Our Story
by Wolf-Lover-4-Ever
Summary: It's always been thought of as Syaoran and Sakura forever...Until Ying Fong comes into their lives during their Sophomore year. Sakura in love, and Babies... It's just Our Story COMPLETED
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the characters!!!

A/N: Hey! I'm new here and at writing so I hope you'll all enjoy my first attempt at trying to write one!

Heh heh

Well Please Review! And if ya absolutely have to flame please don't diss me tooo hard...

Okay here goes nothing.

Chapter one: Memories

Hong Kong, China

Airport

A woman blinked rapidly as she fought tears down again for the hundredth time. 'Damn' she swore silently and kept looking at gate numbers. Her emerald eyes illuminated with unshed tears and her honey brown hair swung furiously as she hurried along trying to find the right gate.

"Flight 228 is now boarding to Tokyo, Japan at Gate 16" The announcer announced a couple of times and Sakura sped up.

"Sakura!" a girl with blue eyes rushed forth through the crowd.

She ignored that as she searched frantically for her gate. She stopped, her gate in front of her, a line already lining to board the plane.

"Sakura!" The voice appeared again and this time she turned.

"Don't go please..."

Sakura stared at her friend.

"Tomoyo...I have to, I promised myself I wouldn't stand by and watch myself suffer again..."

Tomoyo brushed her Black hair back and held Sakura's hand tightly

"But..."

"There is no But" Sakura insisted and breathed a sigh "Tomoyo, I'll still call you and talk as often as I can...There's no need for me to be here now...Besides I got little ones to worry about too!"

Sakura cradled her stomach lovingly and patted it lightly.

"Okay... But...If you need anything...I'll drag Eriol and we'll be there less than a day"

Sakura smiled softly at her childhood friend since forever and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Tomoyo... it's time I stood on my own now okay?'

"But if you need anything, Promise you'll call"

"I promise" Sakura smiled a sad smile and let go of her friend hand and shoulder.

"I have to go now," Sakura stated and reluctantly Tomoyo let go her hand as well.

"Thank you for everything Tomoyo"

She smiled sadly at the innocent face of this strong girl. "Nothing much though"

"It's a lot to me to have you standing here before me," Sakura whispered hugging her friend

"Goodbye Sakura" Tomoyo said softly

"Goodbye" Sakura said softly back and headed into the now empty gate.

Tomoyo stared at her back watching her walk away from everything and she clenched her hand making indents where her nail pressed into her palm.

"Be Safe Sakura" she whispered and watched Sakura entering without a backward glance at her past.

"Mrs. L..."

"Miss Kinomoto" Sakura stated to the attendant "No, No refreshments now!"

The attendant smiled softly and said, "Actually I wanted to tell you to fasten your seatbelt we're taking off now"

Sakura blushed lightly and apologized

"Not to worry, with two kids of my own I know mood swings when I see one"

Sakura stared at the nice attendant as she walked away to help others. Sighing she stared out the window and a lone tear dripped out. She let it drift its way down her cheek and drop carelessly on the windowsill.

'It could've been different if I'd had said something way before any of this mess' Sakura thought sadly. Leaning back with a sigh she thought back to how it all began... how her downfall had occurred... but to get there she had to reminisce the really beginning...

Hong Kong

"Darling I know you miss Japan but I need to be here to provide for all of you" Fujitaka stated

"I know" Nadeshiko said softly looking at the Cherry blossoms that they recently passed.

"At least I'll be closer to Yelan now right?"

Fujitaka nodded and smiled.

Nadeshiko looked at her little girl laying her head on her lap.

"Sakura..." Nadeshiko whispered

Fujitaka smiled as well and put a hand over his wife's.

"She'll grow here wonderfully as well you know..."

"I know" Nadeshiko" said "but... I don't want her to forget who she is"

"She will always be Japanese darling" Fujitaka chuckled.

"Not just that" Nadeshiko said brushing her two year old daughter's hair back to reveal a content smile perking happily on her small lips.

Nadeshiko smiled.

"We're here!" Touya shouted. Seven-year-old Touya was energetic and very moody but today, he was happy.

Sakura blinked as the plane started to take off and slowly she closed her eyes again remembering her father's smile and his usual hairstyle, Her mother's wavy brown hair and soft eyes that smiled so beautifully, her modeling mother...

Slowly Sakura sighed a little more distress away and tried to remember more...

'The first time I met him I was five...'

'That! Seems so long ago...Mother was at a business meeting with big corporations for Dad that day. Ten-year-old Touya was at soccer practice and Five-year-old Sakura was allowed to come with her mother since her father was handling a disorder at the Factory in Osaka, Japan.

"Nadeshiko?"

Nadeshiko turned to be see Yelan. A slender tall woman with long black hair, held back by a ponytail in the usual style. Her Chinese dress prim and proper, and the same fan she liked to use in one hand.

"Yelan" Nadeshiko greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Just to take care of some business for my husband...you?"

"The Same, Fujitaka is in Japan"

'Oh..."

"Who is this?" Nadeshiko smiled at a child behind his mother in a proper position.

"Mrs. Kinomoto" the little boy said softly and bowed stiffly at Her making his messy brown hair to tumble from perfect back to messy, He blew a breath making a piece of hair land on his amber eyes.

Nadeshiko laughed merrily "Syaoron...my.my. What a perfect Chinese master already"

Yelan smiled and fixed Syaoron's hair. "Most of the time" she stated

Nadeshiko nodded

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced Sakura to you yet Syaoron"

"Oh yes, Little Sakura" Yelan smiled

"Hello Mrs.' Li" Sakura bowed gracefully. "Did I do it right?" Sakura questioned to Yelan who smiled softly and laughed hesitatingly as to not disturb the others who were leaving.

As the mothers chatted happily Sakura approached the boy.

"Are you a toy soldier?"

"No, I'm a master" Syaoron said with a scowl. "At least dad said I was"

Sakura giggled, "My Dad says I'm a princess"

Both caught on to each other now...

They were inseparable since they only lived next door. For the longest time, it seemed to Be Sakura and Syaoron for sure till sophomore year of High School.

A/N: So what did ya'll think? Do you think this story will survive? Well it's all up to you guys! REVIEW!!!!!

I'll write Chapter 2 if I get at least five reviews


	2. The Story

A/N: Here ya go! This is Chapter 2 RR please!!!!

Chapter 2: The Story

"Xaio-lang!!!" Sakura laughed. (Only uses Chinese Name when Mad, or sarcastic)

"Slow down, were always late anyways, besides, better late than dead" Sakura screeched the last part as they flew past another car. Syaoron grinned as he saw a parking spot and ignored the other driver trying to get into the same parking spot.

Syaoron hopped out and went around to open Sakura's door. Grabbing her hand he ran for the front door only pausing long enough to set the alarm to his car.

"Three minutes to late bell" Syaoron stated pulling out books he needed next to Sakura's locker.

"Thanks to you" Sakura sighed

"Hey, who slept late?"

Sakura bopped him on the head and both ran down the hall. "Both of us!"

Syaoron laughed and opened the door for Sakura and himself to homeroom.

Taking their seats both smiled at each other.

"Could you guys "ever" be on time?" Chiharu said shaking her head

"I know" Rika said passing a note to her Boyfriend Kei.

Both looked at each other and grinned "Nope"

Bell Rings

"Nihao" The students echoed as the teacher stepped into the class.

"Nihao" The teacher said putting his things down. "Oh, Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Li won't you two join me for detention?"

"Wha?" Syaoron said

Sakura stared at the teacher "we were on time!"

Syaoron nodded.

"By taking "MY" parking spot, see you two after school"

Syaoron scowled as girls sighed. Syaoron Li was one of the hottest guys in school aside from his gang he hanged with like Kei, Dau Sz, Eriol, Takashi, and Takshin.

Sadly all of them were currently taken except for Syaoron. But the girls knew they had no hope as long as Sakura was there.

Even Sakura, the school's most beautiful girl ignored all the guys and led her own gang who, Know it or not, happened to be dating Syaoron's HOT guys. Her group included Tomoyo, Meling (Syaoron's cousin), Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika.

Sakura groaned. It definitely was going to be a long day!

"Anyways" The teacher said dismissing the detention for the moment "Today we are going to talk about Love"

She stared at the class "what is love?"

The whole class was silent, waiting for someone, anyone to answer.

"Sakura, what is Love?"

Sakura glanced up from the note Tomoyo had just written to her.

"I uh... I don't know..."

The teacher sighed after watching Sakura for quite a bit.

"Tomoyo? What do you think it is?"

""It's well..."umm...Relationships?"

The teacher nodded "Pretty good, miss Dadouji"

Tomoyo sighed a relief and smiled sweetly at Eriol who smiled back.

"Sun-ce, What is love?"

"Sakura..." He sighed then immediately straightened at the laughing of many students "I mean..."

Sakura smiled prettily at him before putting her head back on the desk.

"Enough" the teacher said. It silenced the class. "Eriol?" I heard you laugh the loudest, so, what is love?"

"It's just a sentimental feeling" Eriol stated.

"Good...by far the best I heard" The teacher looked around more and focused on a student who happened to be very out of it.

"Xaio-Lang...what is love?"

"Love?" Syaoron said snapping back to the present

"Yes, Love"

"Love is Friendship" Syaoron said simply.

Sakura froze passing a note to Tomoyo. She turned and stared at Syaoron with a questioning look.

Syaoron smiled back at Sakura and winked.

Sakura felt a blush creep up her cheek and she turned away abruptly.

Fading the world out again Syaoron thought back to a recent conversation he had with his dad at the very beginning of the school year.

'Father, I don't want a wife!'

'Nonsense Xaio-lang, you need to get settled sooner or later...'

'How about later?'

'As soon as you finish college is the latest, if not by then...I shall have no choice but to choose for you...'

Yawning a bored yawn at the teacher he remembered that promise he made that day. If he didn't find one by then he'd marry a friend to have company and bear him an n heir. At least they'd get along and that was good enough for him.

Detention

"This is all your fault!" complained Sakura twirling her honey brown hair. "Out of all the parking space you just 'had' to choose that one"

Syaoron scowled and put his hand over her mouth. "Shut it, you sound like my parents!"

"I wouldn't be sounding like them if you would hav..."

"That is quite enough Miss Kinomoto, my ears are ringing!" The teacher yelled over her.

"Thank you" Syaoron said before returning to his assignment. (Hey, he may be a bad boy but he still does his homework)

Sakura socked his arm and returned to twirling her hair. As always she always finished her assignments first, unless it was math...then she 'had' to beg Syaoron for help.

Later

"Let's get out of here!" Syaoron said hopping over his desk and threw his bag over his shoulders. Sakura sighed and followed after scooting her chair in before she too went out the door.

The teacher shook his head at Syaoron and Sakura. Most likely they'd be having their detention again tomorrow. One reason or another...but he couldn't do anything about it! The mighty Li and Kinomoto corp. backed their family up one hundred percent.

"The two richest kids and they cause me the most trouble!"

Down the hall he could hear Sakura and Syaoron laughing. Syaoron hung an arm around Sakura shoulders and she blushed remembering his response to today's topic.

"Syao..." She stepped back. "Your fan club going to attack me if they see you doing that to me!"

"Let them!" Syaoron said teasingly "Most likely your fan club would jump me for daring to wrap my arm around you"

"Geez!" Sakura yelled and ran after the laughing Syaoron out the door.

"Awww! Look at the two lovebirds getting out of detention!" Meling said smugly "always together on everything."

Their Gang stood there like every other day waiting for them to get out of detention.

Syaoron smirked at Sakura, brushing her miniature attacks as nothing.

"Look at you all these bums Sakura, begging me for a ride"

Sakura laughed and hugged Syaoron's arm.

"Actually" Eriol stated wrapping an arm around Tomoyo. "We" indicating Tomoyo and himself "Have a ride" tilting his head to the side revealing his Mitsubishi Evolution III.

They others echoed similar replies and headed to there cars.

Sakura stated that if "Someone" (who will get killed) didn't steal Syaoron's parking space they would've made it to homeroom.

Meling lagged behind with her boyfriend Dau Sz

"Well..."Sakura said staring at them from the passenger door on Syaoron Mitsubishi Eclipse, One of his many cars.

Syaoron smirked and pressed the button to unlock the doors and start the engine.

"She can walk with her big mouth" Syaoron stated getting in the car followed by a shrugging Sakura.

"Syaoron! Don't be rude!" Meling pleaded

He closed his door as a reply.

"Sakura..." Meling whined

"Eat your words!" Sakura stated.

"Already swallowed!" Meling stated as well.

"Syao Dear?" Sakura said giving him the puppy eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Syaoron grumbled. He always did have a soft spot for Sakura.

"Great!" Syaoron sighed "Dau Sz too? What do I look like a chauffeur?"

BOP!

Syaoron turned to see merry emerald eyes.

"Chill"

Syaoron managed a smile for her sake.

That night

Syaoron and Sakura stepped out of Syaoron's car in another victorious race won over all the other four drivers.

"Sucker" Tomoyo said to Sakura "we almost had you two at the turn"

"Almost... not quite thought," Sakura laughed hugging Syaoron in victory and Syaoron smiled back swinging her once before setting her back down.

Many people muttered aloud of Illegal Asian Street racing... then again when you're fathers owned the police it was hard to say...

They all entered their favorite club BLAZE and heard the echo of many grumbling people as they passed them all to the front.

"Mr. Li and friends" The usher said bowing.

Syaoron threw him a twenty and all were in.

Inside the party was already getting heated as many were already dancing and other occupied booths already.

"What up?" Syaoron called to a few individuals. Those he said hey to froze and stared.

Sakura lightly pulled his arm "You stunned them"

"I know it's hard when the mighty Syaoron Li speaks to one"

Sakura laughed and walked waving her gang to her side.

All were dressed in Pink halter-tops and black jeans with a tight leather jacket. The guys were dressed in there usual black attire.

"You two should date!" Chiharu said smugly to Sakura

"Nah!" Sakura said quickly and sat at a nig empty booth for all of them.

"It'd be like dating my brother" Sakura said playing it off.

"Eriol and I have known each other since forever to" Tomoyo stated

The girls nodded in agreement with Tomoyo.

"Yeah, but not like Syao and I"

"Let's dance!" Meling said relieving the tension. She grabbed Dau Sz and they were off waving the others over.

Shrugging everyone else went to join except Syaoron and Sakura.

Sakura looked at him and pulled his arm lightly.

Syaoron glanced up with a raised eyebrow and scowl "What?"

"Dance!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Looking like you and you can't find anybody to grind with?"

"No, I just wanted dance with you Syao!" Sakura stated pouting.

"I look good huh?" Syaoron said edging his way to hearing her compliment him.

"Don't give yourself to much credit!" Sakura accused.

"You look good!' Syaoron pointed out looking at her body up and down.

Sakura blushed and hit him lightly on his shoulder. "In that case you look Hot!"

"I'm just better right?" Syaoron said

"You evil..."

"Dance?" Syaoron said holding his hand out to her.

Sakura smiled and took his hand.

Up there they were like a couple. Touching, grinding, and having fun, nobody would've figured they weren't together. But only a few knew the truth between the two "perfect" looking couple.

Next Day At School

"Oh MY god!" Chiharu gasped horrified pointing at the doorway.

"A miracle has landed" Kei announced

"They're here!" Rika laughed

"ON TIME!" everyone chorused

"No!" Tomoyo said "Early!"

"Ah!" Everyone chorused

Sakura and Syaoron trudged in half-dead, and high on the caffeine that stuck to their right hand.

"Morning..." The mumbled both throwing their bags next to their desk, plopping down together and drank their coffee as if they were twins, lifting and settling it back down at the same time.

"Man!" Takashi bopped Syaoron on the back of his head, "Who died and made you two come early?"

"You!!" They both yelled and buried their head into their arms at the same time.

"Tsk, tsk" Takashi said flinching away from the wrath of this wolf.

Their favorite pair was definitely "NOT" morning people.

"I'm jealous of you two!" Meling sighed. "You two get up looking good no matter what! If I did that I'd look like shit!"

"Looks like you finally realized what I've been trying to tell you all this time!" Syaoron mumbled.

"We can't help it!" Sakura added with a yawn, "We just two damn good-looking people!"

"Mr. Ling is coming!" A student announced

Everyone stood, even Sakura and Syaoron managed to stand.

"Morning Mr. Ling!" they chorused

Mr. Ling almost fell over when he saw Sakura and Syaoron on time.

"Surprised?" Syaoron and Sakura said at the same time. They both smiled at one another and sat before Mr. Ling could say his good morning to the class.

He cleared his throat "Very! Mr. Li" He shook his head again and motioned for all to be seated. "Class, today we have a new student! May I introduce Ying Fong!"

A girl walked in with a slender figure, black hair, and tender brown eyes. She walked with style and a smug smile upon her lips.

A wow went around the room as all the guys in the room examined her. To the girls it was just another competition and turned away from her.

"What girl would transfer at the end of the school year!" a girl voice was heard

Everyone laughed and Ying smug smile faded a little.

"Ying, why don't you tell everyone a little about yourself!"

"My dad owns the successful restaurant chain Fong Noodles and we just recently moved here from Taiwan."

"Good, now who will show Ying around?"

No man raised his hand in fear of touching an inheritor or a rich girl unless she asked; every girl turned away, even Chiharu and Tomoyo. Nobody invited someone into the group until Sakura acknowledged the person.

The whole class was quite. Mr. Ling frowned slightly.

"I will!" Sakura said sleepily

"You don't do a good job..." Mr. Ling started

"Look" Sakura looked up "Do you want her to be left out or do you want me to show her around? You know as well as anybody that anyone else would die for a chance to just be near me!"

"You give yourself to much credit!" Syaoron laughed

Sakura elbowed him and looked at Mr. Ling

"Very well...Ying sit next to Sakura, but don't pick up her habits along with her partner in crime!"

All the girls sneered at Ying. It was a privilege to sit up there with the best group in the whole school.

Ying sat down next to Sakura.

"Hey!" Sakura said "Kinomoto Sakura, you?"

"Fong Ying"

"Don't be afraid of these wolves, they can shove their tongue back in their mouths or my girls and I will"

"Hey! Don't diss on my wolves" Syaoron mumbled

"Whatever" Sakura said putting an arm around Syaoron hugging him.

"Come here!" Syaoron said snuggling up to Sakura "You make a good blanket pillow"

Sakura smacked him lightly but stayed there.

Ying watched as those two interacted. He was handsome all right, there was doubt about it, so this must be the infamous Syaoron everyone talked about that would inherit Li corp. and his girlfriend...well 'won't be' girlfriend, owning Kinomoto Corp.

"Your boyfriend?" Ying asked innocently

"Will be" Syaoron said teasingly

Sakura tousled his brown hair.

"Saku!!!"

Syaoron dragged Sakura into his lap and tickled her.

Mr. Ling sighed and pain no attention to them. He continued to conduct class louder than usual

Sakura sighed and stared at the clouds they passed by some on the way to Japan.

She had remembered those good old days all right. Every single one of them engraved on stones of memories in her head.

Until senior year she hadn't notice that Ying would occupy the part she needed from Syaoron, Ying had edged her way into their happiness, well almost at that time.

"Ya know" Chiharu started "Syaoron seems to Like Ying!"

"That's fine by me!" Sakura said stubbornly "he and I said we'd always have entertainment sometimes"

"I wonder if she is entertainment to him though," Eriol said as a matter-of-factly.

"I wonder if he'll walk away like he always does without a slap like we use to" Kei wondered aloud

All the girls stared at him.

"What? Before you girls they're were others and I never left without a broken-hearted girl swing her palm at me or pounding me on the chest a couple of times"

"Yep!" Dau sz said nodding "But... Syaoron he always walked away unhurt, only the girl fallowing him and begging him."

"Well, let's see how long she lasts..." Tomoyo said.

"_Ying and Syaoron got together as everyone foreseen, but one thing stood in the way._

_Sakura was still very confident that Syaoron would still be himself, that changed slowly though, by junior year he was sucked into he whirlpool of Ying and that was when everything happened, on the day before senior year started..._

"Hey you gurls!" Sakura said waving at them.

"Where's Syaoron?"

"With Ying, did you know Eriol and the boys did their secret handshake!"

Sakura happiness faded "He did it?"

All the girls nodded.

"We always thought I'd be you and Syaoron..." Meling said sadly

"He did/" Sakura said in shock "But what happened to being the only ones?"

"Well, he certainly enjoyed 'it' with Ying because they seemed to be happily in love and getting married! They're engagement is happening in November" Meling said sadly." Aunt Yelan told me"

Sakura sighed 'what is this feeling? I feel as if I lost a part of myself?"

_November passed and they were engaged, I tried to be happy... but I couldn't bring a piece of me to be, when I got home I cried my eyes out...December brought my father's death and they company passed to Touya as soon as he graduated next year. My mother developed a weak immune system and I had a lot more stress on me so I decided to stay here for Hong Kong University. Not just because for that reason but Syaoron said we'd go there together...then January happened and that ended our friendship..._

Ying came up to the group of girls.

"What's up?" She asked

Sakura smiled "Nothing just discussing where we'd be going after this..."

"Oh, I'm going to Paris, then when I return Syaoron and I will marry" Ying said happily.

Sakura strained a smile "Lovely"

She nodded happily. "Oh, I love him! And once we're married I'll mold him into my perfect guy!"

"But he is perfect!" Sakura protested.

"No he isn't he has some bad habits that he's got to drop!" Ying announced

Chiharu laughed

"Don't you know you can only change a guy once in their life and that's when they're babies!" Rika said hugging Kei when the boys joined their group.

Ying pulled away without hearing to give it her all in this kiss she gave Syaoron. Sakura turned away from the group, as she was the only one without someone.

"Gee Sakura you must suck with the guys now since you can't seem to get one!" Ying said smugly.

Sakura felt embarrassment and anger flush her face "Take that back Ying!"

Chiharu and all the girls turned at that remark and response.

Ying shrugged smugly "Well you ain't got one, I'm just saying..."

Sakura blew up and smacked Ying. Next thing everyone noticed Ying was on the ground whimpering and sobbing at Syaoron.

"You bitch! If I hadn't picked you up sophomore year you wouldn't have been anybody, you dare insult my pureness while you've been slutting for the school, I haven't said anything for Syaoron's benefit but I heard you were giving the math teacher and the science the time of their lies for you're A's!"

Sakura fell to the floor holding her check and the ringing of her ear. She heard Tomoyo and the others gasp, she also saw Ying smug face.

She turned to see Syaoron staring at her body on the floor. "Get out of my sight! Nobody should insult my Fiancée! If anyone's screwing her that would be me!"

"Syaoron!" Sakura stood up to him. "I've had enough of this she insulted me!"

"And you her!"

"Syaoron, we've been friends since five, you want to throw it away for slut like this!"

"If you call her that again I will not promise you walking away unscarred." Syaoron said with his deadly voice.

"You think she can take my spot! Go ahead let her be, but I swear Syaoron I'll remember this betrayal!" Sakura sobbed tears streaming

Syaoron looked away. Although he was engaged to someone else he still and would always have a soft spot for Sakura.

"She'll lead the girl now!" Syaoron stated

Chiharu gasped and Rika turned to look at Syaoron.

"Syaoron!" Tomoyo said suddenly

Ying smiled and held Syaoron's arm "Hun, don't be "Too "Harsh, this will be enough"

"This isn't then end bitch!" Sakura said sobbing, she walked away with her pride and people split after seeing that happen.

"NO!" Meling said flinging her body between Sakura and Syaoron.

"I refuse for Ying to just take over, If Sakura walks Syaoron, then I do to!" She turned and held Sakura's arm helping her walk.

Dau sz. Stood torn between his girlfriend and best friend.

Rika ripped from Kei's arm and followed behind Meling. Slowly Tomoyo, Naoko and Chiharu left as well.

"Sorry Syaoron" Tomoyo said "But you can't make these decision's for us! Sakura "IS" our leader and that's the way it'll be!"

Eriol and they others stood watching them walk away.

_Syaoron never apologized and neither did I. We stayed that way to the very end, I didn't attend prom, but I convinced the girls to go back to their boyfriends, they just wouldn't see me there anymore. Soon summer ended and in August I heard Ying was leaving, I was happy, she'd taken away my happiness, and now I was harden and weathered, I didn't need anyone anymore, no more tears, this was the new Sakura._

A/N: I hoped you guys liked it! I hope you'll all review and tell me what you all think.


	3. Back In My Life

A/N: Well here's another addition to Our Story RR

Chapter 3: Back in my life

She tricked me!

That was it...Tomoyo tricked me.

She said we were headed to the store to shop and get the next few days off our minds. Instead she dragged me to the airport to send Ying on her merry way to Paris. If I had my way, which I secretly did. I wished that plane would crash and kill her. But I didn't want to kill any of the innocents with her...

Basically, I went only because Tomoyo made me. She had told me I didn't have to say goodbye but I'd have to stay there until she was all done seeing that Bitch off as a favor for Eriol.

"If I have to suffer, so do you" Tomoyo had grimly said parking.

Sakura got out and saw the surprised looks on the other girls' faces that were waiting for Tomoyo. It was priceless.

"Sakura..." Chiharu started

"Don't get your hopes up that I'm here for that Bitch, I'm only here because if you'll suffer, I will to!" Sakura said stating it loud and proud to the men who were walking their way. Syaoron stayed in the back with Ying. Sakura never looked at him even as he looked towards her.

"Bye!" Ying said lovingly.

This was like the...50th time she said that next to giving Syaoron little hugs and kisses that made you want to puke for long minutes.

It was about time That Bye! Had a bye to it.

Sakura rolled her eyes and as soon as she handed her ticket to the attendant Sakura turned away with her girls.

"Well let's get out of here!" all the girls chorused and let out giggles.

Syaoron stared at Sakura's musical laugh. He had missed it more than anything. He didn't realize it before but he really missed having Sakura around. He had taken her company for granted.

Tomoyo and the girls all paired up in the parking lot and got ready to leave.

"Send me home first" Sakura whined to Tomoyo, who seemed like she would be with Eriol for the rest of the night instead.

"I will" Syaoron said from the back. Sakura froze and said icily "No thanks!"

Syaoron sighed as he took two strides up to Sakura and grabbed her wrist. "Let's go!"

Tomoyo opened her mouth but Eriol looked at her and shook his head.

"They need this!" Eriol mouthed to her and she finally nodded in agreement watching Syaoron push a struggling Sakura into the car.

Sakura sat down but tried to unlock the door it was jammed.

Syaoron smirked and Sakura remembered freshman year when he had done that to her. Locked from the inside but the outside people could open it.

"Syaoron, you bastard let me out!" Sakura screamed and hit him.

He turned to face her and grabbed her by the shoulder hugging her.

"I missed you..."

Sakura stunned stayed limp in his embrace but snapped up her guard again.

"Get OFF!' Sakura roared. "I've enough of this, I never missed you, in fact, good riddance, you two deserve each other, you're both more suited than anyone I know" Sakura yelled holding her tears back Oh No! That Sakura had her heart ripped out that day! She wouldn't stand it anymore! This was a new IMPROVED Sakura.

"Even us?" Syaoron questioned

"Us?" Sakura laughed hysterically "Us? How can you even say such a thing! There never was an US maybe only in your mind..."

"Shut up!" Syaoron said icily back. "Two can play that game Sakura, Two!"

"No one ever said no one else can play that game, sorry to say I didn't start it off" Sakura said tauntingly.

Mad, Syaoron started the engine and drove fast down towards home.

"Syaoron, you bastard...if you want to die so much DIE yourself!!!" Sakura screeched putting her seatbelt on and shutting her eyes.

Syaoron smiled a lop-sided smile. This is what she gets!

Upon arriving at Sakura's house Syaoron pressed on the brakes a little to hard.

"Well, here's home!" Syaoron said stiffly.

Sakura huffed pissed off. "Open the door Please!"

Syaoron opened the door and looked at Sakura as she climbed out. "Sakura, can't we just get along again?"

"NO" Sakura answered a bit of sadness in her voice caught his attention. "Nothing's ever going to be the same again." She walked away from Syaoron 'not unless you can give me back my heart.'

"Look Sakura, I'm sorry! If that's what you're looking for there! You got it! I'm Sorry!" Syaoron yelled after her.

Sakura continued to walk away although she really wanted to turn and run into his arms, but she knew deep within her... Nothing would change the circumstances they were in right now. Nothing.

Sakura went upstairs to her bedroom and looked at her room. She had taken down all the pictures of Syaoron and herself, things he'd given her, and even just mementos of places they went to.

Sakura went to her cell and picked it up. She needed to talk to Tomoyo. How dare she stand there as if a hungry wolf wasn't dragging her off!

She dialed and suddenly a thought came to mind...

"God, I'm so mean now..." Sakura whispered sitting on the bed. "NO! I must be strong; I mustn't lose to a guy! Who need MEN!!!"

"Kajuu! (Monster)" A male voice was heard.

Sakura fell over (anime style) "Oni-chan?"(Big Brother)

"Hai? (Yes) you called me?"

"I did?" Sakura asked clueless.

"Yeah! Only to tell me who needs men?" Touya asked annoyed "Call me for EMERGENCIES would you like me to spell it!"

"Gomen! (Sorry) I dialed the wrong number Geez!" Sakura pouted, "Some big brother you are!"

"Imouto-Chan (Little Sis)...I'm a busy man, busy man don't need to pick up the phone to hear their sisters talk about not needing a guy." Touya paused. "I think that's why they created a Diary For GIRLS!"

"Chotto (Wait) how dare you insult me! No one insults me NOONE..."

"You're not over Syaoron are you?"

Sakura fell over again "What are you talking about?!?" She sat on the ground listening for a reply.

Touya laughed, "Don't tell me you never knew that I knew about you're little fight with Syaoron and his fiancée"

"How?"

"It was on the news..."

"HOEHHHHH!!!!" Sakura screeched "when? How? Where? But...TOUYAAAAAA it was OKAA-SAN HUH????"

Touya laughed, "Don't change Kajuu, no man is worth all that stress, I mean you don't want to gray before me!"

"HEY!"

"Hey, I got to run, but please, e-mail me your problems next time... so I can just delete it without hearing your voice!"

The phone line went dead...

Sakura sat there stunned for a few minutes then everything registered

"TOUYA you BASTARD!!!!"

Knock knock

"Miss Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura turn towards the door

"Are you alright? The whole neighborhood was worried"

"I'm perfectly alright!" Sakura said a blush forming on her cheeks...

Damn that Syaoron, making me scare everyone!

"Niang (Mom in Chinese)"

Yelan looked up to see her son walk in, made a bow stiffly to her before sitting on the couch.

"Yes?" Yelan questioned with a raised eyebrow. Rarely, if ever, did Syaoron talk to her this casually unless he wanted something.

"I was wondering, how come you and Mrs.' Kinomoto aren't so close anymore...?"

Yelan smiled "Is that another way to state why you and Sakura aren't close anymore?"

Syaoron looked up at his mother's dark eyes and pushed a hand through his hair "No!"

"We are close, we talk all the time, I just haven't really had time to invite her over you know..."

"Oh, why not soon then..."

"What are you implying Syaoron? You want ME to fix your relationship with Sakura? But I could swear it was you who told me not to meddle in your business..."

"All right! You caught me... but MA!!!"

"We'll see... if..."

"That's blackmail MA!" Syaoron started to protest.

"If you start training again."

"Deal" Syaoron said as soon as he heard that.

"With you father..."

Syaoron groaned. That would mean full force training.

"Can I back out?"

"Absolutely not! Not after you just said okay now...a man never gores back on his words..."

"But you haven't done the favor yet!" Syaoron protested

Yelan raised her eyebrow.

"All right, I'm out of here" Syaoron said backing out "But I also wanted to say I'll be out late next Friday, everyone's leaving tomorrow and I wanted to stay out with them."

"All right" Yelan nodded and shooed him out.

Sakura sighed. It was Thursday...tomorrow everyone would get together for the last time and say goodbye since everyone was headed to different places. Bye Saturday morning no one would be left...except Syaoron and Sakura... She had gone out yesterday and bought everyone a key chain. Solid platinum on the back and inside framed with real diamond were a picture of all of them, in a group...before Ying came along and broke it apart. She had gotten ten of them ...one for everyone, even Syaoron.

She was returning from the Chaolin house where she tutored her father's old friends daughter Leiling. She'd taken the job once she found it would give her something to do...when Syaoron and everyone hanged out she didn't need to do anything because they were always having fun...now... there was nothing to do so might as well do something worth while.

RING

Sakura picked up her cell and noticed it was Touya's number. She picked up as she approached her house.

"Hey bro!"

"Sakura...I..."

"Yeah?" Sakura brightened at hearing her brother's voice, since she could never see him she always loved to hear his voice once in a while.

"I don't think I can do this anymore... we're losing money...I have to work... I'm quitting school..."

"What!" Sakura yelled, she smiled briefly at the gate guard who opened the door.

"Why? You' only need another 9 months Touya!"

"But my responsibility..."

"Will come later, look Ma knows enough to hold on to the budget long enough till you take over okay... Dada taught you everything and didn't bother telling ma and me so we are beginners...but that doesn't mean anything for now, we can do it... just make sure you graduate kay?"

"Alright... you know Kajuu, sometimes, you give good advice..."

"Next time e-mail it so I can..."

"I know delete it" Touya finished with a laugh

"NO! Remember it" Sakura said smiling softly into the phone. She entered her bedroom and giggled gently. "You know what Touya...I miss you"

"I miss you too monster..."

"I love you...'

"Me two, give mom only the best from me... oh, Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't mention this to mom"

"Of course not, if..."

"No Sakura!!!"

"Send me something!!!" Sakura begged

"As if you don't already have enough of everything"

"But, when it's given from you it means something!" Sakura protested

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Send me a Bear Touya, a bear of you!" Sakura giggled "So they're will always be a place in the house for you"

Touya groaned but relented "Fine, but I warn you, it's going to look hot like me!"

"Please!" Sakura laughed sarcastically.

"Well got to run'

"Me too! Sakura said, "I'm hungry!"

"Alright, Night!"

"Night Big Brother..."Sakura sighed hearing the ring tone replace his voice.

Everyone giggled and was taking pictures left and right!

"Three!" Sakura said cheerfully snapping a picture of all the girls. They laughed as they joked around. Sakura glanced around the room and thought back to all the good old days.

The boys arrived and Couples were taken, cake was passed around, beer and wine smelled and then the presents to end the night of partying.

Sakura had received a teddy from Tomoyo, some perfume from Chiharu, some earrings from Rika, a necklace from Meling, a notebook from Naoko and money from the guys.

"Now give us a lap dance!" Kei said handing her the money

The guys hooted.

"Then again maybe not!" Kei said seeing Rika's fist in full view.

The others agree as their own ladies raised a fist to them.

"Hey!" A voice sounded "Sorry I'm late!"

"Syaoron you idiot, just didn't want to say goodbye huh?" Takshin said holding Naoko.

"Yeah!" Dau Sz. Said wrapping an arm around Meling's waist.

Syaoron grinned. "I had to pick up people's present!"

"Late again!" Tomoyo stated "Didn't I remind you last night to show up with something and be on time?"

"Sorry! High and mighty Tomoyo but you should know I don't like to rush anything."

"Here you go!" Syaoron handed a bracelet or sapphire to Tomoyo, a hairpin for Meling, a new purse for Naoko, a lovely fan for Rika, a Leather wallet for Takshin, a Leather jacket for Kei, a key to Dau Sz. (you can only guess where that is), a camera for Takashi, a jacket for Chiharu, a portable Computer for Eriol, and then he turned to Sakura.

Sakura crossed her arms and looked at him.

He smiled and walked up to her presenting an envelope.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously and eyed the envelope before taking it after Tomoyo nudged her. She opened it and saw a check for $10,000 for clothes.

She glared at it then looked up at Syaoron. He didn't like that look on her face.

Nope he didn't...

A/N: what do u think is going to happen? Find out next Time in The Promise.


	4. The Promise

A/N: nothing much to say but I hope you enjoy! This is going to be a shorter chapter so review and I'll post another one.

Chapter 4: The Promise

Last Time

He smiled and walked up to her presenting an envelope.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously and eyed the envelope before taking it after Tomoyo nudged her. She opened it and saw a check for $10,000 for clothes.

She glared at it then looked up at Syaoron. He didn't like that look on her face.

* * *

Nope he didn't... 

Sakura glared at it again...

"Do you think I dress Crappy!?"

Eriol and the guys stepped back. No way have any girl said that to a man who offers her money to go shopping. Men don't know how to deal with these ladies.

Eriol stared bewildered. He never handed these kinds of ladies before...he was used to the 'thank you I love you' mode then happiness as she stops nagging and goes shopping.

"Whoa!" Syaoron thought, "This isn't the Sakura I remembered!"

"Well, I guess I got to go..." Meling said edging her way to the door. "Need sleep you know, early flight..."

Kei agreed and everyone left leaving Sakura and Syaoron there. One Glaring, the other one shocked, Sakura huffed and turned away to leave throwing the check back at him.

Syaoron picked it up and was determined to give something to her.

'Sakura whatever happened between us, I'd fix it!'

* * *

Sakura cursed lightly as she got into her car and started the engine. 

How dare he think like that about her?!

She dialed Tomoyo's number and knew she had to complain about how she left them alone.

As she waited for her to pick up she thought...

But what if...

He was just thinking of her as every other woman....

"Damn you Syao!!!! Sakura cursed aloud.

"I'm not every other woman! A dense man like should know that by now!"

"Don't tell me you're having trouble with him again?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Sakura... have you not forgiven Syaoron for getting engaged to someone other than you yet?"

"Tomoyo had could you say that?"

"Tomoyo?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Er...You...You aren't Tomoyo?"

"Silly, I'm your Okaa-san!"

"Okaa-san..."Sakura paused "forget this conversation..."

She sighed from the other side. "All right, you never did like it when I tried to figure out your problems for you."

"Ma, Syaoron and I aren't an item and never were!"

"Oh, to you it seemed innocent but to a trained eye such as Yelan and me we saw a lot more potential. In fact, Yelan and I were both a little disappointed Syaoron Choose Ying instead of you to be with him we really were hoping to untie our family..."

"MA!!!"

"Sorry... I just thought you would like to hear my side of the situation...why can't you just forgive him and let go of that grudge?"

"But Ying..."

"I know, I know, she hurt your feelings first..."

"How...how'd you know?" Sakura questioned

"Oh, didn't you hear, it was so very popular...around town..."

"TOWN! Oh my god! Is there a god anymore? Why does my problems have to be..." Sakura stopped. No one had heard of it then, so why should they say it now unless...

A Black haired sapphire eyes image popped up...

"MA! You were talking to Tomoyo AGAIN!!!"

Nadeshiko chuckled on the other line "Whatever you say dear, now get home and we'll talk about this..."

"All right! And I swear I'll dig everything out of you..."

"Try!" Nadeshiko said.

The line went dead and Sakura let out a breath. Sometimes everyone seemed against her. Hell! Sometimes she was against herself! Maybe this new IMPROVED Sakura had some glitches... maybe...

"Never!" Sakura whispered. This was for the best...

She drove off into the endless night, definitely her mother and her needed to talk.

A certain Amber eyes boy stared after the car in sigh. This was definitely going to need a serious makeover! He'd messed up big time... then again; he'd never hit a girl before... even he was surprised at his anger...

With s sigh he pressed the unlock button and his car door opened for him. Climbing in he contemplated the next day... he'd have to get a new check and this time, just money...he'd never known Sakura was so touchy about how she dressed. As far back as Syaoron could remember, she dressed pretty damn hot! But now, now a new Sakura was here, it wasn't the old one anymore...

Revving his engine he was out of there!

* * *

Syaoron got up extra early, He felt half dead, so dead that even his shower didn't fully awake him. But he had to...ever since Sakura became independent she'd drop most of the dead mornings and went everywhere early. He had to get to the airport to see his friends off and hopefully Sakura would be there and they could work it out. 

With that in thought he put on his jacket and headed out the door only stopping long enough to grab his keys and wallet.

* * *

This was definitely not a good morning! She'd spent all last night prying into how much her mother knew she'd barley had enough sleep and when she awoke to hit her alarm she realized she'd set it wrong! She was already late! 

Hopping out of bed she dressed quickly and fled out the door, Her car was gone!

"James!" Sakura hollered at the butler

He turned with questioning eyes.

"Where's my car?"

"Ah, you're mother took it out shopping with Mrs. Li"

Sakura fell to the ground on her knees "I'm never going to make it!"

Sakura glanced over the gate and saw Syaoron speeding to his car!

Argh! "Why?" She looked pleadingly to the sky.

The sky gave its answer, Syaoron looked up to see Sakura and...NO CAR!

He smirked "Need a ride?"

Sakura mentally wanted to strangle him and remove that handsome smirk off his face...HANDSOME!

Sakura shook her head and kicked herself mentally!

She stood and gave a little nod, unwilling to admit defeat.

Syaoron smiled and leaned against his car. "Then come on!"

Sakura glared up! He wanted her to walk all the way around her long driveway, up his driveway to his ca?

"You get over here!" Sakura shouted

"Jump the fence!" She smirked.

Sakura was about to when she noticed his gaze was on her short skirt. "You Pervert Get over here!"

"Tsk Tsk!" Syaoron shook his head sadly "Is that anyway to treat you ride?"

Syaoron smiled at Sakura shocked face turn into a glare to full anger! He could basically see the steam coming out both ears, too stubborn to admit defeat!

"Fine!" Sakura said looking away

"You win!" Syaoron said simply "I'll come get you, but..." Did you really think Syaoron was going to be that easy? LOL

Sakura head snapped back up towards him 'blackmail?'

"You have to have lunch with me just like old times..."

"NO!"

"In that case..." Syaoron opened his door and got ready to go in.

"All right you damn devil!" Sakura shouted

Syaoron smiled and climbed in anyways.

"Syao! You damn bastard!"

He drove off and the next thing she knew he was parked by her side.

"Didn't think I'd abandon you did you? I'm always a ladies man..." Syaoron smiled his cute boyish lop-sided smile.

"Wish I could say the same" Sakura muttered

Syaoron laughed and pushed a hand through his hair sexily.

Sakura couldn't help but stare

Syaoron smirked "Like what you see?"

"Actually disgusted" Sakura said icily.

Halfway to the airport Syaoron laughed aloud.

"What's so funny you jerk!" Sakura said rudely watching the road for him.

"You!" Syaoron said chuckling "You know you could have had you're chauffeur drive you there, yet you choose to beg me and let me win!"

Sakura burned. True! She hadn't thought of that, but did he have to throw that at her face?

She sat straight as a board when she felt his arm curl around her shoulder.

"Chill Sak, you know you can always count on me to get us there in time..."

Sakura smiled a bit lost in old memories not noticing Syaoron noticed that smile as well.

'Good I'm breaking the ice already!' Syaoron sighed inwardly.

He parked at the nearest spot and both stepped out to the front.

"Thank you" Sakura said rather forcefully "but... this doesn't change anything! I'll take a Taxi home"

"But Lunch!" Syaoron protested

"You never said when..." Sakura smiled and walked off hauntingly.

"Sak, that style doesn't suit you" Syaoron said jogging to catch up

"Who are you to tell me?" Sakura hollered back

"Just tell me one thing, why won't you accept money from me?"

"I'm not needy!" Sakura shot back

"You accepted in from the others!"

"That's different!"

"How?"

"Because I loved you!" Sakura said. Tears brimmed in her eyes, he stood there shocked at her response, he had expected a saucy reply not this...

She walked away in a hurry and entered the building. Shaking off the impact that little sentence made he went after her. They REALLY needed to talk.

* * *

Inside the airport 

Sakura couldn't believe she had just said that! She wasn't thinking clearly and that just...slipped out. Hurriedly she rushed her pace as she felt he was nearing her, obviously he hadn't comment yet hand he wanted to! A wave of relief washed over her, as everyone was right in front of he she just needed to reach them.

"Tomoyo!!!" Sakura said hugging her

Tomoyo smiled and hugged Sakura tightly; She wouldn't be seeing them for a few years, everyone knew that.

"Hey..." Tomoyo started

"Where are our hugs?" The other asked

Sakura laughed a real laugh and hugged all of them.

"Since you were so late!" Meling scolded "we all have to go now... we all held back till the very last minute just to say bye"

Sakura nodded "thank you...Keep in touch!"

All the girls nodded and Sakura turned to the boys ignoring Syaoron who was getting scolded for bring Sakura late.

'Serve him right!' Sakura thought. She smiled and hugged all the boys.

"Have a safe trip!" Sakura shouted as everyone went to their own gates, flying different ways.

"Love you two!!!" They all yelled back

Sakura nodded and backed away waving.

Syaoron smiled softly at Sakura real face and turned to watch them go. He smirked slightly as he saw Eriol shake a finger at him "Whatever" he said beneath his breath. He turned to face Sakura...only she wasn't there anymore

"SAK!" he turned to see her going to the front and not towards the garage.

He ran faster than he'd ever run before and caught her wrist.

"Let me go!" Sakura said sternly

"Sak! Don't cause a scene because I will finish it by carrying you off"

"I'll call rape!" Sakura said equally getting in his face

"Rape!" Syaoron smirked leading her towards the garage parking "We'll see about that"

Sakura humped slightly at his cockiness.

Syaoron smiled he'd won this battle...but the war was not over yet...

* * *

"Sak...about what you said..." Syaoron started 

"Xaio-Lang, I didn't sat anything..." Sakura concluded

"Fuck Sak you're mad at me again"

"No I'm not!"

"You only call me Xaio-Lang when you are" Syaoron pointed out.

"Look stop it! Just get me home or I'll open this door and jump out!" Sakura said covering her ears

"Look Sak, I meant no harm!" Syaoron's voice softened "I just want us to be that same again...won't you at least accept a birthday gift from me? Let's make up the years we lost..."

Tired from arguing Sakura had enough... A hint of sympathy for him lingered in the air and Sakura knew how sorry he was...

"All right" She whispered softly

Syaoron smiled softly and touched her hand "Thank you Sakura..."

Sakura hadn't really realized but birthdays without Syaoron did affect her happiness. Sakura sighed and she felt her shell that she wrapped around her heart start to break down and that scared her...

"Promise me..." Syaoron said softly. He wanted to hold her but he knew he betternot ruin it now...

"yeah..." Sakura said softly and stared out the window.

The rest of the ride home no one spoke but silently they knew everything might be okay... at least they think so...

A/N: so what you think? And don't expect the everyday upload... it's just because I had an idea of where I was taking the story up till now ... plus the end of the quarter is here and don't have time to really update it anymore...it's going to depend on how many review I get now... Well thank s for reading this chapter RR please... and thanks to my already faithful readers!!!

6

Tell me what you guys think of the characters so far... tell me what you guys want to hear more from... maybe it'll lead me somewhere...


	5. The Spark From Before

A/n: All right people here ya goes! But... RR

Just to say! YING WILL RETURN NEXT CHAPTER so don't worry you'll find out soon what she's been up to plus more things happening. Everything that you don't get will start to make sense after each chapter so you're questions will be answered along the way! If it hasn't feel free to say it! So maybe I can make you understand unless it has to do with the bigger plot! Anyways, ENJOY!!!!

Chapter 5: The Spark From Before

"Ma!" Syaoron walks into his mother's study sounding proper. Forgetting his bow he walks up to her and waited for her to notice him while tapping his foot impatiently to get noticed.

Yelan looked up raising an eyebrow. Lately he's been asking for a lot of favors from her. Sighing she looked up briefly to see her son in his school uniform and smiled a little.

"What is it?" Yelan questioned sitting back to stare at her son. Obviously he didn't notice how he was fidgeting with his fingers and had forgotten to bow.

"Are you visiting Mrs. Kinomoto today?" Syaoron asked very fast before staring past his mother to the garden.

"Maybe" Yelan smiled at the troubled look her son gave her" IF I have a reason..." Yelan trailed off her sentence watching her son from under her eyes lashes fidget.

"Well, if you DO go" Syaoron said emphasizing the "do" part "Take this to Sakura as a gift"

He handed her an envelope.

Yelan raised an eyebrow curiously at her son..."money?"

"Don't look at me like that, just give it to her from me...for graduating!"

"Oh?" Yelan sighed, "Since when did you start caring again?"

"I ALWAYS did CARE!" Syaoron said raising his voice a notch.

Yelan sent a piercing gaze to him that straighten Syaoron up and smiled a bit TOO nicely.

"Oh all right, I'll stop by later" Yelan aid stiffly.

Syaoron brighten. "Thank you Niang..." he bowed stiffly

"Should have done that before..." Yelan muttered loud enough for him to hear.

He flinched...He knew he'd forgotten now.

* * *

"Ja (bye) Okaa-san!" Sakura waved as she zoomed out the door to school.

"Bye!" Nadeshiko waved at her daughter. 'Fujitaka, if only you could see her now...' Nadeshiko sighed in thought and returned to the stacks of papers she had to finish that day.

Sakura got in her car when she saw Syaoron.

Her heart quickened and she breathed. 'Stop it Sakura! Its just Syaoron! You're OVER him ne?'

But Sakura knew she lied to herself too badly. She wanted him, NEEDED him.

"STOP it!" Sakura chided herself over and over but her eyes betrayed her and kept looking.

* * *

Syaoron looked up to see Sakura's eyes on him. For some reason that seemed to please him a lot! He smiled a sexy lazy smile at her and winked lightly.

He saw the flush rush up to her check as she hardened her glare and turned away from him rudely.

He smirked; he was already starting to break the ice off her heart. This should be taken care of soon...yet what she said...it still bugged him even though she said it so many weeks ago.

"Because I loved you!" Sakura said... 

Shaking his head out he noticed Sakura had started her engine and was rushing to school. He also got in and started his engine. He left as soon as he noticed she was already on the road.

"Sakura...What did you mean?" Syaoron thought as he drove a little to fast to get to school.

Syaoron sighed at the thought of Sakura still acting cold to him. 2 weeks ago he had broken the surface of her icy heart and got her to agree to a belated birthday celebration for just them...But it's have to be in December since Thanksgiving was coming up and everyone was coming back to celebrate it together.

But Syaoron was confident that Yelan would've finished visiting after school and given Sakura her new present.

Syaoron smirked satisfied, as he knew he had something good to look forward to now...

* * *

"Nadeshiko?" Yelan said softly.

Nadeshiko turned from where she sat comfortably on the sofa. She pasted a genuine smile on her face and gestured for Yelan to sit next to her.

"Hikaru...tea?" Nadeshiko said as the maid nodded and rushed out the door to get some.

"What a nice surprise!" Nadeshiko said happily to Yelan.

"Quite!" Yelan said "We haven't seen each other for a while and I thought I'd stop by and catch up..."

Nadeshiko laughed heartily at that. "Yelan dear, you are as bad at lying as Syaoron!"

Yelan smiled softly. "I tried..."

Nadeshiko nodded and gestured for Hikaru to set the tea down and leave.

"So...what is it?" Nadeshiko asked while pouring the tea.

Yelan sighed, "Syaoron suggested I visit you... and well... I thought it would be good to come and visit to chat for a while"

Nadeshiko nodded "Syaoron...he wants to get close to Sakura again right?"

Yelan nodded. "I know you and I have always dreamed of putting those two stubborn ones together to unite our friendship and families but...Syaoron had others plan so...I mustn't force him...."

"Quite understandable" Nadeshiko said "as I have said before, I thought there was something between those two, but it seems like it turned out to be deep friendship only."

Yelan "Disappointing, I so wanted Sakura as a daughter-in-law"

"And I did to..."Nadeshiko sighed and took a sip of her tea before continuing "But these kids they have their own minds and I quite understand that Syaoron wants to marry into the Fong family...Respectable family I must say... but quite stuck-up"

Yelan smiled slightly "I don't know about stuck-up but they were quite demanding about what they were willing to give their daughter in exchange for our Prestige family name"

Nadeshiko nodded "That they were!"

Yelan smiled. Nadeshiko and her loved just talking and having the time of their lives relaxing, this was a typical day she wanted to have with Nadeshiko.

"Oh!"

Nadeshiko turned to Yelan "What is it? Missed appointment? Did I keep you?"

"No!" Yelan said "no, no...it's nothing like that it's just I should give you this before I forget..." She withdrew an envelope.

Nadeshiko raised a questioning eyebrow. "What is it?"

Yelan smiled softly "It's from Syaoron to Sakura...for graduating"

Nadeshiko smiled a little sadly..."Yelan, Sakura would hate for me to interfere so...maybe I'll not give this to her, besides tell Syaoron, she doesn't need his charity"

Yelan frowned a little "but it isn't..."

"I know it isn't" Nadeshiko said cutting off Yelan "it's just that's how Sakura thinks, she's my daughter... I know her well"

Yelan nodded in understanding "But can't you try?"

"No" Nadeshiko said with a lop-sided smile "Sakura would throw a fit!"

Nadeshiko handed her the envelope back. "Have him bring it to her if he insists"

Yelan smiled and giggled a little "Boys...it takes them really a while to figure everything out."

Nadeshiko smiled a bit to "Yes, but Let then figure out their own problems, even if we know the cure"

Yelan laughed loudly and unladylike for her status "Quite right"

Without Nadeshiko's knowledge she left the envelope under the tea tray and continued to chatter like nothing had went wrong. Nadeshiko never suspecting continued to tell Yelan what had happened at business the other day.

Yelan smiled.

* * *

Sakura waved goodbye to her friends and headed to her car to go tutor Leiling.

"Bye!" She said and smiled.

She turned and saw Syaoron also headed home.

He smiled at her and she considered ignoring him but he saw the hint of smile touch her lips. Syaoron smiled, that was enough to make his day...for today of course.

* * *

"Ma!" Syaoron said walking into her study bowing quickly before looking at her.

"Yes?" Yelan said looking up to see her son fidgeting with his keys.

"You did give Mrs. Kinomoto the..."

"I did" Yelan said with a smile. She watched as he heaved a relief and smiled his boyish smile at her.

"Thank you" Syaoron said bowing again.

Yelan nodded and gave him a reproachful look. "it was hard though"

Syaoron raised a surprise look onto his face.

Yelan gestured for him to sit and she gave him the detail of the visit, leaving off the last part about him and Sakura.

* * *

Sakura shivered slightly as she raised an umbrella to cover her head. She took her book bag and shut her car door locking it. She ran to her front steps and James opened the door knowing whom it was.

"Thanks James" Sakura said as soon as he took her umbrella and jacket. She switched into her slippers and headed up to her room.

"I'm home Ma!"

Nadeshiko smiled as she stepped of her office to see Sakura coming back downstairs from putting her stuff away.

"Anything for me?" Sakura questioned going through the mail.

"Actually..." Nadeshiko said holding out an envelope. "This is for you..."

"Oh..." Sakura face brightened hoping it was from one of her friends. It was blank but had a check in there.

"Ma...where did you get this from?" Sakura asked quietly after seeing Syaoron's signature.

"Mrs. Li came to visit me today and Syaoron gave her this to give to you but...I told her I wouldn't, except I guess she forgot and left it under the tea tray and I didn't even notice it until Hikaru gave it to me."

"I don't think it was an accident..." Sakura said bitterly.

Sakura had never felt this dumb before. She'd given him a little smile today and he backstabbed her by having his mother give this to her mother to pass to her! She would never forgive his sleazy self NOW!"

Nadeshiko saw they facial expression change on constantly on her face. She could only distinguish they pain, hurt and madness in the hundred feeling it showed. What hurt Nadeshiko was the Wound that showed in her daughter's emerald eyes.

"_The pools of her eyes always showed her emotion like you darling" Fujitaka smiled_

"_Stop it, I'm not that easy to read am I?" Nadeshiko joked_

"_As easy as Sakura's sad face right now" Fujitaka laughed as Nadeshiko swung at him lightly_

"_Our beloved Sakura, should never be hurt..."_

Nadeshiko closed her eyes in memory of her late husband. There was never a single moment she didn't miss him.

'Fujitaka, look at your sweet cherry blossom now, look at how confused she is...'

"Sakura..." Nadeshiko started

"Ma! I have to go to the Li house!" Sakura said suddenly dragging on her shoes.

"Sakura, you're only in a skirt...your jacket...umbrella?" Nadeshiko protested

"I'll be right back!" Sakura said sternly and rushed out to the storm running down her driveway to the Li's.

Nadeshiko watched in horror as her daughter ran out there without any protection from the rain. "SAKURA!!!!"

The storm had gotten worse and was now blinding Sakura as she ran towards the Li house. She ignored her mother's cry as she kept going. She breathed easily as she was a superb runner.

'Li you bastard...Li you Bastard!'

The thought ran through her head again and again as she ignored the shivers she had from the rain dripping down her back and legs as she kept running.

When she reached the door she shivered badly and rang the doorbell, Patiently she waited for an answer.

* * *

Syaoron grimaced as he heard the doorbell ring and Wei didn't answer. Pissed he stood to bellow but then he remembered. He gave the servants the night off because his father was in the next town doing business; his mother was playing Mahjong with friends in the living room so she wouldn't budge for the door.

Sighing he got up and went downstairs. Heading to the front door he jerked open the door to reveal a cold, shivering Sakura.

"Sakura?" Syaoron questioned.

---------------------

Sakura stared at him.

He was dressed nicely in brown pants and a loose green sweater. His amber eyes shone with worry for her and a frown graced his lips.

"Sakura what did you think coming over like that?" Syaoron asked and gestured her inside.

Sakura backed away. She handed the envelope back to him "It's yours!" Sakura said bitterly. "How Dare YOU! XAIO-LANG LI How dare you go behind my back and do this to me?"

"Sakura..." Syaoron pleaded "I didn't go behind you're back on purpose, it's just that you wouldn't accept it..."

"Damn right I won't accept this!" Sakura said, "You had no right..." She shivered violently.

"Sakura get inside..."Syaoron said putting an warm arm on her.

"NO" Sakura said backing away, a few drops of rain touched her back but she didn't care

"Goodbye!" She turned to leave walking in the rain.

Cursing Syaoron slipped off his slippers put on his shoes, grabbed someone's umbrella, and tripped over a few shoes before running after her.

"Sakura!" Syaoron said grabbing her wrist. He twisted her cold body to his and put the umbrella over her head.

"You'll catch your death out here!"

"Who cares..." Sakura mummers and throws the umbrella on the pavement. She jerked free and kept walking holding her arms around her.

The rain poured down faster as Syaoron forgot about the umbrella and ran after her. Thunder rumbled nearby and Lighting flashed.

Sakura jumped and covered her ears.

Syaoron cursed lightly as he remembered Sakura hated thunder and lighting. He finally caught her again and hugged her cold body to his in a demanding embrace. He finally felt her cold arms reach for his neck and felt her press against his warmth.

Shivering slightly as well Syaoron leaned down to assure her she'd be okay by giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. Sakura turned to look at him and his lips connected with her cold, quivering ones.

Syaoron froze in that position for a while as he registered how good it felt to be kissing Sakura. She didn't seem to protest either as she pulled him closer and pressured her lips more firmly on his. Syaoron shrugged off caution and captured her soft lips in a demanding kiss to get her to forget about the cold.

Sakura had no idea what she was doing! All she felt was his nice warm body and a comforting rest after all that horrible thunder and lighting. Then his lips connected to her...the rest was a blur as she pushed herself to meet his lips and pull his head closer.

She'd dream of making out with Syaoron for the last few years but never had she known her first real kiss from him would be on a night such as this. Sakura sighed softly as his warm lips touched her cold neck looking for her pulse. She had wanted this for a long time...that was probably why she didn't try to stop him now...Sakura wanted to forget everything important and just...LIVE!

Syaoron groaned as he heard Sakura moan softly against his lips before he trailed smaller kisses to her neck feeling for her pulse. He wanted to know, he needed to know if her heart had quickened like his had during the past few minutes. It had, and he was satisfied...he shouldn't be doing this...he shouldn't be encouraging this...he needed to stop...but it all felt so...RIGHT. Turning away his thought he leaned her against the wet wall and picked her up. She crumbled against him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned at contact with her and watched a satisfied look of pleasure past Sakura's face. He captured her rosy lips into another drugging kiss inviting her tongue to dance a forbidden dance with him.

Sakura played with his wet hair and pictured a different scene with him. She pictured rather a cold, rainy night to be a warm, hot shower with him. She wanted him so Bad she didn't want to let him go now...through her faze of passion she heard a louder voice than the thunder.

"Why is the door wide open? How wonder it's so cold! SYAORON are you OUT THERE?"

Sakura immediately snapping out of her faze pushed Syaoron lightly to let her down.

Syaoron groaned when he heard his mother's voice. He saw Sakura snapping out and without warning she bolted. She ran down his driveway and turned to her Driveway.

Syaoron sighing headed back inside the house.

"Syaoron...you were out there with?" Yelan asked

"Sakura..." Syaoron said putting the umbrella back and headed upstairs to change.

"Syaoron, you mustn't play with Sakura, you're engaged to be married soon and here you are fooling around. What would Mrs. Kinomoto think?"

"I'm sorry"

"You're not" Yelan accused

"Ma! Not now! I need a shower" Syaoron said and headed up. He was confused and all he needed was to think out everything that just happened.

A/N: So what do you think? LOL

That was the first real contact of SS!!!

Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter and Review soon! The sooner I have enough feedback I'll write and upload the next chapter! Till then !


	6. The Start of The Last Year of College

A/N: I'm so happy! I'm glad you guys love this story already!!! Make sure you guy's check out my Teaser to a new story I may or may mot post up in Fan fic. It's called Second Chance! It's up to you guys if you want to read it or not!

N/e way here's Chapter six that will answer where Ying is! Enjoy and Review please! Remember the sooner you review the faster I update!

Chapter 6: The Start of The Last Year of College

Sakura finished her paper and she set it aside after rereading the contents.

She finished earlier than the rest of the students again. She glanced around the room and noticed everyone still hard at work.

She stretched happily and without thinking she turned to the window and stared at the person sitting next to the window.

Syaoron was staring at his paper and had a hand rested on his head lightly making his messy brown hair fall lazily over his forehead. He looked angelic as he tilted his head and stared at his paper.

Without notice Sakura smiled slightly at his frustration. She had to admit over the last three years that he had been trying to get her to forgive him had somewhat an effect. But it'd be no good...as Nadeshiko had informed her daughter Syaoron would be getting married next year after graduating on July 17th. Sakura still felt that sting as she remembered he would never be hers but someone else's.

"Please, Sakura...Make your peace with Syaoron now...before it's too late" Nadeshiko pleaded...

She wanted to...For those three years she hadn't felt the anger but no matter how hard she tried to forgive him...he always did something to make her pride swell and she ended up mad at him again...Like that annoying money he always snuck somewhere for the last three years! It annoyed her! If he was smarter he'd but he something else!

But she should be happy! She was a 3.9 student and having a fulfilling life right? What more could she possibly ask for? So why? Why did she feel so empty? Empty like a wasteland...like she's never felt the sun's rays upon her face...

She snapped her head up and blushed slightly when she noticed that Syaoron had noticed her staring and had walked up to her. The feelings of their kiss three years ago returned to her.

"Did staring at me really faze you out?" Syaoron whispered into her ear.

"NO!" Sakura said disgustedly "What makes you think you look any better than that dog of yours?"

"It's a wolf...besides you use to love Dark Knight..." Syaoron said pointing out that fact.

"Oh...sorry to say Feelings change!" Sakura said coldly remembering when they first drifted apart.

"Yeah..." Syaoron said with a sigh. He'd let her win this little battle...they'd been sparring for the last Three years after all...

"I just wanted you to tell Touya Congratulations, I had just heard he got married"

Sakura nodded "To Kaho, His High school sweetheart."

"Ahh..."Syaoron nodded in understanding.

Sakura yawned in boredom

"Saku..." Syaoron started

Sakura looked up tiredly. Syaoron flinched. Obviously she didn't want to be near him right now.

"It's Halloween"

"So?"

"Let's go out! We go out all the time during Halloween"

"We haven't for the last few years!" Sakura said pissed now from memories.

Syaoron sighed as she brought up the last three years.

"Saku...I can't be with you forever..."

"Whatever Xaio-Lang!" Sakura said turning away.

"I said Saku... LET'S GO OUT!!!!" Syaoron yelled losing his patience.

Sakura's face turned red as everyone looked at both of them. She quickly turned to grab her things, stood, gave him the evil eye and went to a different seat.

"Mr. Li?" Mrs. Xing said breaking the whispered of "RejectED!!!" from guys.

"This is History you know...not Dating Class, do that elsewhere on your own time! "Thank You!" Syaoron said strongly as he watched Sakura sit by the door with all her things packed.

He gathered his things, zipping his bag and watched as Sakura smirked thinking she'd won this battle as well.

He smirked slightly back and walked to the door pausing only to pick her up and throw her books and all over his shoulder.

"I will Mrs. Xing!" Syaoron replied and closed the door lightly as a Sakura cursed VERY colorful language over his shoulder.

Mrs. Xing sighed as she heard guy's mumble about being able to do better and girl sigh in envy as Syaoron picked up Sakura.

"LET GO!!!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs.

Syaoron smiled slightly. "Saku...I will, just shove it for now though..."

"NO!" Sakura said and gasped as she felt herself falling, She closed her eyes and braced herself for pain...that never came. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at Syaoron.

He couldn't help it. She looked like a goddess that fell from heaven as her hair flew up and her eyes closed softly. She opened her eyes and it captivated him with their greenness.

He captured her lips softly...

Sakura eyes widened when she felt the electricity touch her whole body from just a simple touch of his lips. She felt his tongue trace her lip and she opened them without hesitation. Wrapping her arms around his neck she played with his hair as he deepens the kiss and held her hips lightly.

Sakura closed her eyes and knew she needed to pull away from this nonsense but he knew exactly where and how to move to distort her common sense. Breathing hard after Syaoron had trailed to her neck she tried to say no...

Syaoron had no idea what he was doing all he knew was that...it felt right and he wanted to touch her more. His hand trailed under her shirt and played with the indent of her belly button. Sakura giggled and pushed his hand away; he splayed his hand instead over it and rubbed a wide circle around it touching the end of her lacy bra.

Sakura inhaled and put a hand between them she moved away slowly.

"No Syaoron...We can't do this" Sakura said softly

Syaoron groaned and pushed himself against her grinding her to the wall behind her. Sakura gasped and wiggled past him. Syaoron fell onto the wall and cursed softly pushing a hand sexily through his hair. He looked at her in desire-clouded eyes and Sakura looked away with a blush.

"Syaoron this doesn't change anything...Yeah" Sakura said shaking the haziness over her mind out. "Just because we've found an...attraction to one another...we must not...yeah"

Sakura cursed underneath her breath and knew she sounded like an idiot right now.

"I'm sorry" Syaoron said finally breaking the silence between them. Sakura nodded grabbing her book bag off the ground and headed to her car.

"Saku..."

"I'm not going..."Sakura said with a tiny smile "Because you attempted to kidnap me..."

"I" Syaoron started and cursed aloud "FUCK!"

Sakura smiled now...maybe some other time Syao...in November for sure..." Sakura remembered what Nadeshiko said. A silly thing like that she had to forgive by now.

"I promise Syao..."

Syaoron grinned "Alright...no backing out okay?"

"No backing out..." Sakura said softly as she came up to him and caressed his face lovingly.

Syaoron stared at her emerald eyes and saw a tiny hint of sadness. He looked at her incredulously as she turned and left. He had always been bugged about what she told him so long ago. It had been three years since he kissed her, but those words she spat at him three years ago still stuck and clung to his memory.

"Because I loved you!" Sakura said. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

Those words were going to forever haunt him...

Shaking his head clear he grabbed his things and headed for his car.

* * *

Sakura sighed and smiled a bit to herself. She was finally close to Syaoron again...and that...was enough. Right? Sakura sighed...still she felt a hole I her chest that would never close...because that part was an endless black hole where she would never feel his love.

Driving home she tried to brighten up.

* * *

Morning November 1st Saturday morning

Ring...Ring

Syaoron rolled over and buried his head

Ring...Ring

"Shut UP! Syaoron yelled at his cell phone and buries his head deeper into the pillow muffing out the sound. When it didn't stop ringing for three more minutes no matter how many times his answer machine went on they hung up and called again and again.

Finally he picked up. "What?"

"Guess who..." a cheery voice came into hearing

"Who's this?" Syaoron said groggily "I'm not up for games so early in the morning!"

"Guess darling"

"Who the hell's this?" Syaoron said getting irritated

"Syao!!!"

"Sakura?" Syaoron said rolling over on this back; He rubbed his eyes waiting for a reply.

"NO! It's Ying Darling!" an irritated voice reached his ear and he flinched. Sighing he forced himself into a sitting position and tries to think.

"Hey Ying..." Syaoron said hardly thinking about what came out of his mouth.

"Darling...guess what's coming up soon?"

"Your birthday?" Syaoron questioned. Usually that was the first thing a girl wanted to hear when they asked those stupid questions thinking their guy can read their mind.

"NO!"

"Anniversary? Holiday?" Syaoron questioned.

"Good boy!" Ying shrill voice said suddenly. "Thanksgiving this year going to be at Kei's place! I'm flying in on Thursday...You WILL pick me up right?"

"I guess..." Syaoron replied a little abruptly. Lately all her phone calls to him have either made him fall asleep or annoyed him half to death.

"Well just making sure, hugs and kisses love...SEE you Thursday!"

"Thank god!" Syaoron mumbled and fell back on his bed. Groaning loudly he realized the phone call had forever ruined him going back to sleep.

Cursing he got up and realized he had English.

* * *

"Xaio-Lang..." Yelan said watching her son skip steps downstairs.

"Niang..." Syaoron paused briefly to give her a respectful bow.

"You are picking up Sakura today right?" Yelan questioned, "I saw her waiting outside ten minutes ago.

Syaoron froze thinking then he realized he wasn't suppose to...

"All well...back to Break..."Syaoron paused.

'Sakura! She's going to school?'

"YES!" Syaoron said loudly. He grabbed a certain envelope hint hint and ran out the front door with hi bag. He had to catch her and right a wrong. If she accepted this it would so mean that she'd forgiven him for sure. She said they were cool but...he wanted to hear the words out of her mouth...that she forgave him...

* * *

Sakura rushed inside the school and headed to her locker. Switching books she headed outside to meet one of her friends in the front.

"Sakura!"

She turned with a smile and realized it was Syaoron coming towards her. Her smile faded and she stared at his crooked smile. He was defiantly still HOT since her heartbeat had only increased pumping blood.

Syaoron smiled as he caught Sakura just in time. He didn't mind the many stares he got from running to her but all he saw was her standing there. Brown hair curled lightly around her face to mid-upper arm. A smile plastered on and her emerald eyes making him sink deeper within her pool.

He hugged her as soon as he reached her slipping the envelope into her pocket.

"Hey! How are you?"

Sakura just stared at him weirdly. "Fine Syaoron...Why the sudden warmth?"

Sakura asked a little intimidated.

"Sak...I thought we were cool?" Syaoron said sighing.

"We are..." Sakura said walking away.

"Sak!" Syaoron said pleadingly.

"See you later Syaoron!" Sakura smiled a bright smile at him and waved a little wave brought it to her lips and blew him a kiss.

Syaoron smirked and knew that they were cool since she gave him the 'miss ya! Love ya!' wave and kiss.

Syaoron whistled low as he walked away.

The day had suddenly gotten brighter!

* * *

"Take our your pencils and get ready for the pop quiz!" The teacher's voice echoed and Sakura reached into her pocket for her pencil. She felt a piece of paper.

"Huh?" Sakura scrunched her eyebrows "What's this!"

She opened it and there was the money!

Widening her eyes as she remembered the hug Syaoron gave her this morning

"THAT BASTARD!" Sakura said clenching a fist and standing.

"Miss Kinomoto? Is there something you need to take care of?" The teacher questioned, "No...Of course not..."Sakura said sitting feeling blush rise to her check with all the stares she received from her classmates.

"She'd definitely get him for this! Sakura smiled an evil smile and pulled out paper as the teacher started asking questions.

* * *

Syaoron whistled happily as it was time to go home. He'd have to confirm what Ying said this morning with Kei in case Ying was trying to pull a stunt. He was definitely having the best day for a long time now! Sakura loved him...His friends were coming...what could go wrong?"

Syaoron smiled as he saw Sakura leave her English class. She had a beautiful smile on her face as she saw him. Syaoron noticed all the stares they were getting but blocked them out when she stood right in front him.

Sakura smiled and wrapped an arm around his neck pulling his head to meet hers. Slowly she traced his lower lip with her tongue and gained the access she wanted. She deepened the kiss and used her other hand to wrap his hand around her waist.

Syaoron lost thought. He couldn't believe his Sakura would just do this! This day was just getting better and better! If this was a dream God don't wake him UP! He followed her lead and was about to slide his hand under her shirt when she moved back and sweetly waved goodbye to him. He was stunned. How could she walk away so unaffected by that kiss! God! He wanted to grab her and finish what she had started.

Sakura was shaken as she broke that kiss. She had not wanted to stop and that scared her a lot! She forced herself to pull away and leave sweetly but that...that had taken so much strength for her to do that. Shaking her head clear she headed home.

* * *

Syaoron laid on his bed satisfied after he called Kei and he confirmed it! He'd have to tell Sakura tomorrow what the plan was going to be!

Happily he picked up his jacket and book bag. Syaoron paused as he saw an envelope fall out of his jacket pocket.

He groaned

"Sakura...You Bitch" Syaoron whined. He knew that French kiss had a purpose! She had pulled the same stunt he had to get that money in his jacket.

He opened the envelope and a not fell out as well...It said:

DON'T FUCK WITH ME!

Love, SAKURA

"SAKURA!!!!!!" Syaoron shouted

"Keep it down!" Yelan snapped from downstairs.

Syaoron immediately shut his mouth.

Yelan shook her head. She assumed Poor Syaoron was masturbating and calling Sakura's name! He was definitely confused whom he wants.

* * *

"Feel better?" Yelan said the next morning when Syaoron came down to eat Breakfast.

"What?" Syaoron said bowing.

"Your you-know-what" Yelan said

"What?" Syaoron asked confused

"Masturbating?" Yelan whispered

Syaoron fell over.

"MA! What makes you think I was doing that!?"

"You screamed Sakura's name" Yelan said "if you weren't masturbating then...YOU SLPET WITH HER?"

"MA!!!!!" Syaoron said turning red with embarrassment as the servants passed with a smiled on their face. "I was just mad at her!"

"Oh lord, Torture?" Yelan asked

"NO!!! She did something to me at school and I just reminisced it with anger!"

"She gave it to you at school and didn't finish so you're mad at her?" Yelan questioned

"NO! Ma we didn't DO that!" Syaoron said angrily "She just pissed me off with that kiss!"

"So you two were..." Yelan was cut off as he left angrily. She smiled. Score a point for mom!

* * *

Syaoron breathed a breath he didn't know he held. Checking his wallet he dropped by the store and picked up some beer. He needed to think things out without his mother's meddling.

"Fuck..." Syaoron cursed softly as he walked into the store and walked to the alcohol section. He grabbed a six-pack and turned to leave.

BUMP

"Sorry..."

Syaoron looked at who bumped into him and noticed it was Sakura.

He smiled.

"Sak..."

"Syaoron..." Sakura said acknowledging him when she realized whom she bumped into.

"Getting drunk?" She questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Sak...yesterdays' kiss fucked me up..."Syaoron said with a smile. He came closer to her.

"Syaoron...you are drunk!" Sakura said moving back.

"Are you done shopping?" Syaoron asked

"Actually I was headed to the front to pay...so if you excuse me" Sakura said grabbing her cart and headed around him

"I'm done to" Syaoron said firmly.

Sakura groaned inwardly. 'I was afraid of that'

Sakura ushered him to pay first.

He shook his head and put his beer with her things. Sakura gasped as he pulled out his wallet

"NO!" Sakura said firmly.

Everyone looked at the couple.

"Darling!" Syaoron faked putting an arm around her. "I'll pay this time, no need to get mad" He leaned down and whispered. "Sakura...you're causing a scene..."

"All right" Sakura said and felt Syaoron warmth burn through her shirt.

The cashier looked at them with a smile and started to ring up their items.

""You two make a good couple," the cashier said.

"Of course!" Syaoron said lovingly "we're perfect...everyone in life always said so"

Sakura poked him. He had better stop lying!

"Have a wonderful night!" the cashier winked.

Sakura turned red as she noticed the cashier had put the teddy she bought on the top of a bag he handed to Syaoron.

'Oh god, kill me now' Sakura begged

"I will" Syaoron said eyeing that teddy. Black would be a nice color for Sakura. Plus it served her right for yesterday's embarrassment she caused.

Paying he helped her take the things out of the store.

"Where's your car?" Syaoron asked

"I didn't bring it, I exercised instead!" Sakura said "thank you for paying so I'll be going now."

"Get in" he said steering her towards his car. Sakura sighed. She did buy too much to carry it all the way home.

"All right!" Sakura said and got in.

Syaoron smirked. He had her trapped all right.

"So...Sakura...let's go out tonight"

"No" Sakura replied promptly.

"Why?" Syaoron said narrowing his eyes.

"Because it's you" Sakura said "Or would you like me to remind you what you just did to me in the store?"

"That's okay" Syaoron said quickly "but you did deserve that" he laughed

"Shut up!" Sakura blushed lightly.

"By the way... that was a nice teddy...Black suits you!"

"Bastard!" Sakura said sweetly. She got out of the car when he stopped at her house. She pulled out the grocery and he came up behind her.

"Let's go...now"

"NO!" Sakura said. "Who'd put the grocery away?"

"All right" Syaoron sighed "But right after..."

"All right, we'll go hang out" Sakura said with a tiny smile. 'Anything to get him off her back right now'

"Promise?"

"Promise" Sakura said keeping her hands busy.

Syaoron leaned against his car and waited for her to finish. Suddenly James came out and noticed Syaoron.

"Master Li? Are you mort leaving?"

"No I'm waiting for Sakura" Syaoron said looking at his watch for the hundredth time. He was not a very patient man.

"Mistress Sakura? Why she said she was going to take a nap!" James said confused.

"SAKURA!!!" Syaoron roared.

Her head peeked out of the front door and she smiled slightly.

"No thanks Syaoron but thanks for the ride home!"

"Saku, I will come drag you out! You promised!"

"I lied" Sakura said crossing her fingers for him to see. "James go on inside, I'll personally lock the gates!"

"All right..."James looked uncertainly between the two and finally shook his head in confusion leaving the pair to glare at one another.

"One more chance Sakura..."Syaoron said looking at the floor with a clenched fist. He looked up at her with controlled anger.

"Oops..."Sakura said as she locked the gate.

Syaoron smiled at her and she saw him walk to the driver side of his car. She smirked. He had admitted defeat.

Sakura gasped. He stood by the gate and used his car as support to climb and flip over the gate.

Next thing Sakura knew he was standing in front of her with an arrogant smirk. He unlocked the gate and threw a protesting Sakura over his shoulder. Throwing her into the car he went to his side to drive.

Sakura was much quicker to come to and locked his door. If she couldn't get inside her house she'd sit in his car.

She stuck out her tongue at his disapproving face.

His disapproving look turned into a smile as he pulled his control out of his pocket, showed her and opened the door while she was still to stun to relock the door.

"Let's hit the road!" Syaoron announced.

Sakura gasped and turned away from the whole time.

Syaoron smiled lightly. She'd come around.

* * *

"Sakura..."Syaoron started as he pulled her out at his house only. No one was home so no one would know he kidnapped her for a while.

"What!" Sakura said raging.

"Saku...we have to work things out now because, everyone's going to Kei's house this year for the Thanksgiving dinner, you never go each year because we've always had it in some other country but... this year it's here and I want things to go well between you and I"

Sakura turned towards him and a silence formed.

"You kidnapped me to tell me that?"

Syaoron flinched, as he got ready for the blowout of her sweetness. She laughed.

"Saku?"

Sakura continued to laugh then gave him a hug. She had forgotten they were in his room and this would all look wrong to anyone but them.

"Syao...I told you we were cool, of course I'll come even if you do piss me off sometimes...It's just funny to kidnap me to just say THIS!"

Sakura laughed again and he hugged her.

Syaoron had never wanted to be like this with her more than this second.

Thunder flashed as the light rain outside turn to full blown rain.

Sakura blushed lightly as she remembered that night. She looked up at Syaoron and figured he thought the same since a light pink touched his cheeks and he held her tighter. Sakura looked away. She had to get out of this situation.

"Well... Sakura said pushing her hair back "let's um..."

He shut the door and pulled her back to him.

"Saku..."

Sakura faced him boldly and got nervous when she saw the desire in his eyes. She licked her lips nervously and was about to speak when he swooped his head down to capture her lips.

"Syao..." Sakura started and never finished as she felt him lead her to his bed.

He gently laid her on the bed and broke his demanding kiss. Sakura breathed as she tried to rearrange her scattered thoughts.

Too late, He was already trailing little kisses down her neck and sucking on her neck.

Sakura squirmed and tried to focus but to no anvil she fell deeper into the clouded embrace he had created. Her hands shook as they found themselves weaving into his soft brown hair. She moaned lightly as he brought his warm hands under her shirt and fondled her bra clasp lightly.

He chuckled and let his hand wander around making her move and squirm around. He continued to torture her until he finally reached underneath her bra and cupped her breast.

Sakura gasped as unfamiliar sensations ran through her body.

She breathed harder and opened her mouth to stop Syaoron but he had already covered her mouth with his for another searing kiss. He couldn't help it. Something she wanted to do with Syaoron had finally come so why not enjoy it.

"You've never done this before haven't you Saku?" Syaoron asked skimming his hand around her nipple

Sakura shook her head.

"Who are you saving it for then? You're almost Twenty-three...let me show you how then"

Sakura head cleared at that.

Had he implied he was helping her? Sakura felt tears touch her eyes and it stung. She sat up and pushed his hands off of her. She wanted him to be then one but Damn him and his arrogant self!

She got up and left the room.

"Saku! What's wrong?" Syaoron asked

"Go to hell Bastard! I'm not just anyone to use!" Sakura yelled back running out into the storm.

"Am I destined to keep going this far and losing everything I want so dearly?" Sakura thought with tears brimming around her eyes now. One lone tear fell and the others followed. She couldn't stop it! All she knew is that she wanted to go home!

Syaoron stood at his front door watching her go...

"What did I do?"

A/N:

All right people to make up for the very long days I took to post this chapter up here ya go! Chapter 6 WAY LONG! For me at least who had to type it and upload it! Heh

Well hope you enjoy and review so I can post up chapter 7

I warn you on chapter seven though There will be a LEMON! Guess who it is?


	7. Thanksgiving Sickness

A/N: what's up ppl I c my last chapter made a lasting impression so here's Chappie 7

Getting closer to the point of the story. Review for me! There will be two parts! 2 this chapter!

Chapter 7: Thanksgiving Sickness

Tomoyo smiled slightly as she caressed Eriol's hair. He was sleeping. He had come from England to pick her up in Osaka. Straight from there they'd flew straight to Hong Kong. Tomoyo giggled as she remembered whining to Eriol that she wanted to get there early to see Sakura and how his face fell when she wanted to leave as soon as he got there and already had plane tickets ready.

She looked at the key chain Sakura had given her before she left and saw Sakura's smiling face on the picture with her arms around Syaoron's neck.

'Those two…'

"I wonder how they're doing?" Tomoyo asked herself softly.

She stared out the window watching clouds past as they flew past them. She wished Ying had never come now…at first it was all-cool then when they started dating everything changed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ying put on a huge smile as she saw Syaoron leaned casually against a pillar.

"DARLING!!" Ying said running as graceful as she could over to him.

Syaoron awoke with a smile, strained…but still…a smile.

"I'm so glad to see you again!" She squealed

"Yeah…"Syaoron said holding her at arm's length.

He felt a little embarrassed as people stared and forced her off. Ying frowned

"Do you not love me anymore?" she announced to the airport.

Syaoron felt a twig of redness touch his check. He bent and kissed her to take the pout off her face.

The people observing slowly turned back to what they were previously doing. Syaoron sighed a sigh of relief and dragged her out of the airport before she could embarrass him any further.

"Darling! Talk to me! How was living at home? Hmmm?" Ying jabbered on in the car.

Syaoron sighed and wondered why he always fell for the annoying type! Then again the whole woman species was annoying without Cash!

"Well…" Syaoron started trying to lighten the mood of the lady destroying his arm to the right.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Sakura? Ne! Hey Sakura? Aren't you running a little too late today?" Nadeshiko's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Sakura?"

Sakura heard her mother all right…but she didn't want to answer. The only thought she could function now was Syaoron…

"Sakura!" Nadeshiko said helplessly. Now she was worried. Sakura had come home yesterday and didn't have dinner and now she wasn't answering? What was wrong with her daughter!

"Sakura-Chan open this door right now! Sakura!" Nadeshiko pounded on the door.

Sakura listen to her mother's pleading but didn't open the door. She didn't have the strength. She rather sit here and contemplate…Syaoron…

"Sakura…" Nadeshiko pleaded. She sat down to listen if Sakura was within her room.

"Ma'am?" James said coming up the stairs

"What's wrong?"

"James!" Nadeshiko stood up "Open Miss Sakura's door NOW!"

"I don't have the key…only Xingfa has it"

The mead maid just happened to be passing as well and Nadeshiko basically jumped at her.

"Xingfa!"

She jumped and turned noticing her Mistress was almost hysterical!

"What is it?"

"Open Sakura's door NOW!" Nadeshiko said pointing to Sakura's door shakily.

She prayed her daughter was okay!

Xingfa nodded and grabbed her keys out. She unlocked it and Nadeshiko rushed in past her.

Confused she looked towards James but James was just as lost as she had been.

"Sakura!" Nadeshiko gasped.

Sakura stared at her mother from her curled position in bed.

"Ma?" She whispered

"Sakura…why didn't you answer?" Nadeshiko asked softly. She sat next to her daughter.

"I couldn't…I didn't want to" Sakura said sighing. "I…wanted to be alone"

"But Sakura…you have to eat" Nadeshiko smiled lightly.

"I'm not hungry" Sakura replied

"You are!" Nadeshiko said firmly "your just ignoring it! You should be happy! Tomoyo and the girls will be back tomorrow."

Sakura nodded dumbly. Half of her just wanted t keep on sulking. The other half wanted to damn her lousy self for doing this just for a man and keep going and moving!

She was stuck. She didn't know where to go from here… and it was Syaoron's damn fault.

Nadeshiko sighed, as her daughter got lost in another world again. Ordering James to bring the food up she left Sakura there since she had many papers to look over for approval. She'd have to check on her daughter later.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nadeshiko touched the stairway and noticed Kaho downstairs.

Kaho smiled at her mother-in-law then frowned slightly.

"Mother? What's wrong?" Kaho asked

"Sakura…" Nadeshiko started "She had been acting strangely since last night"

"Ahh" Kaho said. "If I wasn't heading to work I'd go see but I'm running a little late myself"

Nadeshiko smiled a little. "It's quite all right, I'll check on her later and James has strict orders from me to stay put."

Kaho nodded and rushed out the door.

"That Kaho?" Touya's voice sounded.

"Yes" Nadeshiko said.

"Where's the Kajuu monster today?" Touya asked tying his tie.

"She's lost" Nadeshiko said before heading out.

"What?" Touya asked lost. Puzzled he grabbed his briefcase as well and headed out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron stared as Ying danced around his room. She just wasn't like the one he fell for so long ago…Maybe...no! Ying just didn't occupy his whole heart anymore as he thought of Sakura running from him just yesterday.

'Will she be okay? Will she show up tomorrow at the bash?'

"Syaoron…" Ying said seductively. She sat on his lap and pouted her "cute" pout.

He looked up and searched her eyes thoroughly. He didn't see a spark anymore. Pushing away that fact he kissed her.

'This will surely remove Sakura out of my head'

Ying happily lip locked with him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto his bed. Glancing at the unclosed door she pushed it off. No one was going to come by so why close it! Besides the thrill of getting caught always thrilled Ying.

She pushed Syaoron onto the bed and sexily crawled on top. She licked her lips slowly and trailed his mouth with little kisses. Syaoron answered them by puling her closer nudging her erotically. Although his actions got her excited there was no such pleasure for him.

Ying smiled softly as he pulled her skirt up and felt his hands on her thigh. Obviously she was still attractive if she could still get him in bed in less than an hour.

"Syaoron…" she mumbled and she sucked lightly on the pulse at his throat. She scrunched up her eyebrows as she noticed his pulse wasn't quickening like hers.

He grunted as she brushed by his erection and let out a sigh as she purposely touched and grabbed to exert pressure. Her mistake was in getting to close, Syaoron easily captured, she was on her back next to him; his warm thigh locked her legs in place.

"Arrogant man…" Ying whispered. Damn him, he even had the audacity to smile. He moved his fingers inside her. She let out a groan of pure pleasure and Syaoron continued to suck on her breast and fondle the other. Ying was lost as the rest happened in a flash!

Next thing she knew his fingers had found a rhythm and was torturing her beyond imagination. This was why she loved Syaoron, he'd never bore her in bed…even if he bored her outside of it…besides the money would keep her damn faithful to pop a kid or two out for him. Her hands tore at the sheet as she guided him into her.

Syaoron drove in hot, and hard just as she found her release. She squeezed him as well and made him lose his piece of control…suddenly he released in her as well and collapsed on top of her screaming the name he had sought to forget.

"SAKura!!"

Ying panted and stopped, "Darling?"

Syaoron closed his eyes in defeat…nothing would never replace Sakura's smile engraved in his heart.

"Sorry…Ying"

Ying looked at him in weirdness "Thank you Honey, You really should apologize for doing that with me and making a mess without wearing a condom!"

Syaoron buried his head in his bed as he sighed in relief rolling off her. He definitely missed Sakura at this moment. He rolled over and watched the tress shed their leaves as the breeze blew on it. He watched each autumn crispy leaf fall and followed it with his eyes as each fell softly on the pavement below.

"Suteki…" He whispered…then a pair of beautiful emerald eyes appeared of him…

(LOL alright! I'm not good lemons alright!!!!)

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura heard the maid calling her from outside the door but she continued to stare out the window in wonderment. Her pajamas moved slightly as a breeze reached her window.

"Suteki…nice" Sakura whispered.

She continued to stare out her window seeing a certain amber-eyed boy smile softly at her and she smiled back. She definitely like this boy as he stood in the middle of the falling autumn leaves that fell around him. Patterns of Yellow, red, and orange fell around him and Sakura giggled slightly as one landed on his green sweater.

"Miss Sakura!" A maid said opening the door finally without permission. Everyone already knew by now that Sakura was not herself today and she had warned Tomoyo but she had insisted on seeing Sakura. Just this moment she walked in to see her mistress smiling and laughing at nothing outside and slowly withdraw back to her impassive self again.

"Yes?" Sakura asked in a monotone voice as the maid stood in front of her.

"Miss Tomoyo is here to see you!" The maid said loudly and slowly, she wondered if her mistress understood any words that just came out of her mouth. Furrowing her brows she stared at Sakura serene face that was so angelic yet her emerald eyes stared farther than it should leaving her mistress beautiful yet lost in whatever thoughts she had left to think an bout.

Sakura turned her head towards the maid and away from the window like a mechanical doll.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura whispered softly. She stared at her hands and saw a certain image of an amethyst-eyed girl replaced the amber-eyed boy and she snapped her head up suddenly "Tomoyo's BACK!" Sakura yelled getting up from her chair she had been sitting on. She went to her closet and again the Maid saw her lost the usual glint in her eyes and went around throwing an outfit the regular Sakura would never wear.

……………………………………………………………………..

Tomoyo looked up as the door to the living room opened and her smiled drooped a little as she saw Sakura.

Sakura was dressed in a yellow tube top and a baby blue Caprice.

She looked lost as the maid guided her in and she jabbered gibberish to the maid who nodded nicely to her.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo said walking up to her.

The maid left and closed the door leaving Sakura in Tomoyo's care.

Tomoyo pointed to the sofa and both sat. Tomoyo felt Sakura fly into her embrace first and her eyes widened as she felt a tear drop from Sakura's face to her neck.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked softly "What's' wrong?"

She lost it. Sakura was sobbing hysterically as she told Tomoyo three words she hadn't uttered to anyone else but herself and Syaoron.

"I love HIM!!!" Sakura sobbed "so much…it hurts…Tomoyo…It hurts that…He…Only wants it…I want to…to…to be more to him."

Tomoyo held her friend tightly and listened to her tell her tale.

Tomoyo clenched her fist as Syaoron acted the asshole to Sakura. He would definitely have to pay before Tomoyo Daidouji went back to Osaka! Sakura quieted after a while and held on tight to Tomoyo.

"It's all right…Sakura…I'll spend tonight with you, and we can have a slumber party like we use to, ne?"

"Hai" Sakura nodded. Tomoyo noticed the glint of happiness back in her eyes and sighed a sigh of relief. She had felt bad for leaving Sakura to face all this by herself now…

"It'll be okay…"Tomoyo grinned slightly "I'm here now!"

Sakura nodded again and her infamous smile lit.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron groaned as Eriol pranced around his room touching everything.

"Aw, come on Syaoron, bring up the good mood! I'm back in town and all I get is a grumbling fool? Why I might as well never come home"

"Now there's an idea!" Syaoron smirked.

Eriol laughed "Syaoron you're sense of humor has gotten worse I see"

"No, but your certainly have taken a shit Eriol" Syaoron said with a annoyed smirk.

"DARLING"

Eriol groaned.

Syaoron braced himself as a tumble of perfume and woman hit him square on the chest.

"What is it?" Syaoron snapped even harsher than when Eriol and he was alone in the room

Ying frowned " Oh, I see, in a foul temper huh? I can cheer that right up if ERIOL would leave sweetie!"

Syaoron had a look of disgust on his face as he inhaled bouts of her Paris perfume that was "IN" according to her.

"Well…I was actually hoping on leaving to but Tomoyo is sleeping over at Sakura's to catch up and I thought we'd go out for the night Syaoron but if you'd rather not I could…" Eriol said heading to the door.

"No!" Syaoron said quickly throwing Ying to the side "I'll be happy to go with you for a guys night out!"

"Darling!" Ying gasped "What ABOUT ME!"

"Stay home" Syaoron said simply grabbing his jacket and wallet.

"But I would like to go as well…since Tomoyo and Sakura rudely secluded me from their party" Ying pouted in her puppy dog way "Please it'll only take an hour"

"No!" Syaoron said slamming the door in her face.

"Fine! You Bastard!" Ying threw things at the front door until she heard a person clear their throat with authority.

She turned in a mad frenzy way and stopped; She straightened and smiled a little. "Mrs. Li"

Yelan looked at her and strongly disliked her smell of perfume and attire. Her dress was barley covering her ass and her dip showed too much cleavage.

"Ying dear…I believe it may be time to educate you on being Syaoron's wife since the time will be drawing near."

"Yes" Ying said timidly but cursed the old woman silently. She hated lectures!

Yelan sighed as well and thought of the long night she'd have to correct Ying's error, especially about her rage!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

a/N: sorry if this was a boring chappie but I SWEAR that the next chapter will explain bunchos of new twists! For now this is just to satisfy your hunger and to give ya an update on what's up!

The second part will pick up from Ying's lecture to the girl and guy night! Not to mention the ruinations of the Gang! Review 4 me please!

6


	8. Thanksgiving Sickness II

A/N: All right people! I see that my lil update not long ago 4rm this date made everyone want to keep reading! But I got some faithful readers to my other story to and got to split my time equally! Pleaze! If u haven't tell me what you think about the other storie!

Well here goes! Oh and keep in mind this chapter is going to be really long! To make up for my laziness in the chapter before! Lucky for u huh?

Chapter8: Thanksgiving Sickness II

Yelan eyed her future daughter-in-law and sighed, as she seemed to look everywhere else but at her.

"Ying dear…" Yelan started drawing Ying's eyes to make contact with her once more.

"Yes?" Ying said hesitatingly.

"As Syaoron's wife and…well a Chinese wife in general…doesn't "throw" things "if" he husband would like to go out without her." Yelan watched Ying's expression and knew she was embarrassed as her cheeks turned slightly red.

"You mustn't raise your voice, you must always obey his judgment, and most of all you mustn't lose your temper" Yelan said a little sharply. "Destroying the house will get you nowhere but a mess to clean up understood?"

Ying nodded dumbly but refused to look at her future mother-in-law anymore.

'Damn woman, keep your advice to yourself' Ying thought bitterly. She was sick of lectures and sick of these old people telling her what's best for her. She wanted to live her life the way she wanted and not the way the "old" generation wanted.

'Damn you Syaoron Li if you think I'll obey you're every command as a stupid bitch!'

Yelan shook her head slightly as Ying once more had seemed to be thinking out something else. Giving up for the hundredth time Yelan gently tapped the oak table a little loudly to signify her leaving.

It worked Ying looked up.

"Now…Since I believe you are most occupied with your thoughts, I trust you'll sleep on this advice I lend to you?" Yelan said more forcefully than good-naturally. She walked to the door and turned back to receive an answer when she didn't hear one, she arched an eyebrow slightly.

"Yes" Ying answered relief flooded her face as she realized there would be no more mother to daughter talking.

"One more thing" Yelan said turning back before she left completely. "Obedience to your husband is not a weakness but more of an endearment"

Ying scowled at her back as she left "tramps like you don't need to exist any longer" Ying muttered under her breath and went upstairs. If she wasn't going out tonight then she might as well change to her teddy and go to sleep.

Flinging her black hair back she flounced upstairs in her super model walk with her nose in the air haughtily.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron groaned slightly as Eriol decided to start on his change of character since the last time they saw each other.

"Eriol!" Syaoron said gruffly like a grouchy bear. "Shut the hell up for once and enjoy" Syaoron said pointing to his sake and drank it up.

Eriol watched as Syaoron continued to drown his mood in sake. Shaking his head slightly he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

"Syaoron…really what is wrong?"

Syaoron didn't answer as he stared away completely lost in his own world.

"Syao…"Eriol said a little louder.

He turned around and ran a hand through his already messy brown hair.

"Hell Eriol…" Syaoron said pushing the sake away. "This isn't me!"

Eriol smiled slightly "I knew it already, so you might as well tell me now…"

"Or what?" Syaoron said getting up from the bar.

"You know I have my ways to dig up your secrets" Eriol said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You sure as hell do!" Syaoron said cursing. He pulled out a twenty and laid it out on the bar.

"Leave?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah" Syaoron mumbled

"You're drunk aren't you?" Eriol asked

"Why do you say that?" Syaoron asked with a trace of anger.

"You're cursing a lot more, you paid more than you owe, and you forgot your keys?" Eriol said pointing out the obvious. With a grin he snatched the keys. "I'll drive, you relax a little and tell me what I missed"

"Your funeral" Syaoron replied and strolled out of the club.

Eriol smiled a half smile and caught up with his friend. "Ya know Syao…You're humor and jokes are worse when you're drunk"

"Two words" Syaoron said turning to him.

"FUCK YOU" they both chorused together.

Eriol laughed, "I thought so…"

"Hell" Syaoron said afterwards and continued to the car.

Eriol started the engine in Syaoron's sliver Toyota Celica.

"So you "are" going to tell me, right?"

Syaoron sighed loudly. "You win"

Eriol grinned. Pestering Syaoron was always his greatest weakness.

"I felt bad being with Ying tonight…"

"Sakura?" Eriol said keeping his eyes on the road as he talked.

Syaoron didn't answer but stared at Eriol. He was so carefree, so free of problems… Eriol draped his left arm casually against the wheel as he shifted the car into manual and his right gripped the stick.

Noticing his friend's stare he turned quickly to look at Syaoron "It is her isn't it?"

"Yeah" Syaoron said turning away from him. "I…Well she and me…still aren't that cool…plus I think I threw a little…lust in…"

"OH" Eriol said, "You dug yourself a hole"

"Hell yeah" Syaoron muttered rubbing his eyes.

"Ya know what Syao, let's hang at your place since I'm sure ya wife-to-be is snoozing by now"

"Sure why not? You torment me just as much over the phone, the only difference is I can't hang up when I want to"

Eriol laughed, "You never hang up anyways"

"I just might one day" Syaoron replied staring out the window like a child pressing his head to the glass.

"You screwed badly tonight Syaoron…let's not talk about it then okay?" Eriol said entering Syaoron's driveway.

"Ya" Syaoron said stating at Sakura's house next door.

"You're damn screwed" Eriol softly whispered under his breath as he watched his friend's gaze come in contact with a certain window where a light was on.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura curled on Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Hey…" Tomoyo said softly to Sakura. She brushed Sakura's beautiful Honey brown hair away from her face. "Saku… do me a favor and don't start anything tomorrow…let's have a great reunion…ne?"

"All right" Sakura said softly as she snuggled on Tomoyo's lap.

"Dress up with me tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked softly.

"All right!" Sakura said with a giggle. Her headshot up and they giggled together. Dressing up could always cheer up Sakura.

"Only if I can dress you," Sakura said evilly.

"Okay, I dress you" Tomoyo said with her own evilness.

"Deal" Sakura stuck her hand out. They both shook and collapsed in laughter.

Tomoyo watched her friend brighten and smiled softly. She'd have to help Sakura now…Since Sakura was the one who hooked her and Eriol up she'd have to hook these two clueless people up, no matter what she had to dress Sakura in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nadeshiko heard Sakura's musical laughter and smiled softly. Maybe Tomoyo being back wasn't so bad…Thank the lord that her Sakura was back.

Nadeshiko felt a hand lay on her shoulder and she smiled slightly.

"Fujitaka…" Nadeshiko sighed.

She felt the warmth even as she went to her bed and cuddle in the blankets, she knew she wasn't alone tonight so let her have this peaceful time to herself.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura ate her Breakfast/Lunch happily as she reminisced her morning.

Tomoyo would be back at 5:30 to pick her up for the party but till then! It was only two in the afternoon; she had plenty of time.

Sakura giggled softly as she spread butter onto her toast and remembered what she dressed Tomoyo in.

Tomoyo had left dressed in tight leather pants with high heels complete with a dark blue halter-top that ended above her belly button.

Finishing her meal happily Sakura slipped out of her chair and twirled a complete turn before she saw her brother and sister-in-law.

"Morning" Sakura said brightly coming up to give them hugs.

"Morning Kaju…" Touya started and a hand flew over his mouth.

'How's sleeping beauty?" Kaho asked sweetly keeping her hand tightly clamped against Touya's mouth.

"Beautiful!" Sakura laughed not minding her brother with his death glare centered towards his wife who ignored him.

"Great!" Kaho smiled brightly.

"Where are you two headed for Thanksgiving?" Sakura asked cocking her head to one side.

"Everywhere!" Kaho laughed. "We've been invited everywhere!"

"Well have fun!" Sakura said happily waving them off as she climbed the stairs to her room humming.

Kaho smiled as she watched Sakura walk up.

Touya narrowed his eyes at Kaho and licked her hand. She removed her hand. He smirked at her.

"Darling!" Kaho screeched and smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"You deserve it besides what's ever stopped you from letting me greet my sister?"

"Well Honey! She's had a tough day yesterday and she's human again so don't ruin her mood!" Kaho walked off.

"Woman!" Touya groaned.

"Will be the death of you!' Kaho cheerily informed him.

"Definitely!" Touya groaned following his wife.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dress to impress!" Sakura drilled into her head as she dressed for the hundredth time. For the hundredth time she couldn't find anything.

"Holy mother of…"

"I thought so…" a sweet voice entered her bedroom cutting her sentence short. "No worries though, your fairy godmother's here!"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled weakly "Why are you back here so early?!"

"Early? It's four"

"Four?" Sakura said looking at her clueless "Are you serious?'

"Yep!" Tomoyo laughed "Besides if I didn't come with things you'd never be ready in another hour and thirty minutes."

Sakura sighed knowing Tomoyo was indeed correct!

"Now! Try this! Besides you didn't think I'd really forget about our bet right?' Tomoyo said pointing to the attire she wore.

Sakura smiled a little and looked away clearing her throat.

"Well…don't ruin my mood go change!!!" Tomoyo shooed her into her walk in closet.

Tomoyo pranced around the room in happiness as she plotted her evil plan to hook up those two. Toying with a strand of her hair she giggled softly as she knew Eriol would notice her meddling but who cares, he would never be able to stop her anyways.

'Sakura! Ready?" Tomoyo called in a singsong voice.

"Yea I'm out!" Sakura sighed peeking out of the closet only to be swung fully out my Tomoyo who gushed at her sense of fashion since Tomoyo was majoring in Fashion Designing, her taste was always best and after all she spent half the childhood with Sakura dressing her.

Tomoyo suddenly laughed a manic laugh of happiness and success.

"Brilliant!" Tomoyo laughed again twirling Sakura around as the dress clung to her every curve.

Although the dress only went up to her knee the dress clung tightly framing and accenting everything she had to its fullest.

"I look wanton" Sakura stated.

"Great!" Tomoyo said with joy

"Tomoyo!!!" Sakura whined but to no anvil she was already digging through jewelry.

"Here!" Tomoyo smiled happily showing what she had in her hands.

Sakura eyed the necklace that Syaoron got her for her 17th birthday. It was a golden cherry blossom that glowed pink in the dark.

"NO!" Sakura whined "Please Tomoyo, dress me in something else and I promise I won't complain anymore!"

Tomoyo looked into her pleading eyes and a grin touched her lips again.

"All right, but I'll pick!"

"Deal!" Sakura smiled a little at…nothing.

Tomoyo was already digging into Sakura's closet again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron scowled at himself again and cursed his picky self today. He'd spent half the afternoon staring at different outfits on himself and so far he hated every single one as soon as he thought of what Sakura would think.

"Mother…."

"Tsk Tsk Syao" Eriol smirked shaking a finger in his direction from the door.

"Fuck it Eriol" Syaoron said taking off his sweater and collapsing on his bed.

"Syaoron what about this?" Eriol said picking up a dark green muscle shirt and a black jacket.

"Why?" Syaoron groaned

Eriol smiled sweetly. "Because Sakura bought this outfit for you…"

Eriol stared as the outfit disappeared and Syaoron stood wearing it with a smile on his face.

"I'm ready let's go" Syaoron called heading downstairs.

Eriol rushed down as well with a smile tugging restlessly at the corner of his mouth.

"Whoa Syao, you aren't single anymore…aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Sakura?"

"No…Ying" Eriol said with a sly smile.

"Oh…" Syaoron said his face fell two times as hard and patiently waited till he smelled the overpowering French allure perfume hit his nostrils paralyzing him.

"I'm ready!" a shrill voice exclaimed lovingly.

"Great let's go" Syaoron said the door and breathed in fresh air with relief.

Eriol looked just as grateful when he also took a clear breath.

"Let's hit it!" Eriol said happily scooting to the back while Ying and Syaoron sat up front.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura groaned she never made that deal with Tomoyo; She had dressed her up in a pink tank top with a black tight jacket complete with tight black slacks and thin high-heeled boots. To top of the whopper she'd accented Sakura's neck with…

DUN, DUN, DUN

Syaoron's necklace… (Sweat drop)

"Let's go!" Tomoyo yelled heading to the car.

Sakura groaned… "Tomoyo…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"SAKURA!" The girls shouted as the reached Kei's House.

"Hi!" Sakura smiled walking into all the girls' embraces.

Chiharu hugged her the longest and leaned towards her ear.

"I'm engaged…"

Sakura paused and Chiharu looked at her with a huge smile

"Takashi?" Sakura asked excitedly

Chiharu nodded shyly.

Sakura screamed along with all the other girls

"Congratulations!!!"

Chiharu nodded and blushed even more.

Sakura was caught up in the rush as each girl asked questions to everyone, before she knew it the party was at full blast and she was teasing all the boys until one walked in and her world stopped.

"Syaoron!" The boys and girls called.

He turned and she turned, their eyes met and Sakura felt a twig of hurt and happiness at his presence.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron felt a twig of jealousy as He saw Sakura sitting surrounded by guys and there was even a guy he didn't know. He felt his jaw line set in place. He had hoped to be happy tonight, it looks like this was already beginning to be an evening of being pissed.

'Damn' Syaoron cursed slightly.

Tomoyo saw the glare Syaoron clearly shot the guy.

"Syaoron meet Terry!" Tomoyo said introducing them "This is my friend visiting from Osaka"

"Hey" Terry said. He smiled lightly at Syaoron pushing his Black hair back to reveal violet eyes.

Syaoron nodded slowly and

Ying clung onto Syaoron with her vice-grips and whined about wanting to eat now!

Sakura felt a twig of jealously slowly spread as well through her body.

"Terry?" Sakura asked

He turned and smiled. From the moment he met Sakura he knew he wouldn't mind having her as a girlfriend and since she was free…

"Yeah?"

"Mind taking me to dinner?" Sakura smiled a charming smile and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, anything for a beauty such as you"

"Thank you" Sakura smiled sweetly.

Syaoron set his jaw and glared at Terry's back (If only looks could kill)

Sakura laughter brought him back to reality and he watched as she curved her arm around Terry's lovingly.

_Just like she used to hold me!_

Syaoron felt jealousy snap and took a breath of air. He refused to be the one to run! If anyone were doing the running it'd be her.

After Dinner

Sakura felt like suffocating because of Syaoron. He'd walk in with that Bitch and didn't even say hi to her.

"Then again you never said hi many times yourself" Sakura mumbled to herself. She tried to concentrate on the words leaving Terry's mouth but she found that Syaoron and her liked to eye lock a lot better than Terry's attempt.

His Amber eyes bore down on her back and she didn't need to turn around to know that they were there. She could feel his hot eyes on her that looked her up and down and knew exactly where to touch.

Sakura shook her head free of those erotic fantasies and ordered her to refocus on the conversations. She faked a smile to terry and allowed his arm to drape her shoulders casually although all he really did was irritate her at the moment. Sakura knew Terry wanted some by the end of the day, every guy did.

Tomoyo couldn't help but glance at those two unsuspecting pairs and giggled slightly as she saw Sakura breath quicken when Syaoron stared at her back.

"Ahh so they can sense one another's stare…"

"Who?" Rika asked next to her.

"Saku and Syao" Tomoyo grinned

"What?" Rika asked, "is there some big thing I missed?"

"There is if you don't know this!" Tomoyo said happily and informed the girls quickly of her evening she had planned.

The entire girl group burst into laughter.

"Hey!" Tomoyo said, "I'm playing by Ego only and we know what they both have!"

"EGO" Rika and Chiharu chorused

"Don't forget PRIDE!!" Meling and Naoko added with giggles.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked joining the girls.

"Nothing" Tomoyo qui8ckly said "Just facts!"

"About?" sakura asked "I'd like to know…"

"Nah, you're not interested trust me!" Tomoyo said taking a bottle of the shelf with a pretty glint.

Meling laughed and whooped sliding her arm into Dau Sz. linking them

"All right you people!" Tomoyo said gathering the groups of boys and girls.

"I have decided as a game to play spin the bottle and it's quite fair since…we have even numbers of boys and girls!"

Rika and Chiharu laughed and moved to their own men side.

"Everyone in?" Tomoyo asked.

"NO!" Sakura said, "I'll watch"

"SAKURA!!!" the girls chorused, "If you don't play then where will Terry play?"

Sakura flushed and stood firmly. "I don't think so"

"All well…" Tomoyo said tearfully "I guess poor Terry will have to watch as well just because Sakura had to spoil the mood of the game for us… and…Terry…then I guess she's too chicken to kiss!"

Everyone laughed and looked at Sakura.

If Tomoyo wasn't so far Sakura would've smacked her but everyone could see Sakura's pride and Ego shine through that pretty head or hers.

"FINE!" Sakura said snapping up her head to look at all of them. "Better yet, I'll go first just to prove I'm not a chicken to kiss, besides don't blame me if the man I kiss doesn't walk out clinging to you anymore.

Tomoyo's eyes lit up "All right"

She handed the beer bottle to Sakura who placed it on the floor and sat down cross-legged.

Everyone joined the group and Tomoyo watched as She spun.

Tomoyo looked at all the girls and stopped the bottle.

"Wha?" Sakura raised an eyebrow to look at Tomoyo

She smiled sweetly back at her. "Rules are you land on girl you go again, guy get guy then re spin, you have to kiss the guy/girl you get, French them for more than two minutes, In that closet!"

Tomoyo pointed to a walk in closet.

"Only downer, no more than ten minutes and bring proof"

"Proof?" Rika asked "How?"

"Proof on neck!" Meling said naughtily.

"Smeared makeup!" Chiharu said

"No! Anyone could smear their makeup!" Rika complained.

"All right proof on neck then!" Tomoyo said. She let go of the bottle and reseated herself next to Eriol.

"Go on Sakura…or did the Rules chicken you"

Sakura smirked a genuine smirk and flipped Tomoyo off before spinning.

It spun slowly…it slowed…and…finally…it…hit…TOMOYO.

"Gosh, Sak" Tomoyo said touching her chest with flatter "I didn't know you loved me so much!"

Everyone giggled and Sakura rolled her eyes pushing the bottle once more.

Tomoyo watched as she turned it again and saw Syaoron sitting across from her and prayed that it would land on him.

"If it does God I swear I won't deny Eriol tonight!!! Or even plot anymore about them!"

"SYAORON!!!"

Tomoyo's eyes pooped open with delight. "Delicious!" she squealed

"With some ones prayer I should say…" Eriol's voice said interrupting her chain of thoughts.

Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at him and watched Syaoron look at her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron was surprised when it landed on him. He looked at her and watched her open her eyes in surprise then quickly mask it by looking away and turned back with a smirk.

Syaoron stood and walked over to her. If they were going to satisfy this crew he'd make it look good because secretly he wished hard it'd land on him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura breath caught as she watched him stroll over with an arrogant smile. Suspiciously she faces him and her breath caught as she felt his arms draw her into his arms. He carried her to the closet yet she could do nothing but hold his neck and stare at his features that made him stand out so well.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Every man whistled as he swept her up and grinned slightly before they went inside the closet shutting the closet door.

"Kawaii!!!" Tomoyo shouted and went automatically stood to go to her purse.

"Where are you going?" Meling asked "Closet's this way!"

Tomoyo giggled at Meling and held up a remote control held screen.

"You didn't" Chiharu laughed.

"I did" Tomoyo replied and the girls gathered to watch the camera she snuck in earlier when no one was looking.

"Damn, you really did have this night planned good" Meling said unbelievably.

"Oh yeah, besides Ying and all the guys would hog the closet door."

"Hey Tomoyo" Rika asked

"How do we see anything if there's no light" Naoko asked

"Hello! New century!!! Night Vision!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes

"AHH!!" The girls giggled and crowded to watch "The" moment!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Syao" Sakura started "I…"

"Shh" Syaoron said softly, "Saku…"

His mouth did all the talking there was needed. He pinned her against the door and she felt his hard arousal on her thigh. She blushed and felt his tongue rub ion hers creating a rhythm.

Sakura moaned softly as her hands dug into his hair and trailed down his back, when it reached his bulge he grunted softly and broke free of the suffocating kiss they shared. Pushing her hands up he put them back around his neck and slipped his hands under her legs drawing them around his waist.

Sakura smiled al little at his urgency and pulled his head back up. Syaoron's eyes met with hers and his hand trailed under her tank top to cup a breast. He watched in wonderment as her eyes closed in pure heat.

His eyes dwindled to the necklace she wore.

"Sakura you wore it…"He whispered

"Why not" sakura whispered back rubbing on him." Aren't you wearing what I bought you as well?"

"Of course" Syaoron smiled He captured her lips for another drugging kiss as one hand explored her breast and the other braced her leg around his waist.

"Syao…" Sakura said gasping for breath.

He didn't answer but sucked lightly on her neck.

She moaned sexily and rubbed against him harder as she bit a spot for her on his neck and sucked as well.

"You're such a bad girl tonight aren't you, all heated on us men tonight" Syaoron said grunting.

Sakura romantic faze broke suddenly and she remembered everything.

"Bastard! Get off!" Sakura said

"Saku…" Syaoron said urgently "It wasn't meant as a…"

"Go to Hell…" sakura said with a smile before opening the door to a pile of guys.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"I think he pissed her off," Meling said and all the girls looked up to see Sakura storm out. Everyone saw the hickies and Syaoron crawled out a little later to receive slaps from the guys.

Tomoyo smiled secretly and called the game off so they could do something else less provoking.

"Let's dance" Terry suggested and Grabbed Sakura's hand unexpectedly.

Tomoyo nodded. 'Why not? Those two were bound to lose it even more on the dance floor'

Tomoyo winked at all the girls and they returned it. Action two would be set off in motion now!

Tomoyo put on some slow music and they danced

"Three girls!" Tomoyo yelled

"All right!" The girls nodded except for Ying who was brushing off Sakura's scent with her own and sakura who was clueless to all this.

The girls surrounded Ying who finally pulled Syaoron into a dance and Sakura with Terry. Everyone scrunched the two couple up. Sakura avoided Syaoron's eyes the whole time though. Even if he was trying to make eye contact with her through the whole three dance even if he hadn't notice three songs played already.

Sakura looked at the couples and felt a jealous twitch as she saw Eriol with his arm protectively around Tomoyo who leaned on him. Rika and Kei swayed softly as well looking into each other eyes. Naoko and Takshin were busy kissing, and Meling and Dau Sz. were busy at each other's neck. Looking to the other side Chiharu and Takashi were talking softly with their forehead pressed together in a loving way. Adjusting her view again she saw Ying clinging to Syaoron but his eyes bore into hers, she looked away quickly.

"Ready girls?" Tomoyo whispered softly to Chiharu and Rika who were close

"Yeah!" they both said pulling a bit away from romantic dancing.

A fast beat song started up and the girls whooped as they started to dirty dance and Sakura smiled a little nervously at Terry but he seemed all into it. Syaoron was the exact replica as Ying went down and up on him but his eyes were on Sakura who was trying to leave but everyone blocked her.

Naoko and Takshin were the first to leave dancing in their own corner. Sakura glanced at terry but he pulled away suddenly.

"Hey I got to run!" Terry said to Tomoyo.

"Bye!" Tomoyo said "too bad you got to leave"

"I know" terry said sadly "Hey Sak, can I have your number by chance?"

Sakura noticed Syaoron's jaw twitch and she knew automatically he wouldn't approve.

"Of course" sakura smiled and wrote it for him "My cell" she said kissing his lips softly.

Who cares what Syaoron thought; it was her life!

"Thanks cutie, I'll see ya around" Terry whispered

Sakura nodded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron twitched as she did that and cursed underneath his breath, as he knew he had no authority over her. But did she have to do it like that to spite him that bad?

"Darling, I'm going to the Bathroom" Ying said softly. She slipped out of Syaoron's arm.

Tomoyo winked at Chiharu and she got the signal.

"Hey Sak, still think you the best at this!" Chiharu asked booty calling Takashi who gladly responded. Sakura noticed Tomoyo and Eriol had disappeared and Rika and Kei were making out. Meling and Dau Sz were also missing.

"Oh?" Sakura said raising a brow.

"Yea!" Chiharu said with a wink, "you and Syaoron may have been nest in High School but now you two are old!"

Takashi laughed agreeing.

Syaoron put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura turned to see Syaoron's infamous smirk.

"Let's show them," Syaoron whispered

"Of course" Sakura grinned back "No one EVER challenges the champions at their own sport!"

Sakura and Syaoron moved as one as they dirty danced their way to the top. One minute Sakura was in front being provocative turning and twisting her body the next Syaoron had her withering in his arm from behind.

Chiharu smiled a little knowing that no one would ever be able to beat that couple at their own game, and that's why they should be together.

The rest of the night blurred out Sakura and Syaoron were having fun again and that was all that mattered until it was time to go home…that's when the cool blew up to rage…

"I'll give you a lift" Syaoron said softly to sakura who was bugging Tomoyo to drop her off at home even if Tomoyo and the girls were leaving tomorrow afternoon. Sakura and Syaoron had already said they're goodbyes and were headed out when Tomoyo confided in Sakura she'd like to be alone with Eriol for a few Hours.

Sakura gave him a look and shook her head "that's alright"

"Really, we live next door, it's no trouble!" Syaoron pushed.

Sakura knew it was raining badly outside and Syaoron was being nice but Ying would be in there as well.

"What bitch want to rid with my darling by yourself? No chance!" Ying laughed

That was it Sakura totally blew then.

Everything had been out of proportion when Ying was there and sakura was all but ready to remove her NOW!

Sakura yanked at her hair. "How dare you insult me, I wouldn't take your man even if my life depended on it"

Ying whimpered, " Syao, did you see that?"

He didn't reply or help Ying up he just stared at the rampaging Sakura in a trance.

Sakura cursed aloud and ran out of the house with nothing, she ran towards home stirring Syaoron senses.

He yanked Ying into the car and drove looking for her but she was nowhere in sight.

Syaoron cursed badly and continued to search as he made his way home.

"Sorry Syaoron…"Sakura said shivering as she hid between two cars.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Get out" Syaoron said Ying hopped out and looked back as he backed up his car.

"SYAO!" Ying cried pitifully. "Where are you going?"

"To look for Sakura!"

"Why? She yanked my hair!!" Ying wailed.

"Shut up Ying and Get inside! Sakura's afraid of Thunder!" Syaoron drove off without another word he drove straight next door to look for her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura shivered slightly as she fell o her bed. Pulling the key chain out of under her pillow she stared at Syaoron holding her in the picture.

"Syao…I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered as she fell into a deep slumber shutting the distant roar of thunder out.

Sakura sighed as she saw an amber-eyed boy open his arms to envelop her in a warm hug "Syao…Aishiteru… **I love you** >" sakura sighed falling into the void Syaoron had created for only them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron didn't bother explaining as James open the door, he busted through the door bellowing Sakura's name.

Nadeshiko darted out of her study at the bellow and noticed Syaoron panicking face.

"What's wrong? Where's my baby did you do?" Nadeshiko asked frighteningly.

"Is she home?" Syaoron asked no one in particular.

"Yes" James said, "She said she was going up to sleep and to have no one disturb her."

"Hell" Syaoron swore and headed up opening her door he sighed in relief at her angelic face. Syaoron smiled swiftly and backed out of the room.

"Syao" she whispered and Syaoron paused. Sakura seemed to be dreaming but she still flung the blanket off revealing a curvy body that made him want to groan.

The shivering from her body awakened his sense and he immediately touched her forehead and flinched.

SHE WAS BURNING!

"What's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked from behind.

"She's running a fever!" Syaoron said pulling up a chair to her bed. "Get a cold cloth"

Nadeshiko gasped. "I'm getting the doctor"

"NO!" Syaoron yelled, "I caused this so I'll Take care of it!"

"My daughter…" Nadeshiko started and Syaoron looked up at her.

"Look, I will take care of her, I owe her this much so if you love her like you say you do you'll get a cold cloth now and call your family doctor for some medicine without his assistance I'll cure her."

"You're crazy!" Nadeshiko said suddenly

"I know" Syaoron said softly

Nadeshiko saw the grip Syaoron held her daughter's hand in and knew he was being very sincere at the moment.

She glanced on the floor and saw a key chain, picking it up she saw the gang and Sakura embracing Syaoron closely.

"Sakura…" Nadeshiko whispered and turned to face James ordering him about.

The fever went down by Morning but She still hadn't woken up yet causing Syaoron to stay up all night.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron didn't care if Ying had left in a rage early this morning, for all he cared good riddance to another shrill woman. He looked at the fragile Girl he almost lost last night and thanked god for saving her over the night.

Everyone had already stopped by to say there goodbyes and Tomoyo had left a good warning that made Syaoron never want to leave Sakura's side.

"if she dies, I'll have you're head one way or another…" Tomoyo had whispered softly into his ear before dragging Eriol away.

Syaoron stared at the pink clock on the dresser table and knew by now all their friends were flying back to school.

Sighing he laid back. It'd be okay to have just a little shuteye right?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron let go of Sakura's hand and she chased after him as he disappeared into the Cherry Blossoms… Sakura screamed his name but he wouldn't turn back he kept pointing, encouraging her to get through to the opening. When she got there she fell heard and fast…

Sakura gasped and noticed how parched her throat was.

She turned and saw Syaoron awaken,

"Saku…" Syaoron smiled softly

"Where…"

"In your room Saku…Everyone's already gone but don't worry…I'll get you some water" Syaoron quickly said as she pointed to her mouth.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

He was relieved. She'd woken up okay and thank god for that. He had been worried for her and now they and everyone else could rest assured that she was okay.

"Sakura" Syaoron whispered.

"Thank you…"a said suddenly

"What?"

"You…you guided me out of that dream, thank you"

"Er…okay…your welcome" Syaoron said awkwardly.

Sakura smiled slightly and rolled over. She closed her eyes again. "Sleepy…" She whispered.

"Go ahead, I'll watch you"

"No, go sleep too, you're tired, go home"

"NO!" Syaoron shook his head, "I'll be right here for you, Saku…you'll always find me here for you"

Sakura sighed a little and nodded reluctantly.

"Besides, I'll make it up Sakura, as soon as you're better we'll celebrate the birthdays we missed having with each other okay?"

"No" sakura mumbled.

"Yes, you promised three years ago…don't you remember? It doesn't matter if you don't cause I do so were doing it, besides we can give anything we want okay and we'll both have to accept alright?"

"Oh…alright" Sakura yawned, "Just leave me alone"

"All right, sweet dreams…" Syaoron said

"Yea" Sakura sighed holding back a yawn.

Sakura felt a happiness touch her as his lips made contact with her mouth slightly.

She sighed happily and cuddled into sleep. Syaoron also exhausted gave a small smile back and closed his eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Outside the door Yelan and Nadeshiko smiled.

"Those two are definitely going to be a good couple if they'll stop being so stubborn": Yelan whispered

"I know, but I guess they'll figure it out last as always" Nadeshiko smiled softly.

"Nadeshiko you're pretty slow to you know" Yelan laughed

Nadeshiko smiled "then she must inherit from me"

"So when do you think they'll get together?" Nadeshiko asked

"Soon" Yelan pronounced "They're already to far in to back out now" Yelan smiled

"And when they do, I'll have to put a hand in to make their minds up."

"You're right, this needs a little meddling with on our parts"

"Oh yes" Yelan smirked. "It will…"

A/n: so what do you think? Tell me by reviewing! Plus tell me what you think the mothers are planning.

I left many clues so I hope you may all know a little where I'm taking this story soon!

Thanx you and I promise to write as soon as I get at least five reviews and I swear I'll start on the next chapter! Arigatou!

15


	9. For Our Birthdays

A/N: So glad those who reviewed liked the last chapter! Well here goes another "episode" to my story! LOL

Hope every1 will enjoy this chapter as much as they enjoyed the others! And please remember to review and tell me what u think!

I'm still working on Second Chance to so don't expect many updates 4rm me

Thanx u!

Chapter 9: For our Birthdays!

"Where is he?!" Touya demanded as he stalked upstairs.

Syaoron awoke with a groan and felt a sharp pain in his neck. He'd been leaning to one side for all-night and needed to readjust his position. Opening an eye to that holler he opened his eyes to a sleeping Brown-haired goddess.

He smiled softly as his eyes traced her face and edged it into his heart. He'd never seen her so at peace; when a tiny smile lit her lips and she whispered his name, his heart quickened immediately. Syaoron watched her snuggle deeper and stretch softly.

Leaning over he whispered to her.

"Sakura…"Syaoron watched as she smiled and mumbled softly hugging her pillow more tightly.

"Saku…" Syaoron tried again "sweetheart…it's time to get up…"

She grasped his neck and pulled him close as she snuggled next to him. She rubbed her face against his and opened her eyes.

Sakura dreamt she was walking in a field of cherry blossoms and was looking for someone. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hands and she turned suddenly to meet loving amber eyes.

"_Syaoron…"_

Sakura had remembered saying as he swept her into his arms and carried her for the rest of the way. She had smiled at him and snuggled into his shoulder as he whispered for her to open her eyes. She hadn't wanted to even though she knew he was taking her from her beautiful garden she just wanted to be enveloped in his embrace.

She heard him again and snuggled into his embrace farther. She opened her eyes to see her beloved…

SYAORON!

Sakura squeaked as she realized whom she held in real life as well.

"Syao...Syaoron?" she asked uncertainly.

Syaoron smiled a little and nodded.

"Saku? You remember what happened on Thursday ne?" Syaoron asked holding her hand.

She nodded and looked around her room clutching her cover to her chest. When her vision cleared and Syaoron was still there she blinked several more times.

"What happened?"

Syaoron smiled just a little at his "slow" goddess. He could swear he just asked if she remembered anything from the other night and here she was in the middle of the afternoon saying she remembered at one moment and lost it all the next.

"Sakura… are you saying you don't remember you're fever on Thursday night and you don't know this is Saturday afternoon?"

"Already?" Sakura gasped. "Wait…why are you here?"

She was so furious she'd forgotten to hold the covers any longer pointing a finger accusingly at him. Not that Syaoron minded the view of her sitting up pointing at him with a thin teddy (happened to be the one he bought for her at the store). It was just that it looked wrong with Syaoron's hand in hers, her teddy nearly off with Syaoron sitting next to her looked WAY out of proportion.

"You Fucking Chinese Gaki! Get off of my SISTER!" Touya's voice sounded behind them.

Snapping back to reality, Sakura quickly covered herself and pulled Syaoron to her.

Not ready for the tug from her, Syaoron fell flat on her causing even a bigger mess as his lips touched hers in front of Touya.

Regaining her composure after an awkward moment and embarrassment, Sakura rolled Syaoron over to the other side and put herself between Touya's rampage and Syaoron who had also snapped out of it.

"How dare you take advantage of her state you Bastard! You being her friend was one thing, sleeping with her in MY HOUSE are another!" Touya yelled.

Sakura threw herself in between the two fighting off Touya's grasping hands for Syaoron's neck.

"Stop it Touya! We didn't do any of that!"

"Whatever! You were knocked out! How would you know he didn't peel away what you barely wore and climbed…"

SLAP!

"Don't you EVER insult ME! Sakura shouted letting the covers go again. She pushed her back up to Syaoron who lightly placed his hands over her slim waist. (Totally wrong move)

"Don't you ever think Syaoron would do that to me!"

Sakura yelled louder. Tears brimmed in her eyes. "Besides if we were doing it I'd be the one to consent anything"

"Oh really?" Touya sneered "Let's see it then! What would you do huh? Without ME always protecting you?"

"I don't always need you to protect me! I can kiss whomever I choose and you can't stop me!" Sakura crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Try then! I'll stop you any chance I get!"

She turned to Syaoron and noticed he was looking at her confused at all this.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on the bed.

Syaoron's eyes widened as he hadn't expected Sakura to do such a thing, but all thoughts fled him as soon as he felt her open her lips against his. He invaded twisting his tongue with hers and she moaned softly. Syaoron got pulled into a void with Sakura. In that void there was only him and her wrapped in an embrace to last lifetimes…

Until, they heard the bellow next to them…

"You damn Bastard!!!" Touya yelled lunging for Syaoron again.

"There!" Sakura breathed "was that proof enough for you onii-chan? Or would you like more?"

"Stop for god's sake Stop Touya!" Nadeshiko breathed heavily out.

She ran up the stairs when James had heard his bellow and went to warn the mistress.

Her view changed when she saw Syaoron in bed with Sakura. What threw her off was her daughter was barely wearing anything to cover herself up with.

"Okay, what's going on?" Nadeshiko asked

"I was proving to Touya that I could do anything I wanted to without his consent." Sakura concluded covering herself promptly again and forcing Syaoron to sit up as well.

Glaring at both of them Touya stalked out of the room muttering about murder. Nadeshiko sighed and followed suit with Kaho running beside her husband trying to get him into a better mood.

"You got Two Hours to get the hell out!" Touya's voice reached them.

"Well…" Syaoron started pushing his hair back a little. "What a Thanksgiving!"

Sakura nodded and wrapped the blanket around tighter with a small blush.

Syaoron turned away when she motioned with her finger to turn away.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura was dressed and sitting in his arms snuggling up next to him.

How she got there…

_Flashback to fifteen minutes before_

"Almost done!" Sakura yelled for the fifteenth time.

Syaoron had been asking for the past ten n minutes. Sakura cursed looking at her appearance and cursed herself even more for worrying.

'It's not like he's going to even notice you're alive!' Sakura chided herself after going through another no-no outfit.

"Done?" Syaoron echoed once more.

"All right!" Sakura snapped.

Pissed off she threw on the pink halter with a black slack. Adding on his cherry blossom necklace he got her on purpose.

"Kuso…" Sakura cursed. She really was trying to impress the damnable guy!

But in her heart she knew one thing was true! She wanted his breath to stop when he looked at her and she wanted him to smile that soft smile he used to have only for her and tell her how beautiful she was again.

BUT…

Bam back to reality…

Never will happen. With a sigh she walked out and met his eyes. She fell into their pools instantly…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron smiled slightly as he felt her sigh contently and snuggle closer in his embrace. Putting his head on her head he smelled her sweet scent of her shampoo and he let the aroma wrap him up in a dream that may never be.

Syaoron flushed slightly as he remembered his dream… when he fell asleep with Sakura he had dreamed of a life with her, how happy they'd be, how she'd stand by the door and wait for him, how she'd smile her beautiful smile and hand him their first child…

"Syao…"

Syaoron looked down into her eyes.

" Ya know you can leave now…" Sakura whispered.

"I know, but…"

"I'm fine now…I'll be myself by tomorrow…"

Syaoron sighed and put his hand under her chin bringing her face to face him.

"Saku… You know I'll be there if you need me so don't hesitate to call"

Sakura nodded dumbly then opened her eyes a little naughtiness from within her emerald pools.

"Syao… So even if it was in the middle of the night?" She asked innocently.

Syaoron smiled a little "Sure…just not too often…"

"Okay every night" Sakura concluded and giggled.

Syaoron gave her a big hug and stood up with her slipping an arm under her legs. He laid her back in bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Get some rest," he ordered.

"Okay doctor Syao!" Sakura said saluting him in a goofy manner.

He smiled a quick smile her way and lightly brushed his lips on hers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura smirked beneath her smile and instantly put her arms around his neck and pulled him down lower. She traced her tongue against his lips gaining access; quickly she invaded. If he wanted to do this to her at least SHE'D do it right and oh so torture him!

Sakura wasn't surprised when the next second past and she was no longer in control of the raging hunger but her Syao instead.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron groaned as she had immediately did that whirling him into another drugging rendezvous.

'Damn you Saku…Now…I'll never leave you…' Syaoron thought at the back of his mind.

Quickly he took over and was the one trailing her delicious neck inch by inch and giving her a "mark" to remember, of course she didn't mind but moan sexily into his ear and provoke him farther. Syaoron knew he was lost as soon as her hand brushed against his arousal.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"You little Chinese GAKI!!! Brat " Touya yelled as he entered the room to see them making out ON THE BED.

Touya wasn't taking it anymore, he lunged for Syaoron.

Quickly dodging Syaoron ran out the door giving her a wink. Sakura giggled and looked up to see her fallen brother stand to his full size in front of her.

She shrugged at him and rolled over. Taking out a basket of yarn she took out a half done scarf she was knitting for Syao…three years ago. Sakura smiled slightly as she hadn't pulled out this for three years.

Touya sighed helplessly as he watched his sister ignore him and start knitting.

"You Kajuu is going to be the end of me with that Chinese Gaki…Better yet…you both are annoying. SO perfect for each other.

He left when Sakura looked up shooting daggers his way.

Sakura grumpily looked back at the scarf and instantly soften her eyes. She brought it up to her face and snuggled against it.

"Syao…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron picked up his cell phone for the Fifteenth time and Yelan sighed tiredly.

"Xaio-Lang, if you want to call her just do it!" Yelan said for the fifteenth time.

"Okay…" Syaoron answered but set the phone down again.

Yelan screeched "Xaio-Lang Li!"

He picked up his cell phone and left the living room heading to his room he dialed her cell number.

"Hello…" A soft voice touched his ear.

"Saku…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura smiled with pleasure as it hadn't been a whole day yet and he was already calling her to check up already.

"Yes, Syao?" Sakura asked teasingly "I'm still in bed…"

"Okay…" Syaoron went quiet.

Sakura smiled as the pause was heard.

"About celebrating our birthday…"

"Yea…" Sakura said a little edgy. 'Is he backing out?' her mind asked

"I wanted to set the date for December 13th?"

Sakura sighed in relief and answered "or course, so was this phone call to ask what I want?"

"Kind of" Syaoron admitted

"… And the other half?" Sakura asked innocently.

"To check up on you," Syaoron admitted.

"Oh, surprise me!" Sakura said softly and another present popped into her mind. Something else she had to give to Syaoron.

"Saku…you there?" Syaoron asked

"Absolutely " Sakura said, "See you tomorrow at school."

"Yeah" Syaoron said softly

"Aishiteru… I love you " Sakura added after he hung up. "So much"

She put her cell phone down.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron ran to the front door past his mother.

"Where are you…" Yelan hadn't finished when he answered with a quick grin.

"Christmas shopping", Syaoron replied and left.

Yelan smiled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron gave up!

"Women's are so damn hard to shop for" He muttered

"I feel ya," a man sitting next to him on the bench said. "But check out that Jewelry store, I cost a lot but it's worth it!"

"Really, what did you get?" Syaoron asked

"A ring…I'm going to marry her this time!" he replied

Syaoron nodded looking at the tiny store. "I think I will…"

Syaoron entered the store and a nice looking lady came up to him.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for something for…"

"Girlfriend?" she questioned

"Yeah" Syaoron answered. Usually they show you the best when you're shopping for someone dear.

"These" the lady pointed to a set and Syaoron instantly smiled. 'I'll take it"

He pulled out his credit card.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Monday

December 13th

Syaoron honked his horn and waited for Sakura to come out. Sighing he turned back to the door for the third time and saw his angel come flying out of the door.

She wore a white sweater with a black skirt leaving her elbow length hair cascading down in ripples. She looked up and smiled carrying a bag.

"Morning Syao dear!" Sakura said slipping into the passenger seat.

"Morning" Syaoron mumbled shaking out of his trance to drive away.

Sakura's cell phone rang making both jump.

Sakura laughed a little and picked up her phone.

"Yeah?"

"Kajuu! Don't you let him touch you! I'll kick his ass personally if there's one piece of clothes missing from your body…"

Sakura hung up and smiled at Syaoron who had heard every word.

"anyways, what are we doing?"

Syaoron smiled and stopped at a red light. "Pool"

Sakura smiled a little "Syao…I don't know how…"

"I'll teach you!" Syaoron said eagerly.

"all right" sakura said a tiny smile lighting her face. "so do you want your present now or later?"

"Later" Syaoron said softly. He turned to look at her.

"Syao!" Sakura scowled as she turned his face back to the road. "I don't want to die"

"You don't want to die with me?" Syaoron asked cutely with sadness in his eyes.

"I don't want to die with you…yet" sakura added the last part softly and looked up when he put his hand in hers and smiled while driving.

"Don't worry…you don't have to die with me" Syaoron said teasingly but Sakura knew he hadn't heard the last part and was hurt. His face showed a smile but his voice had showed his hurt and he avoided looking at her again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Back 2 home 

Nadeshiko rang Yelan's phone as soon as Sakura went out that door.

"Yes Nadeshiko?" Yelan answered excitedly.

"They just left" Nadeshiko whispered.

"Then why are you whispering?" Yelan questioned

"Because Touya's home and he's well…let's say…Feels quite strongly about their new found Togetherness"

"Ah…" Yelan answered in understanding.

"The present done?" Nadeshiko asked suddenly

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" Yelan laughed "Now all we need is a grand finale"

"All right" Nadeshiko laughed heartily. "But remember if they are at your house YOU fill me in on what happens!"

"And you remember to do the same in case they come there instead!"

"Done, now I got to go Touya's suspecting me "

"All right, hear from each other later tonight" Yelan concluded

"All right" Nadeshiko agreed and quickly hanged up as Touya entered her study.

Touya peeked into see his mother hard at work on packets of paper and closed the door. He walked away content that his mother was hard at work.

Nadeshiko glanced up and a smile played on her face a she hummed a lovely tune while finishing up on a few papers.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Syao!" Sakura pouted nicely.

Syaoron laughed and came around to her side when he broke the balls and it was her turn.

"You know I don't know how!" Sakura said crossing her arms.

"let me show you then beautiful" Syaoron whispered into her ear as he positioned himself behind her.

He enjoyed the scent of Sakura flowing into his senses and how she moved against him as he positioned her arms in the right way and leaned against her to teach her how to aim.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Pure Torture.

That was the only thing Sakura could think about when he leaned against her and they fitted like a puzzle. Not only did that distract her but the fact that he leaned in on her and his scent filled her every breath. It wasn't that it smelled bad but it seduced her as did his every movement. This definitely was going to be a night to experience.

Sakura shivered slightly as he put his arms and hands over hers.

She caught each pause in his sexy voice and mumbled a reply to his answer.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron smiled slightly as he noticed she was just as excited to be near him as he was to be near her. Although they haven't admitted it he felt the connection all to well.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura shot her solid ball and it went in.

Syaoron congratulated her and the game ended sooner than expected when Sakura won in a flash.

"I've taught the devil herself" Syaoron said

"Oh yeah…you've created a devil alright!" Sakura laughed. She stood next to Syaoron and held him softly.

Syaoron smiled a little and bent to capture her lips.

She didn't move away but pushed herself against him. Syaoron ignored the few whistles they got at other tables where people were shooting all he knew was that in that moment. Nothing mattered but Sakura…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura entered Syaoron's bedroom.

They decided to exchange gifts here and no one was home to see since Syaoron dismissed all the maids and servants.

"Let's see what we got!" Syaoron said closing the door behind him. He came and sat next to sakura cradling her to his chest. She obliged and looked up at him receiving a kiss she wanted on the lips.

"All right" Sakura said both pulled out gifts for the other and traded.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Yelan giggled softly as dialed Nadeshiko's cell.

"They're there?" she answered

"Yep!"

"But why you're home" Nadeshiko pointed out.

"According to the servants I'm out playing mahjong tonight" Yelan informed her. "So I can look at things they do…" Yelan giggled like schoolgirl again

Nadeshiko followed suit and soon they were having a conversation of what to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron motioned for sakura to open his gift first and She did. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow then it broke into a smile as she reached over to hug him.

"Thank you…" Sakura whispered into his ear and took out the earrings.

They were 24-karat gold cherry blossom earrings with diamond centers.

A piece of paper fell out as well and Sakura picked it up with suspicion.

Syaoron…in confusion.

Sakura opened it to reveal a check.

Syaoron held his breath as he also saw what it was. He prayed extra hard that smile wouldn't leave Sakura's face…Too late it left…Syaoron cringed getting ready for her to burst.

Sakura laughed instead and poked him to open his.

Syaoron sighed for now and pulled out a scarf. He smiled as he recognize her handiwork.

"Thank you Saku…I appreciate it…" He sat on his sofa and noticed a check fell out of the middle of the scarf. It was written out to him for ten thousand.

"Saku…"

Sakura laughed " A debt repaid now that I have yours you take mine and we're even okay?"

Syaoron grumpily crossed his arms over his chest and stared unhappily away.

Sakura smiled and put in his earrings he got her. His frown didn't disappear.

"I know what you want!" Sakura pronounced He turned his head to look a t her but indicated nothing else.

Sakura smiled seductively and sat on his lap facing him. Slowly she steadied herself by bracing her arms on his chest and she slid each leg around his. Her skirt went up farther from mid thigh and Syaoron gaze wandered under.

Sakura bit her lips knowing she caught him. Slipping her Sweater off she revealed a Pink halter-top and toyed with his hair.

"Saku…" Syaoron started but she touched her fingertip to stop him from talking anymore.

She watched as he looked her up and down and she continued to play around with his hair and when he didn't react anymore she slipped her hands under his black jacket helping him take it off.

Syaoron captivated her eyes as he looked up and froze her eyes with his. His hand came up to hold her waist and she smiled a little taking her hands away she fell onto him pushing him into the cushion. He didn't mind she was light and he liked the weight since he was hardening underneath her.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura giggled as she pulled the last straw of her controlling this situation. She brushed up against his erection and kept doing it to provoke him.

Syaoron groaned and his hands slid under her halter to fondle a breast.

She moaned and put her lips to the pulse on his neck sexily. Slowly she sucked and Syaoron excitedly pushed up against her. He wanted to feel her wet for him. He wanted to drive himself in her long and hard, hearing her sexy moan calling only his name!

Moving his mouth away from her hair he sucked on her neck as well. If she wanted to leave her love bite he definitely would leave his.

She giggled feeling him do that but that didn't stop her from running her hands up and down his body teasingly getting closer to circling his erection.

Syaoron excitedly pressed against her and pushed her shirt farther up to reveal more. Sakura shivered slightly as she felt the cool air touch her stomach and gasped delightfully as he circled her nipple hardening it.

"What the hell…" sakura whispered to Syaoron and clamped her mouth on his as she fondled him personally and he gave in to touching her nipple.

Sakura broke away to breath. "No…Fair…You're not…Touching me…"

"I am" Syaoron informed

"not where…I …need…it" Sakura breathed gaspingly.

Sakura collapsed against him when he applied pressure against the part she wanted the most. He pushed lightly against her opening and she gasped wanting more and more.

"Syao…I need"

"I know sweetheart" Syaoron whispered and watched as the pleasure hit her face by waves as he applied pressure again and again.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Yelan didn't want to bust in no but she'd promise Nadeshiko she'd stop them if they went any farther than needed. Taking a deep breath she bust in.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

"Syaoron!" Yelan said announcing herself that way and pretended to turn away when sakura jumped off of him and sat beside him readjusting clothes and Syaoron threw a pillow over his erection.

"MY! I wasn't expecting this!" Yelan said shakily.

Sowwie it looks like they'll never get to doing it Author's sympathy!>

"Ma!" Syaoron said embarrassingly.

"It's a good thing I walked in or else…who knows what else what you two would have done!" Yelan chided and stared at them.

Sakura picked up her sweater and jacket.

"well I got to run Syao, see ya tomorrow okay?" Grabbing her presents she left the room bowing to Yelan embarrassingly.

Yelan stared at Syaoron who had a look of disbelief on his face as she left him there. Recovering after he heard the door close downstairs he launched onto his mother.

"Niang! How could you ruin my Birthday present?!"

"Birthday? You're birthday passed Months ago!" Yelan declared with triumph.

"Mom I know you knew about his! I told you personally that we were celebrating our belated BIRTHDAYS and you Deliberately put that check in Sakura's present to get her pissed at me right?"

Yelan looked shocked at his accusations. "Xaio-Lang! How could you…even think! Me? you're accusing me?" Yelan acted out.

Syaoron sighed massaging his head and got up to go to the bathroom taking the phone with him and shut the door.

"Xaio-Lang that was so very rude! To accuse your mother of such a deed and then to walk away without being excused! I could swear I raised you proper! Xaio-Lang! Xaio-Lang do you hear me?" Yelan smiled as he didn't answer.

"I see! Once you're done masturbating in there, clean it up understood!"

"I'm not!" Syaoron's irritated yell reached her ears. "I know you are!" Yelan said promptly but he didn't answer instead he laughed.

Yelan dialed Nadeshiko's number as quick as lighting as soon as he heard another voice in the bathroom although distorted.

"She came home!" Nadeshiko said

"I know! They were doing that "stuff" when I walked in and she left flushed!" Yelan laughed.

"Really?"

"Yep, so what is she doing?"

"She's on the phone!" Nadeshiko said softly giggling.

"With Syaoron! I know so, he just shut himself in the bathroom. They're going to masturbate and dirty talk to each other!"

Yelan concluded

"How do you know?" Nadeshiko asked

"because! They "need" it at the moment

"Need what?"

"IT!" Yelan laughed.

"OH!" Nadeshiko dawned on the subject finally.

"You are slow!" Yelan laughed

"Hey tap in on their conversation!" Nadeshiko ordered

"Can't, there on their cell"

"Damn!" they both cursed and laughed.

"It's only a matter of time now…" Nadeshiko said with a smile

"Oh yeah…" Yelan smiled

"We're the best mothers" Nadeshiko said confidently

"Exactly!" Yelan said "And our children deserve the BEST"

"Yes they do!" Nadeshiko laughed

A/n: EVIL MOTHERS!

Lol well that's it for chappie nine but Review at Least FIVE or just keep bothering me with e-mails and I'll write chappie ten to post okay? Deal?

Well enjoy the next chapter later then! it'll be called: Return to Syaoron! I already have it half written….Er...kind of…n/e ways it'll be posted soon!


	10. Return To Syaoron

A/N: Okay peoples

I know all of ya r getting mad me for not updating sooner but every 1 must members I got a lyfe 2! So here goes another long-awaited addition probably…

RR

Chapter 10: Return to Syaoron

"Merry Christmas…"

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled a little.

"How'd you get in?"

Syaoron faked a hurtful expression and answered sadly, "You mean you left your window open with ways to get into your room but it wasn't for me?"

Sakura giggled lightly and rolled over burying her head deeper into her pillow.

"Let me sleep!"

Syaoron grinned slightly and Sakura jumped when she felt him next to her.

"What are …."

"Sharing Christmas with the one I like!"

"But…" Sakura started

"What you don't want me to sleep with you?" Syaoron asked looking into her eyes.

Sakura couldn't refuse those amber eyes.

She knew it; he knew it, and god damn it!

"What the hell!" Sakura said and enveloped his chilled body with her warm one.

Syaoron smiled and nudged her head up looking into her emerald eyes he smiled slightly at their wonderment and pressed his lips to hers.

……………………………………………………………………………………….......

Nadeshiko awoke to pounding.

Groggily she awoke and looked to the room down the hall.

"Sakura..." Nadeshiko whispered.

Christmas morning and Sakura was up making noise? This was all too unbelievable!

Forcing her to get up she decided to see what her daughter was up to…

"Ahhh Stop!"

Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Sakura…what ARE you doing in there?"

Putting her hands on her daughter's doorknob she turned it…

……………………………………………………………………………………….......

Sakura giggled as his fingertips brushed the sides of her ribs and brought fits of giggles up.

Syaoron grinned at her from atop and he looked at the merriment in her eyes.

"Sorry" Sakura said looking at his chest.

Syaoron sighed lightly "Saku…you ruined a perfectly romantic moment"

"I said sorry!" Sakura said glancing back at him. She stared at him and knew it was to late his amber eyes held hers to his. She couldn't look away…

Syaoron gently applied pressure to her lips again and watched as she sighed up her defense and her eyes fluttered closed.

Gently tracing his tongue along her lips he invaded as soon as she opened her mouth for a sweet surrender.

Running his hands over her body he watched in fascination how her eyes half-closed and her breath caught with every movement.

Slipping his hand under her shirt he watched as a wave of sensuous pleasure hit her full force and she sighed beautifully.

"Hey…"

Syaoron glanced up and stared at her laughing emerald eyes.

"Are you going to observe me all day or are we going to get down to business?"

Syaoron grinned and fondled her breast bring a hiss of breath into her throat.

"Who said we weren't getting there?"

Sakura smiled lopsidedly and lay back on the bed watching Syaoron work his magic.

"Suteki…" Syaoron said as he leaned down to capture her lips in another drugging kiss.

Sakura smiled and relented wrapping her arms around his neck and twirling her tongue around his seductively.

"Bad" Syaoron mumbled and trailed his fingers lower to her thong.

"Look at this…" he whispered softly looking at her wet spot.

He slowly probed through the fabric and Sakura grimaced.

"Syao…"

He ignored that and continued to until Sakura was rascally asking for more and he grinned at her murderous eyes.

He moved the fabric away ad probed into the heat.

Sakura sighed in relief as she moved a little with his fingers. Looking into his desire filled eyes she noticed he was holding her back from the real deal. With a quick grin she immediately grasped his shoulders to bring him down upon her.

"Naught…" he started but couldn't finish as Sakura crushed her lips to his.

"What?" Sakura asked innocently and giggled as he attacked her.

……………………………………………………………………………………….......

"What the…Sakura!" Nadeshiko gasped at the scene of her daughter rolling in bed with a guy touching and barely clothed.

"Okaa-san?" Sakura gasped covering herself and throwing Syaoron off of her.

"It's not really what you think…" Syaoron started

"We were just fooling…" Sakura also started

"If Touya…" Nadeshiko said

"Don't TELL HIM!" they both screamed at the same time.

"Nadeshiko smiled a bit "I wasn't…I just wanted to say he is under this roof and could've caught you guys instead"

They both stared at each other then looked back at Nadeshiko. They nodded and looked away.

"I'm going to go now…but…"

"Be good?" Sakura questioned

"Yeah" Nadeshiko nodded and closed the door.

Walking heavenly she strolled to her rood and closed her door.

Unable to contain the sensation anymore she burst in a happy whoop!

She'd have to call Yelan about the indecency she caught them doing.

Chuckling she called Yelan to inform her. Staring out the window she dropped her mouth open as she saw Sakura jumping out her window into Syaoron's arms…

"Nadeshiko…do you know what time…"

"Quick! Look out the window!"

In two seconds flat she saw Yelan's face scanning the area around them to spot Syaoron carrying Sakura. Nadeshiko grinned as she saw an evil grin spread on Yelan's face.

"Nadeshiko…when was this?"

"Well…I caught them in bed together and…"

"WHAT?" Yelan yelled, "Tell me from the very beginning"

With a short laugh Nadeshiko started her tale of the strange noises she heard…

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Syao…Touya is going to kill me if he sees us like this! Let me walk"

"NO" Syaoron said with ease and twirled her around to bring a giggle to her lips. She held his neck tightly and opened her emerald eyes to look into his, a mischievous grin never leaving her mouth as she looked up and down and let him know she was interested.

"Sak…" Syaoron said with a quick reprimand "Don't you give me that eye unless you're willing to touch the grass"

Sakura gasped in fake dismay at the thought.

"Or against a tree…" Syaoron whispered naughtily into her ear.

"Or I could be on top?" Sakura suggested getting a playful nudge from him.

"Hey Sak…take a trip with me somewhere?"

"Taking a trip with you Syaoron?" Sakura raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, you and me…."

"Where are you going?" Sakura said sexily.

"To…"

……………………………………………………………………………………….......

"Taiwan" Sakura said settling herself on the couch.

Nadeshiko raised an eyebrow. "So let me get this straight, no parents and only two love struck teenagers?"

"Mom

"Mom, we're young adults!" Sakura whined.

"Sakura… you know you'll always…"

"I know…I'll always be you're little girl but Mom I want to see Taiwan!"

"Taiwan?" Touya asked entering the room with Kaho. "What about Taiwan?"

Nadeshiko gave a look to Sakura and turned back to her son "Sakura wants to go to Taiwan" she stated

Sakura fidgeted as she looked at Touya's expression. Touya was way overprotective! The only way he'd let her go if she was holding hands with a teacher!

"Sure she can go!" Touya said shrugging.

Sakura and Nadeshiko's mouth fell open. Touya was so protective…but for him to say a yes! Sakura whooped for joy

"But why?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Because she can go with Kaho and me"

Sakura mouth fell open. "Onii-chan…I'm going with Syaoron though!!!" Sakura cowered as soon as her big mouth said Syaoron.

Nadeshiko smirked.

"WHO?" Touya roared "all the better for me to go then and keep that horny bastard in check! "

"Onii-chan!" Sakura wailed above him

"In that case you may go" Nadeshiko said to Sakura "if Touya goes to supervise you for New Year there"

"Okaa-san…" Sakura sobbed, "You're all against me!"

Touya just covered his ears as she let out her "sob" story.

Nadeshiko turned back to her work slipping headphones on and Kaho had a constant sweat drop on her head.

"This family…" Kaho thought.

……………………………………………………………………………………….......

A/N: All right I know it's short but that's all I can do for now…

I promise to update faster be-cuz

Dun Dun!

I have an idea for their trip now!

See ya next tym.

4


	11. Changing my Heart

A/N: Yes people! It has UPDATED FINALLY!

Here is the awaited chapter 11 to make up for the week without a new chapter from me! And to celebrate my 200 review of my other story! So maybe you'll con me into writing more if this one reaches 100 reviews! LOL enjoy and review for me

THANK U This will be a lil short but I promise the next chapter will LONG be-cuz it's a biggie!

Chapter 11: Changing My Heart

Syaoron looked at the golden ring with cherry blossoms engraved in diamonds around the side. He smiled in thought of the finger that would sit on.

"I'll take it!"

"Very good choice the salesperson said and Syaoron smiled. Every salesperson said that as long as the price tag read over a thousand and the money was getting them a raise.

"is this the right size?"

"Um…" Syaoron glanced around and looked at his hand.

"Can I see your hand?"

"O…Kay" the salesperson laid her hand in his and he held it. Slowly a smiled spread across his face as he looked back up at the puzzled salesperson. "She wears about the same size as you"

The sales person smiled and nodded to go take the order up.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"So he didn't inform you?" Nadeshiko said suspiciously

"No!" Yelan said angrily "He never informed me that Sakura and him were going to Taiwan for the rest of this break!"

"Well I was just as shocked when she informed me yesterday that it'd be only the two of them… I seriously thought you approved such things"

"Never! Not until I tie his sorry ass in marriage with her!" Yelan said savagely "How dare he try to con her into giving him…"

"Excuse me ma'am"

"Sorry Nadeshiko hold on a bit…"

"Of Course"

"I was just in the young master's room and happened to see him tucking an engagement engraved with young Mistress Sakura's name into a package"

Yelan gasped, "Well that sneaky young man was going to propose without any of us!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Nadeshiko frowned over the line. She was excited that Syaoron would marry Sakura but…

"Yelan…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Yelan giggled "did you hear that Nadeshiko? You may go Zue Yang! He's going to…"

"Tie the knot?" Nadeshiko worried voice came over the Line

Yelan frowned "aren't you happy our scheme has worked?"

"I am…"

"BUT?" Yelan demanded she couldn't back out now!

"Ying…"

"Oh…" Yelan just remembered he was still on the knot with Ying and couldn't just jump out without a proper excuse or his father's permission…and the chances of getting out of the "wealthy" marriage just to marry Sakura with Xaio…SLIM!

"I'd forgotten"

"I understand…perhaps we shouldn't make it harder until he's come clear…"

"I'll cancel the trip," Yelan said after a sigh.

"No need!" Nadeshiko rushed out!

"But…"

""Maybe this trip will sort his feelings…"

"But them together…" Yelan choked out

"is taken care f!" Nadeshiko said clearly

"Why?" Yelan said "How?"

"Touya's going as well as Kaho…"

"OH!" Yelan comprehended that and smiled an evil smile. She could almost see Nadeshiko grin as well.

"As long as Touya's there Syaoron wouldn't dare…"

"Exactly!" Nadeshiko said "but it'll give them time to sort it all out and don't worry Touya will make sure they have different rooms"

"Perfect…I think I'll keep my mouth shut and start hinting to Xaio what a great daughter-in-law Sakura could be and push his favor on our side as well…"

"Perfect…I'll call you back I see Sakura!"

"All right…I think it's time to play mother!"

"Oh yeah!" Nadeshiko giggled and turned off her cell and walked into the hall but hid again as she heard her daughter utter the words…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tomoyo…I mean it…how is Sex?"

Tomoyo couldn't stop laughing, "It's great" Tomoyo said tauntingly in a manly voice.

"Tomoyo!"

"All right…it's just something you have to do…I mean it's like the best if you do it with the right one and you'll know when he's the one because you want him as much as he wants you at that moment…it's so damn hard to explain!" Tomoyo giggled

"It's Love isn't it?"

"Yeah" Tomoyo sighed, "I miss Eriol!"

Sakura sighed

"So what's the occasion? It's not everyday I get a phone call about Sex!" Tomoyo asked.

"No biggie. Just going to Taiwan with Syaoron…"

"ALONE?" Tomoyo squealed "I'm so sending you my nighties…he'll die before he even see you're goodies!"

"That's nice but…"

"There are no buts!"

"Touya will be there too!"

"Touya?"

"Yep!" Sakura said trying to sound cheerful.

"Well then you don't even need to know the meaning of sex now if he's going there won't be a chance to hold hands!"

"You're right!" A sweat drop appeared on Sakura's forehead

"No duh!" Tomoyo said with a sigh…" I guess that mean I won't be sending any seducing things"

"We're leaving today anyways you wouldn't have been able to get it to me…" Sakura said

"Oh…" Tomoyo grew quiet…

"YOU COULD AT LEAST SAY HAVE FUN!" Sakura said annoyed with the thing that hung Tomoyo up. I mean just because she wasn't some horny girl to hop in bed with the first male she came in contact with wasn't a bad thing!

"I know…Have Fun!" Tomoyo tried to sound cheerful

"of course you could ditch Touya…"

Sakura hung up and shook her head. There was no way in hell she was going to listen to nonsense anymore and plots to destroy her brother…

Sakura went upstairs to get her things. She knew for sure Syaoron was not going to be happy when he picked up not just her but her brother and wife as well.

Passing by Touya he looked at her and dragged the last of his and Kaho's bag to the front hall.

"Hey Youma is the Gaki coming or not? People have been ready for ages now…he's making me grow old and I'd like to see Taiwan before that happens!

"You went to College there!" Sakura said angrily shooting daggers at Touya through her eyes.

"Yeah but I didn't get a chance to travel with my wife" Touya said smugly

"Oh? Well didn't Kaho come from there? She already saw everything!" sakura shot back crossing hr arms and stomping upstairs

"Hey Youma! You weigh a ton so stop trying to kill my stairs!"

Sakura didn't answer as she stomped upstairs louder than ever.

The doorbell rang and Touya watched as the stomping started and sakura was heard.

"HOEH! My stuff!"

Touya shook his head and turned to see that his monster of as sister was already opening the door in happiness.

"Syaoron!" She hugged him brightly and he smiled.

"Hey Hun…want me to carry that?"

"It's heavy" Sakura said cutely with a smile

"Oh let me have it" Syaoron said and lifted it. His back hurt at the moment he lifted it but stood up with it refusing to lose composure. Sakura saw through his act and smiled

"What do you girl carry?"

"Everything!" Sakura and placed a kiss on his closed mouth.

"Gaki where do we put the bags in a limo like this? Didn't know we were going in style!"

"WE?" Syaoron said pointing to Kaho and him as well as Sakura and himself.

Touya nodded "sakura volunteered to let us tour with you two…it's pretty good were going with you two…man if I knew you two always travel in style I'd tag along all the time…well even champagne and desserts in here" Touya yelled from inside the Lim"

Sakura smiled and held him weighing him down even more "I'll explain later" Sakura whispered and Syaoron nodded grimly

"You'd better!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Private Boat? Damn Gaki you got the works all right…aren't you glad Kaho that we stuck with them?" Touya said with a smug smile at spending the Gaki's money when he expected only to supply money for Sakura…

The private boat took a total of three hours then they got off and landed in Taiwan.

"Suteki!" Sakura said with a smile and stretched. She turned and slid into Syaoron's arms with a smile.

"We are going to have so much fun!"

"WITH us!" Touya said poking his sister on the forehead. She glared at him then turned a beautiful smile to Syaoron.

"Kiss me!" sakura said suddenly and Syaoron smiled he bent his head and captured her ready ones in a hard kiss.

"Get off her Gaki!" Touya said directing people where to set the bags. "Where are we staying?" Touya asked realizing he didn't know.

"Sakura and I are booked for Golden Kingdom hotel," Syaoron informed.

Touya smiled. He'd never guess this brat was so loaded to pay for the most expensive hotel with the hardest reservation just for his sister!

"Well I hope you booked a room for Kaho and me as well since if you didn't I guess Sakura will have to go with us elsewhere…she can't leave my care you know…"

Syaoron was already on his cell making a call.

Touya laughed. He was going to enjoy this vacation whether Kaho liked it or not!

"It's done…you're room is down the hall but one of the best rooms they have…I'll pay for it"

"There's no need," Kaho said holding a hand up to stop him "I will…"

"I insist" Syaoron said firmly "I'm treating out sakura and if you are to come with us it's only right I treat you two as well" Syaoron said lying through his teeth. He was already calculating the math and it was well over his budget he'd made already…His mother and father were going to kill him!

"Since that's settled I'll leave you two along since me and Kaho want to explore alone!" Touya smiled as he walked off with Kaho "Take our bag will you?" he yelled back. He could afford to leave his sister with him for a few hours…besides he already paid for the expensive part of the journey…all he had to pay for was food to eat our and whatever Kaho wanted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

New Year's Day

"Wow" Sakura exclaimed as she leaned against Syaoron and watched them shoot firecrackers up into the sky…

"Like this week?" Syaoron asked holding her softly.

"Yeah." Sakura whispered and snuggled in his arms as a breeze brought a chill to her. He wrapped his arm around her tighter.

"Better?"

Sakura nodded and sat up and looked at him

"You didn't mind my brother for this whole week right?"

"Hey the only time we saw him was at night to check up on you…besides they stayed out of the way and you still slept by me at night right?" Syaoron teased

A blush rose on Sakura's cheek and she smiled softly at the past four nights wrapped in Syaoron's embrace.

"Saku…I want to give you something"

"What?" Sakura asked turning to face him and he noticed how well she fit in the background of firecrackers.

Syaoron smiled and pulled out the black box he had kept hidden this last four days.

"Sakura…will you wear this?"

Sakura opened her mouth in shock and watched as he opened the package and the most beautiful ring sat there.

A surge of happiness touched her eyes and she looked at him in happiness.

"Syaoron…It's beautiful…but…"Sakura hit full force back into her life and realized the barrier that's been there all along

"Ying…" she whispered brokenly "what about her? And what does this ring mean?"

"It's for our love and…Ying…"He paused. "I…" Syaoron couldn't answer. He'd forgotten about her and his upcoming wedding this year as well

Sakura happiness fell, Syaoron couldn't answer. To her that meant he still had feelings for the girl. Sakura held the tears back and stood up with a sigh…

"Saku…"

"Syao…when you can tell me please do…but I don't want to be the one in-between…So if you can't be with me then it's a good thing we're going home tonight" Sakura held the tears from her voice and turned away from her as a silent trail of tears found it's way down her cheek.

"This won't buy my affection Syao…"

The only thing Syaoron could do was watch as Sakura ran back to the hotel. Staring at the ring then at the fireworks he knew he couldn't decide yet and that pissed him off. He never meant to play them both but that's just what it turned out to be…

"Saku…forgive me…let me sort out my feelings first…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Touya was surprised that Syaoron and Sakura had barley talked all the way back home and ne knew something bad must've come up…Not wanting to bug them he turned away and watched as the arrived safely at the docks of Hong Kong…

The last thing he heard Sakura say to Syaoron was when she gave him a hug and said thank you before rushing inside. Touya felt sorry for the kid as he stood there watching her walk away then climbed back into the car to head to his house.

"Love was never easy" Kaho said and walked in with Touya as well.

Touya knew he loved teasing those two brats but he really did care and wished for his sister's happiness. So if that Gaki made her happy he'd even give up his hatred for the Gaki.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Nadeshiko smiled and picked up her cell.

"They're home…"

"Perfect!" a woman voice said coming from the other side…

A/N: So? What did everyone think? Evil that I didn't go into detail but that comes later! LOL So review and Read the update that will come if I get a dozen reviews for sure!

LOL I'm so bad conning you guys to review for me! LOL

6


	12. Wo Ai Ni

A/N: Because I love ya so much here is another update on Our Story!

For everyone who's interested in knowing what's to become of these star-crossed luvers! LOL

Review for me after reading! Believe me since I haven't updated this story in FOREVER it'll be a longer chapter to enjoy….maybe just this one though…others might be the same length unless I decide to wait on it again.

Chapter 12: WO AI NI

Sakura collapsed on the bed and stared across the field to Syaoron's house. She felt the tears that wanted come sting the sides of her eyes and she closed her eyes willing it away.

"Dammit Syao!" She threw a pillow towards the direction of his house and sobbed.

"Why do you still have to love HER!" she threw everything in her sight grabbing anything in reach until her hand touched a picture of her and Syaoron.

"Syao…I love you" Sakura whispered finally and sat in the middle of her mess.

"So much…" Her tears fell freely now as she sobbed silently to herself. She rocked herself back and forth and willed the pain away.

"This time once and for all…" Sakura begged letting the picture fall from her hands.

"I promise no more hopes…just take the pain…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron collapsed in bed and cursed himself three times over. He had laid her for the last ten minutes and he still wasn't sure what he wanted. All he knew is that he was playing with both of their hearts and he needed to stop. He also noticed that he forgot about the other one when he hung with the other one.

"Sakura how'd you react…"

Syaoron smiled

"I got it!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Thursday Four days after trip

"So you enjoyed you're trip?" Leiling asked writing the math problem down.

"Yea" Sakura said with a small smile. 'up until the end' she thought sadly afterwards.

"Good…I mean you were with that hottie right?" Leiling glanced up with mischief in her eyes.

"Yea but nothing happened we went with another couple", I informed with a small smile

"Oh?" She thought for a minute then smiled

"How was the sleeping arrangement then?"

I blushed slightly "separate"

"Liar!" Leiling said and smiled "did you sneak in or did he?"

"Him of course…I mean…"

"Ah! So something did happen!" Leiling squealed in happiness.

"Nothing actually" I looked away in embarrassment "he just held me and we just cuddled"

Leiling pouted "You adults! So cautious…he must be bad at it then…"

"Well we almost did!" I defended wanting to stand up for Syaoron.

"Oh?" Leiling smiled

"Leiling! Stop getting information!" Sakura yelled.

"All right! Sheesh, I need some excitement in my life to!" Leiling mumbled as she returned to her math problems.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura sighed and stepped out the house to head home. Suddenly someone grabbed her and her tiredness faded.

"What the Fuck?" Sakura said and whipped around to face her attacker. It was none other than Syaoron and Sakura glared at him although inside she was relieved it was only him.

"Saku…Wo Ai Ni!" Syaoron said looking me straight in the eye.

I froze and searched his amber orbs…I saw fear of rejection inside yet there was something else that unsettled me.

"How dare you say that to me?" Sakura asked with tears in her eyes. She looked away "Do you think you can just tell me that and I'll be jumping in to the void with you?"

"Saku…I only wanted to know if you felt that same…"

"Then you ask Bastard! Don't you ever say anything that you don't mean again…I don't want anything form you…you have nothing to gain from me and yet you push me to this!

You can't buy Love Syaoron!"

Sakura tore away and ran towards home hoping the tears would disappear and leave her eyes but it stung and trickled anyways.

Syaoron watched as Sakura ran. He felt bad that he just did that without truly meaning it but he wanted…needed to know soon if what he'd do is going to be right.

"Gomen…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ma…"Syaoron came into her study and bowed a lazy bow to her.

Yelan sighed and looked back at him removing the frown from her lips.

"What is it Xaiolang?"

"I told Sakura I loved her today…I feel bad…"

Yelan lifted an eyebrow slightly. 'What have you done?' Yelan thought and sighed.

"Did you mean it?"

Yelan awaited the answer and knew it already before he said anything.

"Not really"

"Xaiolang…" Yelan rubbed her head and wanted to smack him swiftly across the face but she didn't and instead she came around her desk and sat next to him lifting his head to meet her gaze.

"If you didn't mean it, why say it?" Yelan shook her head, as he didn't reply.

"If they mean nothing Xaiolang then they're just words"

"Ma…I know but I wanted to know…it's eating at me as I look at Sakura to Ying…I want and need to know who loves me for me!"

"By asking them both you love them?" Yelan asked incredulously

"Yea" Syaoron blushed

"That tells them you love to toy with them," Yelan said sternly

"Look dear…the one person you choose will bear your heir, life the rest of their life with you, and serve you as a wife would do to their husband. Whatever and whomever you choose is up to you but if you don't make the right decision then you're life will be miserable…Like Meling's father."

"Oh…"

"Marriage is forever between two people"

"But divorce…"

"Is scandalous! Us people of the high class cannot disgrace ourselves like that and that is why Meling's father doesn't marry whom he actually want to marry!"

"But he could remarry a second wife!"

"He could but he already has that! Plus others that follow…yet he tires of all of them…it's time like your father said he should just play and not want!"

"So I could…"

"Would Sakura allow that? Think of it this way Syaoron would you mind sharing you're wife with another guy…let's say Eriol?"

"NO!"

"Exactly" Yelan smiled "Would Sakura want to share a bed with Ying whom she hates?"

"Not the best idea…" Syaoron mumbled scratching his head.

"Think carefully about your life…distinguish want from need"

Syaoron thought and stared off. He was aware his mother hadn't moved and was watching him intently and he thought of the beginning till this point. He thought of Sakura's smile and friendship that had blossomed into love then he thought of Ying whom he fell in a lust with, who he wanted with a rage…

"That's it!" Syaoron said snapping his eyes open and looking at his mother "Will dad be home tonight?"

"No but he'll call and I can tell him…"

"I've changed my mind mother…I can't marry Ying…I only wanted her but I need Sakura…I can live with her and it'll be okay because we were friends before lovers and that makes our bond strong"

Yelan smiled "I'll inform him of your decision"

"Thank you ma…For everything" Syaoron ran to find Sakura…he now knew whom he truly loved.

"But Xaiolang…"

"Yea?" He popped his head back in.

"Why?" Yelan asked standing there. This she had to know before announcing to Xaio of Xaiolang's decision.

"Well…I've been foolish mother…the one I love…she's always been in front of me!"

Yelan smiled as she heard him leave through the front door more confident than when he entered her study.

"Thank god you chose Xaiolang," Yelan whispered. This was definitely something she'd have to inform Nadeshiko that was happening. There children. Yelan stopped before picking up her cell.

"I wonder…will Sakura…say yes though…"

Yelan removed her hand from his hand

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron smiled softly as he clenched the ring he bought her in his hand. Sakura was the one. He was so sure now…so very sure…

"Sakura…please…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Tomoyo!" Sakura screamed

"How you Sakura….he could said he loved you! YOU!"

"Give it up Tomoyo…he didn't mean it"

"Of course he did! It's you of all people!"

"Tomoyo…okay maybe I was a little rude….

"LITTLE!"

"Okay a LOT" Sakura shouted back a little annoyed "You're supposed to be my friend!"

"I am but I'm also here to tell you when you're doing the wrong thing! If I were you I'd tell him how I feel fuck his fiancée and marry his ass or drag his ass up to the alter; marry him and end this fucken story!"

"It's not that easy!"

"It sure sounds easy!"

"Well it's not, Life isn't written in nice print Tomoyo!"

"It is to me!"

"That's to you…I don't want to do what you just said and end this fucken story that way…I'd rather keep the pain and have him marry happy then drag him to the alter and let him be miserable with me…" Sakura said softly.

"Saku…" Tomoyo's voice softened as well…"It'll be a whole load off you're chest when you say it…I promise…I mean It's always been my nature to rush into anything I thought was good but you're way to cautious…"

"Thanks Tomoyo…you're the best friend to yell and love me all at the same time"

"You bet…Saku…Please give him a chance…just one…for me…for Eriol…Hell! For yourself!"

"All right!" Sakura laughed a little slumping to her bed in defeat "I'll give him a chance…but one wrong move and…

"I know …I know…out right?"

"Of course…"

"Love you Sak"

"Love ya too Tomoyo"

Sakura hung up and sighed. Her mind drifted over her conversation and Touya had to come to the door and yell at her.

"Youma!"

"Huh?" Sakura looked up lost.

"You're cell has been going off for the last three minutes IF you haven't noticed"

"HOEH!" Sakura reached for it only to see it skid away when she accidentally pushed it.

"Hello…"Sakura answered breathlessly and nodded at her brother in thankfulness that he had warned her.

"Saku…"

Sakura smiled faded as she realized whom it was "Syao…"

"Saku…I wanted to fix our wrongs…if you'll let me come over I'll…"

"Touya's home…"

"Oh…"

Sakura smiled a little "I'll meet you at the back gate"

"Now?"

"If that's what you want!"

"Of course!" Syaoron's voice reached her.

"Meet you there!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura saw him run there and she smiled. Slowly she walked up to him and he smiled at her. She smiled at him to.

"Syao…"

"Saku…I…I want to be with you…"

Sakura stared at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She felt her heart break as he reached for her…

"Syao…it shouldn't be this way…"

"But it should and it has!" Syaoron insisted holding her "this is what was destined and I won't fight it any longer Saku…I want you!"

"Syao…There is Ying…"

"I thought about it and I understood a few things about marriage…I'll always lust for her but it's only the body I'll enjoy…I don't really know if I want to get married at this point…I don't want to I just want to be with you…"

Sakura closed her eyes 'Strike three'

"Xaiolang…I love you"

He smiled at her

"But I won't be with you…Marriage is something I look forward to in the future…and I f you can't give me that there's no point in us trying to be at all…It's best we go our separate ways…"  
"Saku…You don't understand…"

"But I do…you made it very clear for me at this moment Xaiolang…It's not working and you know it as well as I do…Goodbye Xaiolang…"

Sakura stepped out of his arms and gave him a small kiss on the cheek; she turned away and walked from where he stood frozen.

Syaoron was frozen. He felt a piece of himself tear away as she turned away from him…it hurt like a bitch…he'd never felt this way before…

"SAKU!" Syaoron yelled, "Don't go…Please"

"Gomen" Sakura mouthed and turned away. He could tell this goodbye had hurt her as well for her tears flowed without stopping as well. Syaoron felt the same wetness on his cheek and cursed. Never in his life had he cried when a girl walked out on him, it was because Sakura had always been there to cheer him up…but now he lost her…the girl he wanted…the friend he loved…the center of his world had suddenly left…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura sobbed until the last of her strength willed her to sleep. She had ignored her mother's plea for opening her door and refused dinner. Sakura had just woken up and her eyes were all swollen.

"Damn" Sakura cursed softly as she looked at herself. She was a mess…

Her cell rang and she stared at it. Softly she turned the phone and flipped up the screen to see Leiling's cell number. Breathing a sigh of relief she picked up…

"Hello?"

"What's wrong Sak? Why did it take you so long to answer?"

"Oh…busy daydreaming…sorry"

"Okay…you still up for tomorrow night?"

"Of course…meet you at Blaze tomorrow," Sakura said with a faint smile.

"All right…I'll meet you at the door tomorrow"

"Okay…" Sakura said trying to sound happy

"Sak…Thanks…"

"For what Leiling?" Sakura asked lost. Did she even deserve a thank you…and if she did for what reason?

"If you weren't coming my father would never allow me out of this house!"

"Oh!" Sakura dawned on the fact…"NO problem girl…I'll always be there…besides you forget this girl used to be the thing back in High school!"

"That was so four years ago!" Leiling giggled reached Sakura's phone

"Hey…I'm still pretty "IN" Sakura pouted to the phone

"I know…you're the coolest friend/tutor I have…I mean all my friends are jealous I got the queen of Shuyin High tutoring me!"

"Exactly…I told you my rep still proceeds in the people who came after me…"

"Yeah…so Sakura…why didn't you keep the title even in college and just let it drop? Is it because you're friends and you split?"

"Yeah…"Sakura sighed. It was mostly true but it was more like financial trouble and Syao…

"Well see ya tomorrow and thanks again!"

"Anytime!" Sakura smiled softly.

Sakura hung up and lay back in bed. Suddenly her stomach growled.

With a slight smile she got up…

'At least mom will be glad I ate…' she thought.

Sakura called the maid In with food and they were all so relieved that she was okay.

"Don't ever scare us like that again mistress" Sung said.

"I won't" Sakura smiled slightly at Sung…She had served the family for many generations and was very loyal to Sakura who she basically raised.

Crawling under the covers Sakura closed her problems out and wished for a good night's rest for tonight…

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"HOEH!" Sakura screeched as she continued to look for any good looking party clothes…this would be a good opportunity to meet new guys and move on…Sakura had decided last night to go on and maybe the lonely feeling would leave her heart…If Syaoron could do it than so could she.

"Where are you going Youma?" Touya stood at the door way eyeing her outfit with distaste.

"Out!" Sakura yelled meaning going out and so he'd get his ass out.

"Whatever just don't do anything stupid so I'll have to kill the poor fucker…"

"Shut it Touya! I'm almost twenty-four…"

"And way to reckless!" Touya muttered turning away.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura finally was satisfied; she looked at the black leather skirt and her black tight t-shirt that read sexy on it. Flipping her honey brown hair she strutted to the top of the line. If anyone still knew who she was it'll be Joe the Door Usher.

"Get to the back Hoe!" a few comments flashed but Sakura continued on her way up and when she saw Joe she grinned.

"Get to the back!" he said absently without looking at her.

Sakura gasped "Doujinshi Joe!"

He glanced up and saw his former classmate in all her glory again

"Kinomoto Sakura?" he eyed

Sakura nodded.

"Get in!" Joe said with a sigh

"I love you" Sakura gushed and drifted in ignoring the grumbles behind her.

"Sak!" a voice yelled over the music

Sakura turned to see Leiling in all her splendor as well.

"Well Leiling…you better show them what you're mama gave ya!"

Leiling smiled and looked her up and down as well…"Not bad…so how'd you get in so quick I mean I thought I was going to have to stand here forever since the line got so long and I couldn't see you."

"I have my ways!" Sakura announced. She winked at Joe and Leiling gasped

"No way…you like him?"

"Joe? NO! We were "friends" in Shuyin High," Sakura said brushing it off, then she noticed Leiling's quick glance towards him.

"You like?" Sakura asked naughtily

Leiling nodded with a blush…

"Tell you what…Give me two minutes!" Sakura said breezily "Stay here"

Leiling nodded and her gaze trailed back to the man by the door. His black hair hung over his forehead slightly and went great with his black shirt that hugged his buff body.

She sighed in want…

Sakura breezed in farther until she spotted whom she wanted.

"Justy!" Sakura hung on to him a cute grin touched his face as he realized whom it was. His brown hair slicked back messily and his green eyes could drown any girl…Sadly he was a security guard here…

"Sak!" Justin smiled "long time. No see"

"I know" Sakura smiled "Listen I need you to pull something for me…"

Justin groaned "still playing high school I see?"

"Always!" Sakura grinned, "I need you to take Joe's place at the door"

"Why?" Justin arched a brow suspiciously.

"My lil friend wants to take a shot at him….please!" Sakura gave her prettiest pout he could never resist in the past

Justine sighed forlornly "Fine…but you owe me!"

"I'll dance with you later for sure!"

"Okay…I hold you to that!" Justin said running over to the door.

Sakura watched as Joe was distracted by Justin and Joe left the door. Sakura gracbbed Leiling by the arm.

"Sakura what did you do?" Leiling hissed as we headed Joe's way.

"Introducing you guys of course" Sakura smiled evilly and Leiling saw a glimpse of the famous Sakura.

"JOE!" Sakura shouted over the DJ.

He turned and smiled at her "Sak" he greeted casually.

"Joe I want you to meet my student and friend Leiling Chaolin." Sakura turned to Leiling pushing her up more "Leiling, Joe"

"Hi" Leiling said not quite looking at him.

"Hey" Joe just said casually.

"Joe…"Sakura ushered him to one side

"Hmm?" Joe asked leaning down.

"This is Leiling's first time out and I need you to entertain her so she won't be bored"

"Me? Why me?" Joe asked incredulously.

"Because my friend you're free and you think she hot right?"

"In a way… but"

"Then get the hook up! She likes you too!" Sakura pushed.

"Okay…." Joe said and walked back up to her. Sakura sat back and relaxed as Leiling shyly took his hand and they went to the dance floor for a slow song.

Sakura could hear Leiling's friends chatter about her catch on her first time out to a club.

Sakura retained a smile as Leiling glanced up once in a while at her with silent thank yous but Sakura felt like shit! She headed to the bar and ordered some martini.

"Cheers…to a new beginning!" Sakura lifted it slightly. She drank it in one gulp and ordered something different.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron sighed as his heart sank. She'd not answer any of his calls tonight and it pissed him off. Syaoron stared at the phone and wondered if he had a higher chance of talking to her if he called her phone number except cell number.

"What the hell!" Syaoron mumbled "What do I got to lose?"

Syaoron picked up his cell and dialed the Kinomoto residence.

"Kinomoto residence, how may I help you?"

"Is Sakura in?"

"No, Mistress Sakura is out at Blaze tonight can I take a message?"

Syaoron froze…Sakura never went to Blaze anymore…it wasn't safe for Sak to go by herself! He'd have to get his ass there…Rushing to his closet he grabbed a jacket and remembered who he still had on the line.

"Thanks but no thanks I'll just call her cell"

"All right…"

The phone line went dead and he hung up. Looking into the mirror he pushed a hand back through his hair once and slid his jacket over his black muscle shirt. Slipping on some faded jeans he headed out with a wave to Wei his butler only.

"Don't wait up!" Syaoron ordered and drove off.

"He's going to kill himself one day…"

Wei turned to see Yelan shaking her head disappointed at her son. "Where did he go?"

Wei smiled "Wherever it was Ma'am I'm sure it had to be something important concerning Mistress Sakura…"

Yelan smiled "You're right…I think I'll go call Nadeshiko and see if Sakura's home…"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakura felt queasy but she didn't care she was having way to much fun! She grinded with guys she didn't even know and laughed at the corniest joke.

Once in a while she relented as a man's kiss pressed on her cheek and neck. Her lips wouldn't be touched…Sakura giggled as she felt the man grab her ass and she booted him off her.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron cut the line and girls sighed while guys told him to fuck off back to the end but he pushed forward anyways. He was in no mood to fuck today…all he wanted was Sakura safe! (In his arms)

"Justin!" Syaoron shouted

Justin groaned when he realized who it was.

"What's up today; reunion of some sort? I mean Sakura's got us running where she wants in the club and now the player of all players show up? Whose next the whole gang from Shuyin High?"

"Just get me in," Syaoron said impatiently and Justin did. Syaoron scanned the area quickly and spotted his angel. She was never to far from sight as even drunk, the world revolved around her. Syaoron studied her smile and realized that many were trying to get underneath that skirt. With a curse he pushed through the crowd.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"No!" Sakura smacked a guys arm away lightly "just because I'm drunk don't mean shit ya know…"

"Sak"

Sakura turned and saw amber eyes staring at her.

She cursed slightly. She spent the whole night trying to forget him and here he was again…back in her life.

"Dammit Syaoron…leave me alone'

Syaoron caught her and held her close telling the guys off with his famous glare.

"You're drunk," he stated

"Fuck it Syao…its fun…dance with me since you're here and never far…" Sakura walked to the dance floor.

Syaoron couldn't say that she wasn't drunk but she could walk as if she wasn't with her head held high.

"Sak let's go home…I need to talk to you…"

Sakura laughed and turned around "Talk? We are so through that Xaiolang…let's do something else…"

Syaoron growled "Now!"

"No! look do you want to be forgiven by me?"

"Yes!" Syaoron said without hesitating.

"You're forgiven…"

Syaoron sighed with relief and wanted to take her home now…

"So get out of my life…"

Syaoron world fell apart again.

"Now you don't have a guilty conscience so leave me alone…I don't need you…there's many others out there who'd appreciate me Li!"

Sakura started to move to the rhythm and Syaoron stood besides her trying to move the guys advancing off.

"Sak…Please…"

"Shut up and dance with me!" Sakura said pulling him close and laying her head on his shoulder.

Giving up he did that and when a faster song started he gave up the cares in the world and grinded with her shamelessly as well. There was no one but them to him and he didn't give a fuck now…

Sakura laughed and smiled at him. He returned the smile and before he fully knew it her mouth clamped onto his in urgency. Syaoron met her demand with a longing of his own and before they knew it they were getting farther than usual.

Syaoron felt himself harden completely and he cursed. Carrying Sakura and her stuff he headed to his car.

"Bye Justin!" Syaoron called out

"She out?" Justin asked

"She's horny!" Syaoron smiled

"You Dog!" Justin called with a smile.

Syaoron didn't care…tonight they'd have their night they had been lacking in…and he was going to give it his all!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Syaoron couldn't concentrate on the road, as Sakura would reach over and demand a kiss every red light and press on his erection again and again.

"Fuck Sak…I can't wait…" Syaoron whispered

"Then let's get it on! I've been waiting for you only Syaoron…"

Syaoron reached his house and noticed all the lights out. He didn't care…it'd be his room tonight…no Touya to interrupt. Getting Sakura in and locking his front door he dashed up the stairs with her in his arms. He held a groan as she sucked lightly on his neck and trailed her tongue at that special spot as well.

Getting into his room he dumped her on the bed locked the door and joined her. They're no chance he was letting anything do wrong now!

"Sak" he whispered and placed himself above her. He gently nipped her neck and she groaned pulling him closer.

"More" she demanded and opened his jacket letting it slid form his shoulder blades. Syaoron knew they had gotten this far before but never all the way…

Sakura captured his mouth again and he heard her giggle as she was looking down on him. He just noticed that he was lying bare of everything and under her.

"I win!" Sakura said in a sing-song voice…

"Really?" Syaoron questioned before pinning her down and covering her clothed body. He captured her lips and quickly reached underneath her shirt to casually touch her breast and hold it possessively. It caused him to earn her sexy moan as well.

"God" Syaoron moaned as he lifted her shirt off and unclasped her bra… "You're as beautiful as last time I saw them…"

"When was that?" Sakura asked softly…

"In your room on Christmas day…"Syaoron said softly bringing his lips to kiss he nipple.

Sakura moaned and grabbed his brown hair

"More Now!"

Syaoron chuckled lightly as he continued to use his tongue to encircle her nipples before taking the whole thing in.

"Holy shit Syao…" Sakura gasped wigging under him. He smiled softly; he liked the feel of her underneath him wanting him only.

Sakura dimly remembered as he unclothed the rest of her. All she knew is that when he was busy doing that she wanted the top. Rolling him underneath she didn't hesitate to take his member in her hands. Moving it up and down she herd him curse and loved it when he pinned her down with a ragged breath. Sakura looked at him with innocence in her eyes.

"What/" she asked innocently.

"Gad girl" He whispered and captures her lips again. Slowly his hand found its way down and between her thighs.

"You wouldn't dare…" Sakura started

He probed deeper and touched her nub "I would!" He smiled as she forgot her wanting to best him and groan as she gently swayed her hips up to meet him…He could tell she was a virgin… and like it.

"Saku you actually waited for me?"

"Of course silly…" Sakura laughed as she played with his member

"Sak…" his voice betrayed his wants and Sakura sighed.

"Screw this…" Syaoron swore and went for it…

Sakura screamed in pain and as he went on slowly it slowly turned to moans as he held her and rocked her silently.

"Wo Ai Ni Ying Fa…"Syaoron whispered.

There was no rest that night for him as he made up his speedy first time with a longer one next time... They didn't stop till one in the morning when she snuggled up besides him and fell asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: So? How was that my people?

HAHA

Review for me

And tell me when Sakura finds out what Syaoron took advantage of…

Till next time

JA!


	13. I want to be with you

A/N: Okay thanx everyone for the positive reviews that you've given me! I've thought over the last chapter and this one for a couple of days and came out with this chapter!

I HOPE EVERYONE LIKES BECAUSE YOU GUYS "MIGHT" BE MIGHTY HAPPY THIS HAPPENED! Read + Review

Chapter 13: I want to be with you

Sakura groaned. The pain that was hitting her head was like a thousand knives and the light in the room wasn't helping to ease it either. She knew what this was…the aftermath of why she quit drinking.

With a curse she rolled and hit into full flesh.

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she sat up in a panic, scanning the room she recognized that it wasn't her room. With fear written in her heart she slid out of the embrace that held her warm. She glanced on the dresser table for anything to ease the headache and her eyes landed on some pills for headaches on the dresser table. Sakura reached for the pills and swallowed two with the water bottle that sat beside it. Waking up more she noticed that the room she was in was no other that Syaoron's himself.

Sakura almost flew back in bed with relief until she noticed how NAKED she was! With a yelp she pulled the blanket and attempted to clothe herself with the blanket. Her eyes scanned the floor for any clothes of hers and spotted them laying everywhere on the ground. She began grabbing and insisted she'd figure things out when she figured her clothes out.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked with a slight amusement in his voice.

Anger rose in Sakura's already red face and she whipped around to face Syaoron.

"Rapist!" she proclaimed to him and continued to find the opening to her t-shirt.

He wrapped a warm arm around her waist and hauled her against him.

"I don't think so…after all it was someone else rooting me on last night" Syaoron said more seriously.

"Whatever!" Sakura proclaimed, "What did we do last night…"

"Everything" Syaoron said tightly and sat up holding her closer. "But we have to talk Saku…everything needs to be said right now…"

"I think enough has been DONE!" Sakura hissed moving away from him and pushed his hand seeking her waist.

"Saku…this is all a misunderstanding again and this time I won't let you find the easy way out!"

"Easy way!" Sakura turned to face him and glare into his amber eyes. She reviewed quickly how good he looked before regaining her points of argument. "I don't think I've took the easy way at all! Syao it's always been you taking the easy way out. I'm not the one trying to use other girls as replacements to his fiancée thousands of miles away."

Syaoron eyes harden and he held a struggling Sakura up to him and whipped her face around to face his angry one.

"I'm not using you as a excuse for Ying! I'd never use you that way"

"So what was last night? A fling?" Sakura asked with spite as she spat that at his face.

Syaoron searched her eyes and saw the tears welling up at the sides, his glare instantly softened and his anger faded. He held her tightly to him and waited until her struggling ceased.

"I love you Saku…I'm sorry it took me so long to realize…"

Sakura pulled away and dressed quickly without looking at him. He reached for her again only to have her back away.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura voice wavered and he knew she was crying.

"Didn't you hear me?" Syaoron asked grabbing his pair of boxer and he stood next to her as she struggled to put her high heels on.

"It's a little to late!" Sakura said regretfully and Syaoron saw the tears that filled her eyes lovingly. He cupped her chin to bring her face back to face him and he wiped them away.

"Don't go Saku…let me tell you…"

"It's to late Syaoron…it's been to late since the day you walked on me…" She whispered and backed away.

Sakura backed away from his grasping hand and saw him stop when he noticed how much she feared his touch at the moment.

"If you touch me I'll lose it…"

"Saku…" Syaoron whispered brokenly.

She didn't turn back as she went towards the door. Syaoron saw the whole scene of her leaving him in the back gate all over again. He felt the same pain fill his heart again and he closed his eyes blocking out the pain. He couldn't let her walk again, it was too much pain.

Sakura felt the tears run down her face and she turned towards the door.

"Sak…" Syaoron reached for her arm and swung her around to face him "Let me explain…"

"Alright" Sakura turned around to face him and stared into his eyes. "Begin, you have exactly one minute to explain before I'll pretend this never happened."

"That's not enough time to say all the things I want to say." Syaoron growled out.

"You're wasting you're time!" Sakura sneered and attempted to walk past him.

"I broke off the engagement!" Syaoron said. His speech felt his mind the moment Sakura started for the door, hope glimmered between them as she stopped and seemed to think out his words.

"You think I'll just come back to you now that you say that? What makes you think I won't be like her one day as you tire of me?" Sakura asked quietly

"Because I would've forgotten about you by now then…there's nothing that would've held me to you if I didn't miss you." Syaoron stepped towards her.

Sakura shook her head softly. No matter how hard it was to admit that he was right she knew he as and it began to tear at her heart and she knew that she was doing what Tomoyo accused her of doing: Pushing him away from her and the love he gave freely to her. Nothing else should matter.

Noticing that Sakura didn't leave he knew he must have a chance and searched her face when he gently turned her to face him, tears streaked down her cheek as she looked up at him in pure hurt. Syaoron softened his eyes and matched her eyes in their angst.

"Syao…"Sakura threw herself into his arms and he caught her willingly to accommodate her weight as she hit him. "Sorry…"

Syaoron pulled her closer and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He gently brushed his hand down her gorgeous honey brown hair in silence. He waited until her sobs soften before he led her back to sit on the bed.

"Saku…I should be the one to say sorry…"

Sakura smiled slightly and leaned against his shoulder

"Besides how dumb was I not to notice the beauty of what I already had!"

"True!" Sakura laughed

"Hey!" Syaoron pouted "Your not suppose to agree with me!"

"So you were just saying it to make it sound good?" Sakura asked annoyed now

"No! It was meant to make you feel better and the truth but I don't want you to make me feel worse than"

"Sorry" Sakura said softly and kissed Syaoron on the cheek.

"Thanks" Syaoron smiled and tightened his grip on her shoulder.

Sakura laughed and looked at him. "Possessive!"

"Of Course!" Syaoron said snuggling into the crook of her neck "After all the time I took I'm going to be just that!"

"Alright!" Sakura smiled softly and pulled him nearer as he attacked her neck with kisses.

"Saku…" Syaoron mumbled and felt her lay back. He looked at her with a quizzical look.

Sakura smiled into his amber eyes and caressed his cheek. "I love you"

Syaoron smiled and lowered his body over hers. "You sure?"

"I don't remember what happened last time" Sakura teased gently "I'd call it more rape than love"

"Sorry" Syaoron said with a frown "But you wouldn't speak to me!"

"It's okay" Sakura laughed "but next time dear…"

"Yes?" Syaoron asked undressing her again.

"Make sure I'm awake to enjoy it!"

Syaoron laughed as he grasped her breast. "What a waste to get dressed again!"

Syaoron gasped as she tossed a pillow on his head and she pulled his head down to meet her lips.

"All right" Syaoron said relenting to her appetite and savored every space in her mouth with her tongue. Twisting his tongues with her he evoked an long awaited moan from her.

Sakura played with his hair and enjoyed the pleasure that he took in savoring his time. She rubbed his arms gently and dug her nails into his back as he gently teased her nipple between his teeth.

"Ouch…" he mumbled and She laughed pushing her hands down his boxers.

Syaoron groaned as her hand wrapped around his member. "I'm not so sure you were a virgin last night anymore"

Sakura smiled and rolled him underneath her.

"I want to control"

Syaoron grinned; he relaxed and watched her from where she sat atop him "Suit yourself"

Sakura smiled and splayed her hands on his chest. Slowly she traced his muscular body and bent to kiss him.

Syaoron smiled and deepened the innocent kiss she started.

Syaoron closed his eyes in happiness until he felt her weight disappear.

"Sak…" Syaoron's eyes widened "Stay away from there!"

Sakura smiled softly and grabbed hold of his member he groaned in agony.

"This?" she asked before tracing its length.

"Damn you Sak…you're no fucken Virgin!"

Sakura laughed.

Syaoron groaned, this would be a hell of a morning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's up?" Syaoron groaned into the phone.

"I was just seeing how you were doing" Eriol said through the phone.

"Fine!" Syaoron growled

"Really?"

"Yes…Eriol…"

"Yeah?"

"Sakura is no fucken Virgin!"

"How would you know?"

"Because no virgin could have such a mouth!" Syaoron groaned encasing Sakura in his arms. She giggled slightly when she came up for air.

"I know all right!" Syaoron growled. He lifted her up and slid her into position.

"You're sick!" Eriol laughed "I'll leave you two alone to have your fun…call me when you're alone!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron yawned for the fifth time in English and Sakura giggled. She kept him up all night and he was damn tired but she insisted he pick her up for school to when he'd rather skip and sleep off the tiredness.

The devil herself was grinning as she wrote down the homework. Every since the first time they did it the girl was unstoppable!"

Sakura smiled at him and admired him. He looked hot just sitting at his desk with his hand propped under his chin in boredom…or maybe sleepiness.

Sakura giggled and turned back to her work.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron knew one thing when the bell rang! He knew he'd never been more thankful.

"Syao!" Sakura ran into his arms.

Syaoron groaned. "Not today Hun"

Sakura pouted, "Not even to do homework?"

"Fine!" Syaoron finally said after walking a distance. She smiled and held onto him.

"I'll let you sleep" Sakura said "tonight I'm having dinner with my family so I'll just stay home."

"But I just want to hold you!" Syaoron protested

"We'll see" Sakura said with a chaste kiss to his lips.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Back to the present

Sakura stared at the clouds that passed by.

"It was the most beautiful months of my life…it wasn't just that I could hold his hand and stay in his arms but the fact that I was so much happier…even Touya noticed the difference…never did I think that this happiness never lasts forever this way…I thought God was done punishing me and was finally letting me be happy…I guess it wasn't meant to be even then…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"I will not…what a disgrace that'll be!" Xaio raged

"Father…"Syaoron started and stopped when his father gave him the eye.

"Yelen! Where were you when all this happened?"

"Leave Niang out of this!" Syaoron said harshly to his father. " Niang, has nothing to do of how I feel and I've decided the choice I made back then isn't the one I want!"

"I'm not breaking your engagement to the Fong's just so you can be with Kinomoto!" Xaio said harshly "Dismissed!"

Yelen lowered her eyes like a good Chinese wife to her husband and ushered her son out. Yelen noted Syaoron's pent up anger that shook his body.

"I'll talk to him again Xaio-Lang…just calm down and listen to me…I won't allow your father to tear you away from love if that is what you are in right now…"

"Of course I am…I've never been more sure of anything in my life!" Syaoron swore harshly…"if he won't break it then I've no choice but to break it for him!"

Yelen nodded in understanding and patted her son's hand "Xaio-Lang I know the Kinomoto's are in status of us to so your father will come around once he realize the great friendship we have always shared with the Kinomoto's!"

Syaoron reluctantly nodded and thanked his mother who supported his desire.

"I had no wish to set father against you as well" Syaoron said sadly

"No Xaio-Lang…" Yelen raised his head to hers "It is I who has caused you this agony and supported you by myself…whatever comes our way I'll protect you!"

Syaoron smiled "Thank you"

Yelen nodded and pasted a smile on her ace for her son. How he had grown in the many years…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron stopped in front of the Kinomoto's house and waited for Sakura…He didn't want to tell her this incident…Syaoron glanced in the mirror and pasted a smile onto his face as he saw her come out.

"Hi Hun" Sakura said joyfully giving him a quick kiss before buckling up.

Sakura caught a hint of pain in his eyes and turned back with a worried look "What's wrong?"

Syaoron almost hit himself in trying to hide anything from Sakura…she just knew him to well.

"Nothing!" he said looking out the window.

"Tell me!" Sakura said holding his arm.

Syaoron sighed exhaustedly. "Why?"

"Because my gut tells me that it has to do with me!" Sakura edged in "Besides we've been going out for almost a month now and you still can't tell me anything!"

Syaoron sighed, "It's my father!"

"Your father?" Sakura questioned "What about him?"

"He won't break off my engagement with Ying" Syaoron mumbled.

He heard Sakura draw in a breath and stare out the window. She turned back after a few minutes and stared into his eyes.

"You WANT to break it right?"

"Of course!" Syaoron insisted, "There's nothing better that I want then to marry you!"

Sakura smiled. "Then we'll just have to talk to him together" She insisted.

"Not right now Sak! My mom wants to try first"

Sakura nodded in understanding and held his arm. Syaoron sighed and placed his arm around her as he started the car and drove to school.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

March 22nd

Syaoron grinned as he reflected on their time together. He watched as Sakura slipped off her balcony into his arms. Today they were setting out early to celebrate their three-month anniversary since they dated.

Sakura smiled as he put her gently on the ground. She tilted her head and met his cold lips with her warm ones.

"I was to long?" she questioned

"No" Syaoron said with a smile and led her to the car.

"Where are we going today?" Sakura asked happily.

Going out was a rare occurrence now since Xaio had held all his money and credit card back from him because he refused to allow his son to break his engagement. But Today was a very joyous day as his father had finally given up unhappily and allowed his accounts to open once more. Yelen had informed him this morning and Syaoron was very joyous as he realized NOW he can marry the one he truly wants.

"Boat riding…" Syaoron said looking at her reaction.

She smiled brightly and held his arm "Anywhere is fins as long as I'm with you"

Syaoron smiled and knew this was a kind of wife he wanted, one to stand by him good or bad. She had been a real anchor as she stayed with him with of without money to spoil her. She had gladly gone anywhere he wanted no matter how cheap it was.

"As long as it came from your heart…" She'd always whisper contented to be just held by him.

As Syaoron parked he glanced at her smiling face as she glanced towards the lake they'd be riding in.

"Suteki! (Nice!)" Sakura said softly

"I'm glad you approve" Syaoron said wrapping an arm around her. Contented Sakura leaned back into his arms and together they stayed that way.

"I have something to tell you" Syaoron said softly.

Sakura looked up into his eyes. "What is it?"

Sakura braced her feelings as she knew this news could either be good or bad since Xaio was still against them and wanted Syaoron to go back to Ying.

Sakura held his arms around her tighter. "Tell me!"

"He's relented…"Syaoron said looking into her eyes. He saw the surprise in her eyes light to happiness then he felt her body hit him backwards.

"I'm so happy!" Sakura said happily holding onto him as if this couldn't be true…it'd taken three months but finally Xaio would let them be together.

Syaoron laughed softy as well and contented himself as she cried tears of happiness onto his shoulder. He smiled softly as he gently brushed her silky hair back until she relieved the tears.

"I love you…"Sakura said finally after long moments of silence

"Me too" Syaoron said softly. He pulled her back to look into her eyes and saw the remnants of tears left. Slowly he reached up and brushed it away and he sent her a cute boyish smile of reassurance. Tilting her chin to his he closed their distance pressing his lips to hers slowly savoring the moan he conned out of her.

"Are we going to go?" Sakura asked after the prolonged kiss.

Syaoron grinned and gave her one last hug before he jumped out of the car to go open her door for her.

"Sakura…thank you…for waiting" Syaoron said after he held her hand and they walked towards the lake.

"Anything…for you" sakura whispered to him and leaned her head gently on his shoulder. Wrapping her arms around his right arm she glanced at the cherry blossoms that were blooming.

"Beautiful?" Syaoron asked

Sakura nodded slowly "I want our house to be surrounded in it"

"Really?" Syaoron teased gently

Sakura nodded looking at him with love.

"As you wish then!" Syaoron said softly

"I knew you'd agree" Sakura said with a small smile

"Really?" Syaoron asked with a raised brow in happiness, "And how were you so sure?"

"Because you've never denied me anything" Sakura said softly kissing his cheek

"You're right!" Syaoron said kissing her forehead. "I'd never deny you anything in my power!"

Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to his arm.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Yelen laughed heartily at her story.

"And then?" Nadeshiko asked sipping her tea.

"I told him if he wanted an heir to the Li Household because if Syaoron was serious he'd rather elope than stay with an unbendable old man!"

Nadeshiko chuckled and looked at Yelen "Why Yelen! I ever thought you had it in you to out speak your husband!"

Yelen smiled "It must be the Japanese in you that is having me defy my husband!"

Nadeshiko smiled "is it such a bad thing?"

"No…" Yelen said with a little smile "But now we have others matters to worry about!"

"Oh?" Nadeshiko's eyes twinkled "What matters are those? Your son NOT proposing or my daughter NOT being straightforward about what she wants?"

"Both!" Yelen said seriously.

Both mother suddenly burst out laughing.

"That's no fun to think about!" Yelen scoffed

"So let's think Wedding!" Nadeshiko said with an evil smile

"My thought exactly!" Yelen agreed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura laughed as Syaoron rowed them into another full circle!

"You aren't good at pedal boats huh?" Sakura teased

" No!" Syaoron said trying to get into the rhythm of Sakura's pace.

"Aw!" Sakura teased and pulled his chin so he looked at her. "Does my Hun need a kiss?"

Syaoron nodded looking sadly

Sakura grinned. They were heading back in to return their boat after their thirty minutes and Syaoron looked beat.

Stopping near the entrance to return their boat she stopped pedaling and turned to give him a heartfelt kiss.

Syaoron made a murmur of thankfulness and went all into it.

Sakura chuckled lightly and waited till he was through round one to pull away.

"My! Did you really deserve that? " Sakura teased

"Of course!" Syaoron said, "If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have such a great time!" "Too True!" Sakura laughed gaily.

"So…" Syaoron looked at her with desire-written eyes. "How about another one?"

Sakura smiled and leaned forward.

Feeling his tongue slip between her lips she traced his tongue with hers in agreement. He evaded quickly exploring and she relented with her own tongue thrusting into his mouth to do the same. Syaoron grip closed in one her and she relented moving closer to him. Syaoron on the other hand had other ideas and dipped her lower to thrust deeper into her mouth and play with her tongue.

Sakura giggled and suddenly stopped when he slipped on top of her and they both tumbled.

"SYAORON!" Sakura squealed.

They tumbled into the water feeling the cold dropped wetting their clothes immediately pulling them under. Sputtering water out Sakura pushed her wet locks out of her face.

"Thanks for the bath to Syao"

"No prob!" Syaoron grinned, "I slipped," he said casually when she glared at him.

Sakura smiled slightly and pushed herself into his arms.

"I love you anyway!" she whispered pushing her lips against his.

"Sak…"Syaoron mumbled feeling her legs wrap around his waist.

"Hmm?"

"Later" he whispered before prying her off and helping her back onto the boat.

Sakura in turn helped him up and both joked as the tried to relieve most of the water from their clothes.

"It's cold!" Sakura complained

"Me to!" Syaoron said with chattering teeth.

"It's your fault!" Sakura accused pushing herself against Syaoron.

"Alright let's return the boat and go warm up at my house!"

Sakura nodded stiffly and snuggled into his arms each pedaling as fast as they could…and for once together!

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Fong Residence

"I've never been so insulted in my life!" Wong Fong said as he hung up angrily

"What is it?" Tina Fong asked wearily. She was in the middle of a pedicure when her husband had thrown the phone.

"It was the Li's!"

"Something bad?" Tina asked

"They want to break off the engagement and wedding!" Wong said angrily.

"WHAT!" Tina sat up in surprise "What's wrong?"

"Their son just doesn't feel the same way anymore!" Wong spat

"Why that's absurd!" Tina added.

"I know! Just when the Li fortune seemed within our grasp! I'd better call Ying to see what she did to jeopardize her future!"

"Do that!" Tina said lovingly "after all she'll answer to me why! She should know best that we aren't as rich as we were before!"

"I know! We're counting on the connection to battle out the bills!" Wong said bitterly

"Then you'll have to give up gambling!" Tina said softly

"And you will have to give up your going out, mahjong, and pedicure with little manicures" Wong pointed out as well.

"NO!" Tina screamed softly.

"Then we'd better pull something quick!"

"That we must!" Tina agreed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Have a nice swim?" the guy checking in boats asked

"Immensely" Syaoron said rather dully and ushered sakura to hurry to the car.

The man shook his head in amusement. "Teenagers! They'll pull anything nowadays just to have a woman!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's kind of big on me but what do you think?" Sakura said coming out of the bathroom. Syaoron glanced up from where he sat drying his hair with a towel.

"Beautiful!" he proclaimed looking at her. It was sexy watching her dress in his oversize shirt and having nothing underneath.

"Come here" Syaoron said softly and she advance slowly taking her time.

He pulled her into his lap and smiled.

She returned his smile and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Love you" Syaoron said nuzzling his nose into her neck

"Me too" Sakura whispered she got up and he looked up raising a brow in suspicion.

Sakura smiled evilly and pushed him flat on the bed. Surprised he glanced up to have her straddling him with her glorious legs. Sakura leaned down to capture his lips in a drugging kiss as her hands explored his body thoroughly.

"You're mine," she whispered nipping his earlobe.

"No!" Syaoron whispered finding his way to cup her breast underneath his shirt "Your mine!"

Sakura moaned in protest. Syaoron did nothing but watch her eyes close in pure heat and continued to run his hands around her breast until she no longer noticed that her shirt wasn't on any longer.

"Syao…"

His response was to coax her down so he could capture her mouth and rolled her underneath. "You've had your fun" Syaoron whispered and captured a nipple softly between his lips. Sakura could do nothing but sigh. Syaoron smiled as he slowed his movement s and let his hand wander lower to her center of desire.

Quickly he dived into the bliss watching her facial expression change as he continued to add another finger to his probing.

"Syao…Now!' Sakura gasped in pleasure.

Syaoron smiled and continue to hold back his pleasure for hers.

"Syao…" Sakura's eyes snapped open and he looked at her with a grin.

"All right" he concluded bringing his mouth down on hers crushing it in a fierce kiss. Slipping out of his boxers he searched for a condom in his dresser.

Sakura held onto his neck and touched his member quickening his need as it hardened in her small delicate hands.

"Oh God!" he swore searching

"Screw it!" Sakura said pleadingly.

"Sak…" Syaoron said with worry.

"Don't worry" Sakura said with a tiny smile "but it'll matter if you don't satisfy me right now!"

"Okay" Syaoron plunged in and both gave groans of happiness. They continued meeting thrust for thrust and finally Syaoron collapsed rolling on his side grabbing Sakura with him.

"I need another shower!" Sakura complained

"With me?" Syaoron asked excited.

"Maybe" Sakura smiled lightly.

"Sak…You know I'll provide for you in case it happens"

Sakura smiled slightly "I know Syao…You'd never leave me to fend for myself right?"

"Never! Especially if it's mine!" he swore to her holding her tight.

"Thank you" Sakura said softly burying her head in the crook of his neck.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Xaio watched his son enter his study since the first time he forbade his son to break the engagement.

"Thank you" Syaoron said first breaking the silence.

Xaio didn't answer but stared at his son.

"I thought about my life after graduating from college…"

Xaio continued to stare.

"I figured I needed some kind of goal so I thought maybe…" Syaoron hesitated "Well I know I said I wanted no part in the family business but Sakura and my future had me thinking…"

"Your point?" Xaio asked

" I'd like to join the family business officially starting today!"

Xaio stared at his son even longer. Long before he even started high school he'd made the decision not to be part of the family business no matter how much his mother and he had begged.

"Why now?" He asked after a long pause

"Because…I need to provide for my family in the future and I figured I could if I just joined the family business and learn how to work it."

Syaoron looked at his father in wait.

Xaio shook his head in disappointment. His son had changed his mind because of a woman?

Syaoron was lost as he saw his father shake his head as if he was trying to understand the words coming out of his mouth. All of a sudden his father burst out laughing.

"The family business will be yours sooner or later anyways so you're more than welcome to join…I just never thought that a woman would be the change of you and your inheritance."

Syaoron breathed, "Well Sakura had me thinking after doing something today"

"Something?" his father questioned

"Yeah" Syaoron looked away in embarrassment "but it had me really thinking about the future"

"I see…"

"Yeah…"

"So you're saying this girl has the power to make you change your mind where you're mother and I failed?"

"Sure" Syaoron shrugged.

"I like her!" Xaio grinned "I wonder if she'll con you into taking over so I can have an early retirement!"

"Forget it" Syaoron said

"I thought so…but I'd like to see this Sakura. I haven't met her since she was a child."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you've excepted her" Syaoron smiled.

Xaio nodded in agreement. Sakura had made his son bend where Ying had failed.

"Perhaps I did make the right decision," Xaio thought fondly. Tomorrow he'd get everything ready for his son to join the company.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"What's up?" Syaoron asked

"What do you mean Syao dear?" Eriol answered with a killing tone

"Why so murderous/" Syaoron asked

"It may be time to play over there Syao but it's the middle of the night here you bastard!"

"Oops…forgot time zone change man!"

"Anyways why call since you have me awake now!" Eriol yawned out.

"Because I just wanted to tell you to hurry up your acceleration program and come back home!"

Eriol laughed "aw! Syaoron misses me? This is the end of the world!"

"Shut you hole Eriol! I'm only saying that cause I've decided to marry Sakura in may somewhere…"

"WHOA!" Eriol yelled "BACK UP! When was there SAKURA and YOU!"

"Calm down man! It's a long story!"

"And one I have to hear!" Eriol sounded excited "Where did Ying go Bye-bye!"

"Since the beginning of this year…and a lot father I noticed."

"Thank god! I never thought you'd snap out!" Eriol said with relief in his voice

"Why didn't you say something if you didn't like her?"

"Because you'd probably do what you did to Sakura to us!"

"I still feel bad for doing that," Syaoron admitted. "I don't what came over me."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura smiled at her reflection. Tonight Syaoron was taking her out and he said he had some wonderful news tonight. Sakura had taken care to prepare since Syaoron said they were going to an expensive restaurant tonight.

Looking over her black dress she was satisfied that it clung to the right places, she was definitely sure he was going to be sharing his bed tonight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron stopped in front of her house and watched as she glided out like a goddess.

"You like?" Sakura asked shyly

"I love" Syaoron informed giving her a chaste kiss before driving off.

Tonight he'd pop the question and he was seriously crossing his fingers in hope.

"Tell me the wonderful news…"Sakura said breaking the silence.

"I'm going to work with my father." Syaoron informed.

Sakura leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"That's wonderful news Hun"

"For you…" Syaoron informed

"Me?" sakura asked surprised.

"You" Syaoron said confirming it. "I want to do this for you and our future!"

"Our?" Sakura questioned holding onto his arm lightly

"Ours" He said confidently feeling the black box burn a hold to his thigh.

Sakura smiled and softly and buried her head in his arms

"I love you Syao…"

"I know'' Syaoron whispered and hoped that the restaurant had prepared everything as he asked for.

"So is that why we are going to a extra expensive restaurant"

"Kind of" Syaoron informed

"That's good" sakura said staring out the window. When he had confirmed her fears she felt the future…THEIR future take a whole new light. He'd said he wanted a future for them…nothing was going to stop that…

"Happy?" He asked

"More so" sakura informed brushing her hand up and down his arm.

"Thinking?" Syaoron asked quickly glancing at her between driving.

"Yes…of our future!" Sakura informed

"It'll be happy…I swear!" Syaoron said gripping her hand.

"I know…anything with you will be!" Sakura said squeezing his hand in return.

As Syaoron arrived at the restaurant he looked for a parking spot and felt delight spread as he thought of her words to him…she also thought of a future together and that gave him hop that she'd say yes tonight.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Li" Syaoron said to the guy and he nodded leading them into a private room.

"Gee Syao…privacy and all?" sakura questioned with a raised brow.

"Why not?" Syaoron asked

She smiled and followed him. She gasped as she noticed they were led to the second story balcony over looking the waterfront.

"Beautiful" she gasped

"For you" Syaoron said and pulled a chair for her. "What do you want to eat?" Syaoron asked as he handed her a menu as well.

He held the box in his hands and prayed everything would go as planned.

"Please…" Syaoron said sending a silent plea to the sky. In the distant a star glowed brightly overlooking the two young lovers.

A/n: So what do you think her answers going to be? Hmm? Well update later this week so stay tune and review at least five reviews!

13


	14. And She Said

A/N: 0

HAHAHA

I can't really say anything since spring break is over and this chapter was written out and finally is up!

I hope you'll all forgive me for procrastinating on corrections and read this extra long chapter to me since I wanted to capture every detail and emotion of Sakura and Syaoron… (My fault) but I hope it was worth the wait…

Review and tell me what u think!

Chapter 14: And she said…

"What's wrong?"

Syaoron snapped from his thoughts and into her emerald eyes…they seemed to sink him deeper into their abyss and he found it hard to look away. He swallowed nervously. Her brows scrunched in concern.

"No…nothing"

Sakura smiled a little.

Syaoron returned it nervously and glanced away from her to gaze outside.

"Pretty huh?" Sakura started feeling awkward that he was so shy now…

"Yeah…." She heard him say distantly.

Sakura glanced at him and smiled a little. He looked best when his expression was lost with the scenery. The wind blew softly in the warm April night. She reached out to touch his cheek when he closed his eyes and seem to ask for something silently.

Syaoron glanced at her and smiled a slow lazy smile "what?"

"You just seem so lost…" Sakura smiled a little and took her hand away from his cheek as the waiter appeared with a pad to order.

"What do you want?" he asked softly as he reached for a menu to look at Dinner specials.

"I want…" Sakura glanced down and looked back at him "the tender ribs… White wine will do and…" she looked at him.

"Oh…I…Hmm…The steak dinner sound good, white wine it will be"

"Very good" The waiter said and strolled out.

Sakura grinned, "I thought you'd have known what you wanted right off"

"No…" Syaoron admitted "this is actually the first time I've been here…I thought it'd be good to have a first time restaurant with you…'

Sakura raised a brow slightly then smiled gently "you're so sweet…I love you" Sakura whispered touching his cheek lovingly.

He returned her smile and held her hand in his.

They had a wonderful dinner as Syaoron loosened up to Sakura….

"That was great Syaoron…" Sakura exclaimed as he took her out to pay.

Syaoron fingered the box in his pocket and closed his eyes tightly. "It's now or never!" he vowed and after he paid he looked into her eyes in front of the whole restaurant. He blocked everyone else out but her smiling face and he bent down.

Sakura eyes widened as everyone else in the room smiled in anticipation. Sakura colored as she realized some of the biggest gossipers were here and VERY interested in what Syaoron Li was doing.

"Sakura…I know that I've done many things in the past…A LOT actually…that you haven't approved of…and I'm sorry…but today I think I'm doing something right for once and I wanted to know if you'd help correct my ways with me by becoming my wife…" Syaoron looked into her eyes and opened the box slowly. Sakura looked at the ring and back into his amber eyes. She felt a thousand emotions at work as she also blocked everyone in the room out but Syaoron. She saw sincerity in his eyes and fears that she thought he shouldn't even have…

She reached out to him and smiled softly. She'd waited all her life to hear these words from him…she wouldn't let him down because she wanted to stand by him. The thousand pains, Tears, betrayals they have had in the past had only strengthened their love…

"Yes Syao…I'll be you're everything…" Sakura said shakily and Syaoron smiled before he caught her in a fiery kiss. Their audience clapped and cheered but the two didn't know they existed…in their kiss they were the only ones…the ones that had a new beginning to go to…

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Yelan sighed softly as the phone continues to ring. Finally tossing her pen down from her hand she picked up her cell.

"Yes?" Yelan said calmly

"Yelan?"

Yelan tried to place the name with the voice and there was silence.

"Mrs.…Hung Xing?" Yelan asked

"Yes…"

Yelan smiled to herself "What is it?"

"It's nothing much I just wanted to tell you congratulations on you're son's engagement?"

"Engagement?" Yelan said lost. She hadn't heard of this…for all she knew Xaio was not happy as of yet but had only relented.

"Yes, you're son proposed right in front of me to Miss Kinomoto just a few minutes ago before they left happily…"

Yelan couldn't say anything….It seemed Syaoron had decided his future already and had acted upon instinct without her…

"Well umm…thank you I'm sure Xaiolang would extend my thanks to you as well."

"Of course"

"Due to all my work I'm afraid I have to let you go" Yelan proclaimed as she heard the front door open and running upstairs. Without waiting for a reply she hung up and headed upstairs hoping to catch Syaoron and ask him of this ordeal. Jogging upstairs she saw the servant's staring and she reprimands them with a famous Li Glare. Although it was highly indecent to run around in one's house she'd do it to catch Syaoron. Stopping halfway upstairs she turned to face the butler.

"Shane did young master Syaoron just go up?"

The man nodded and she rushed up faster.

Shane turned to look at Mandy the maid.

"Do you think I should've told her Mistress Sakura was with him?"

Mandy shrugged.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura groaned and rolled over onto her back.

"Come here" Syaoron whined pulling her back onto him. Sakura grinned and nuzzled into his neck and held him tight" You've tired me out for the night and I still need to go home!"

"You live next door" Syaoron said teasingly and played with a strand of her hair.

"We should get dressed" Sakura said moving "and you should send me home!"

Syaoron groaned in frustration. "I don't want to! Why can't you just stay over?"

Sakura smiled sitting up and caressed his cheek "Because Syaoron…if I stay there definitely WON'T be ANY sleep, and if I go I can sleep"

Syaoron rolled his face into the pillow muffling out her fuss.

"Xaiolang!" Sakura demanded shaking him.

"NO!" Syaoron mumbled pulling his green silk sheets over him.

"YES!" Sakura demanded.

With a huff she looked for her clothes and decided to go herself.

"Where are you going?" Syaoron said suddenly grabbing onto her hand.

Wrenching out of his grasp Sakura stood proudly and lifted her chin a notch up.

"To get my clothes and WALK home"

Syaoron shook his head slightly, "You're not giving in are you?"

Sakura shook her head in agreement.

"Alright!" Syaoron proclaimed sitting up and pulling her back to him. She clung onto his neck as he brushed a kiss on her lips.

"After five more minutes."

Sakura laughed and bopped him on the head with his pillow.

Resting on his chest as she absently noticed how he stroked her head and she contented herself to listening to his heartbeat.

"Saku…"

"Hmm?" she answered looking at him from where she slept on his chest.

He looked downward into her emerald eyes and smiled softly.

"What are we going to do in the future?"

"Well" Sakura said snuggling into his embrace "I want a big house near our parents and you'll be of course working in the family company"

"Oh?" Syaoron asked

Sakura nodded, "Then we'll have a few kids here and there with A LOT of time between some because I want to be a good mother without popping out to many kids"

"All right" Syaoron agreed", as long as I'm getting some boys who look and act like me!"

"Who'll also kill me" Sakura joked punching his chest lightly.

Syaoron laughed and held her in a tighter embrace. Slowly he brought her chin up to meet his lips and skimmed his way to her mouth.

"If you do this I know I won't leave!" Sakura complained lightly

"That's exactly what I want" Syaoron said challenging her. He rolled her to the side and kissed her deeply gaining access to deep-throat with her.

"You are…" Sakura started and never finished as he continued to shush her.

In the back of her head Sakura thought, 'What the Hell!' and went with the flow.

Syaoron smiled as she started to fully participate and forget everything else, and if fate was on his side he'd have her for the rest of tonight!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yelen smiled softly as she neared the end of the hall where her son slept. Fixing her dress she cleared her throat and put on her business look as she reached for the doorknob and turned it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura laughed as Syaoron mumbled about murdering the blankets and tore them off of her figure and crawled on top of her.

"Now…" Syaoron started and Sakura giggled as he covered her body halfway and brought one hand down her side holding her possessively while he positioned himself above her opening. Sakura grinned when he seemed at total concentration of not missing.

"If you miss no more till we're married!" Sakura announced to him and his brows quirked, as she knew he'd heard through his concentration.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yelan opened the door with sincerity and no nonsense face upon her only to have surprise replace it. She cleared her throat as she turned away from her son straddled on top of his "bride-to-be" stark naked.

Yelen was mentally disturbed yet she found it amusing that he hadn't thought to lock the door against anyone.

THAT was Syaoron….so sure of himself!

"Syaoron!" She announced after a few minutes to see if he was presentable. After all she had heard Sakura's embarrassed gasp and Syaoron constant cursing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron was as surprised as his mother was when he heard the door open and caught his mother expression changed. He groaned and knew that this surely meant Sakura would NOT be spending the night!

Hating himself for throwing off the blankets earlier he watched Sakura cower under them to pull her evening gown on again and he reached for his boxers and pants.

Hearing his mother's voice he answered reluctantly now.

"What is it mother?" Syaoron asked and she turned around with an emotionless face and sat down timidly facing the two fidgeting couples who hadn't dared to look at her face yet.

"I had heard from Mrs. Xing that you've proposed to Sakura without MY seeing to it….is that correct?"

Yelen knew it was as soon as she saw the beautiful glittering diamond on Sakura left hand.

"I did," He acknowledges.

Yelan smiled softly at how the couple was gripping each other in embarrassment of their actions.

"Without me?" Yelan asked wearily.

"Without you" Syaoron confirmed with and edge to his tone.

Yelan brow quirked as she realized Syaoron was more than just telling her but challenging her to take a opposing stand from him.

She sighed softly" It's not that I'm mad at you Xaio-Lang it's just the fact that everyone knew before your own mother and I didn't expect that from my only son…"

"I'm sorry…"

Yelan's head snapped up at her son's apology. In all her life her son had only apologized a few times in his lifetime….never did she think she'd be graced with one of his sorries!

"I…" Yelan couldn't utter another word as she eyed her son's serious expression.,

"Just please…don't take Sakura…" Syaoron said.

Yelan saw the fear deep within his amber orbs and knew her son meant every word so she stood with a slight smile.

"I won't tear you and Sakura away…I just want to be informed so I can share your happiness with you to."

Syaoron smiled a little and stood up as Yelan came around to give him a hug.

"Thanks Niang"

Yelan nodded softly ad headed out of the room, she stopped as she neared the door and turned back around again. "Although….I don't think you two should be tearing at each other until after the wedding though."

She saw Sakura's face alight with redness and knew she'd said what she thought.

She left them both thinking and torn between their feelings.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Early April

"Wow" Sakura giggled. She lay on Syaoron's lap as he read their wedding announcements.

He glanced down at her and brushed his hand through her hair softly.

"Can you believe we graduated early just to tear at each other?" Sakura asked fiddling with a lock of her hair.

"Yeah…it's been to long since we've had fun" Syaoron whined.

Sakura smiled softly and remembered that after Yelan's barging in on them in March they haven't been able to do anything but Sakura have her own little secrets as well…and it'd be the right time to tell him.

She smiled in thought.

"What?" He asked adjusting her to sit on his lap and lean against his chest

"Nothing…when's everyone flying in for our wedding…."

"In May dear…" Syaoron said softly. Every since they decided to go through with it Nadeshiko and Yelan had been high on getting everything perfect for their only son and daughter.

There hadn't been any peace as the mother's bragged on this powerful connection and people after people known to them of not congratulated them.

Sakura sighed.

"It's a miracle we're alone huh?" Syaoron said rocking her back and forth lovingly. She nodded and buried the side of her face in his chest inhaling his scent.

"What's been on your mind?"

"Everything that's been on our mothers mind!" Sakura huffed.

Syaoron laughed. "Calm down love…"

"I am" Sakura snapped a little and held on to him. "Syao…just hold me"

He chuckled amused "I thought that was what I was doing"

"More" Sakura pouted

"I am" he insisted and slid a protective hand over hers.

"I Love you"

"I know," he said with a smile. He buried his face into her honey brown hair and was contented just to stay that way…

"The Fong's aren't to please about this arrangement….they're attacking hard on Touya" Sakura said voicing her thoughts to him after moments of silence.

"I don't care" Syaoron said roughly, "we'll work through everything together because Love isn't about letting go it's about holding on!"

Sakura nodded slowly and closed her eyes…Sending a silent prayer to the heavens she was thankful FINALLY she'd be happy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"They did it!" Eriol said with a hint of amusement over the phone to Tomoyo.

"I know, I got the invitation today…I'm SO HAPPY ERIOL!"

"Hey" Eriol said a bit disappointed, "don't be happier until we get married as well"

Tomoyo nodded over the phone dumbly with embarrassment. She glanced at the gold ring with rows of diamonds on her ring finger.

"I can't believe we're all going to be happy just like the old days…"

"Hey, I always knew Syaoron would snap out one day…just a little later than I originally thought though…"

"Yeah who would've thought one girl could cause so many problems for our group!"

"I know" Eriol mused. "I for one, can't wait to see you at the wedding next month!"

"Eriol!" Tomoyo redden on the phone "You're supposed to be saying that to the people who are getting married!"

"I will but you first!" Eriol said possessively.

"Okay" Tomoyo agreed and lay down on her bed…. "Now hunny I got to get to work so I can graduate early and attend their wedding! She promised to wear a gown designed by me!"

'Uh-oh!" Eriol said with amusement.

"Shut up! She'll look good," Tomoyo announced

"All right! As long as you look better!"

"That! I'll do for you," Tomoyo said

"Bye sweetie!" Eriol said with a yawn.

"Bye"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura sighed. She hadn't seen Syaoron in two weeks! She missed her Darling!

So busy with outfitting her gown for Tomoyo who flew down early and arranging seating with her mothers she was busy!

She hadn't even had one minute to herself yet!

Groaning she turned to look at the decorations she had to plan and the food. Her mother's had refused to help claiming they had other things to do. Flopping down on the bed she called for XingFa.

As the head maid walked in she ordered what she had done of the arrangements to be done and told her to keep even the mother's out if they came SHE was taking a nap!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron snuck out of his office at Li corp. and headed to his car.

"Master?"

Syaoron whirled around to come face to face with Wei.

"Be quiet Wei, you're to tell my father I'm running business if he asks"

"You're going to see Mistress Sakura?"

Syaoron nodded, "I haven't seen her in 2 weeks! I'm dying"

Wei nodded, "as you wish Young master!"

Syaoron drove furiously off, he didn't care if his mother's were there as soon as he got there he was placing his lips on hers and the world be damned!

Yanking his tie down he adjusted himself and drove like there was no tomorrow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"She's SLEEPING!" Xing Fa said stubbornly to the man who'd become her young master in a few days.

"BUT!"

"SLEEPING! You don't understand words from my mouth!"

"Look just five minutes!"

"I say she sleeps then she sleeps! What don't you get?"

Syaoron cursed and looked at Sakura window as he slowly trudged off.

Although he hated to admit it he wanted what was best for her! Even if he couldn't see her…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Did you see Mistress…"

"No" Syaoron said sadly "she was sleeping…You GOT to teach that girlfriend of yours something Wei"

Wei colored and stuttered a response "XingFa…sir"

"Of course!" Syaoron snapped fixing himself. With a scowl he entered the building and opened his door to his office.

"Dad" Syaoron said when he saw who sat in his chair.

"I don't remember any business calling unless it was business to your bride-to-be!" His father huffed out in amusement.

Syaoron groaned.

"I take it you didn't see her?"

Syaoron looked on the ground in disappointment.

"Was it those twin hens?" Xaio asked amused

Syaoron shook his head, "She was sleeping…"

He glanced back at his dad when his dad didn't reply. His father held a shock but amused face.

He busted out laughing.

"Hey! Syaoron argued, "I tried!"

"You still have to stay after for the time you missed" his father said ending his laughter and straightens his face to business like again.

"God Damn THIS!" Syaoron cursed, "I HATE WEDDINGS!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: hahaha

Syao's losing his mind! Sorry 4 short chapter! But a lot of things r going on so plz be patient for their wedding! LOL

Till next time!

REVIEW 4 ME!


	15. A New Life

A/N: I'm so very sorry 4 stalling this update 4 so long but it was the darn computer fault! It decided to break down!

Thank you 4 waiting and enjoy this chapter! REVIEW

Besides it's 13 pgs. Long! Longer than my regular chapters!

Chapter 15: A New Life.

(One more thing…this chapter will be the answer everyone has been asking about…. plus I'm extra happy that this story is so close to a hundred reviews! Keep reviewing plz!)

"Hoeh!" Sakura screeched pushing the eye-popping nightgown back into its bag. "Tomoyo-Chan!"

"Suteki Ne?"(Nice, right?) Tomoyo asked getting starry-eyed behind her camcorder.

Sakura blushed brightly as she caught her mother's smile. She stood and felt everyone's eyes on her. Sakura wanted to sit back down but she needed to thank everybody that came to her Bridal Party.

"Um...I don't really know how to mean this but…Thank You So much for attending my bridal party and coming with gifts…even if…it's provocative!"

Everyone laughed as Sakura yet again blushed

"So…" Sakura continued softly "I'll be sure to wear it after I get thin again!"

Everyone stared at her in confusion.

"What?" Asked everyone.

"You're Pregnant?" Tomoyo shouted after a long pause from Sakura's crowd.

"What?" Nadeshiko and Yelan asked jumping from their seats.

Sakura suddenly wished she hadn't said anything.

"That Xaio-Lang!" Yelan chided

Sakura sat down hastily and covered her burning face.

"Is it?" Tomoyo asked squatting next to her.

Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Congratulations!" Tomoyo giggled, "You get to be bloated before me!"

She hugged Sakura and whispered the last part of her happiness…"You guys have been naughty! Eriol and I started way before you two and I'm still looking good!"

"HA HA Tomoyo!" Sakura said sarcastically

Sakura sighed patting her stomach absentmindedly as her mother led her away. She felt a giddy feeling from within and Sakura knew that even she couldn't wait for next week.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

MAY 1st

"UP!"

Sakura groaned and rolled over, "Five more minutes Tomoyo…"

"NO! You can't be late on your wedding DAY!"

"Just five more…" Sakura mumbled and pulled the covers up once more.

Tomoyo huffed, "Syaoron and you never were morning people"

"Good for you to remember…" Sakura mumbled snuggling back in.

Tomoyo smiled in fond memories of those two Rushing to class only to always get detention one way or another. She reminisced mostly everyday after school the gang spent the first fifteen minutes or sometimes thirty in front of the school waiting for those two.

Snapping out she threw the covers back and dragged Sakura into a sitting position.

"Not yet!" Sakura complained.

She rolled from one side of the bed to the other and hugged her body heat to herself. Tomoyo sighed.

She wondered if Eriol was having as much trouble.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Give me my Blanket or I'll kill you!" Syaoron said burying his head in his pillow.

"It's your wedding day!" Eriol said loudly.

"Fuck OFF!" Syaoron yelled cuddling against himself.

Eriol groaned…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

2 Hours Later

"Hurry Tomoyo! I'm Late!" Sakura said tapping her foot as Tomoyo fixed her train and Veil.

"Whose fault is that?" Tomoyo questioned.

"I got up!" Sakura said pointedly

"Yeah, and fell asleep in your bath!"

"I was tired…it made me sleepy"

"Not even the water turning cold woke you up Sakura" Tomoyo said wistfully.

"I was getting to the pint of waking up!" Sakura complained, "Besides! Why does my wedding have to be so early in the morning!"

"Sakura! Three in the afternoon doesn't count as morning anymore!"

"It's not three yet!"

"But that's when you're wedding starts and here you are not done yet at two!"

Sakura quieted and pouted.

Tomoyo smiled. "That's better…. what do you think?"

Facing the full-length mirror Sakura gasped.

The white silk gown hugged her figure except for her stomach…

"Tomoyo…it's beautiful"

Tomoyo smiled "I know"

"Thank you"

"No need" Tomoyo said with a frown "as long as you like it and make sure I'm your kids godmother I'm happy"

Sakura faced her with a raised brow, "Are you trying to blackmail me into making you the godmother to my kids?"

"Not out front" Tomoyo defended.

Sakura giggled. "Of course you're going to be the godmother Tomoyo! No one is as qualified as you"

Sakura hugged her and they stayed that way for a while. It was soon to be another part of their lives completely.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're a disgrace to us men," Eriol said twirling his key in one hand and drinking champagne in the other.

"Shut it Eriol!" Syaoron growled struggling into his black jacket.

Eriol sighed. "You're like a women!"

"Shut it!"

"It's true!" Eriol said putting his glass down and stood adjusting his tux. "I mean what kind of men would be this late to his wedding?"

"Sakura and me insisted on a later wedding!" Syaoron grumbled out.

"Well…it just wasn't that way!"

"Sadly it wasn't " Syaoron bit out.

"She's probably sitting at the church wondering if her husband ditched her and high tailed it." Eriol said as a matter-of-factly.

"Okay!" Syaoron said gruffly, "I don't want to hear your side of the tale anymore!"

"Suit yourself!" Eriol said with a shrug. "Then again…I was just naming possibilities!"

"I think I got it!" Syaoron sighed and checked himself once more. "How do look?"

"Like Prince Charming?" Eriol offered.

Syaoron glared and Eriol sighed softly. "You're not the bride!"

"But I have to match her!" Syaoron chided and looked at himself again. "All well…as long as I look better than you!"

"What?" Eriol asked raising an eyebrow slightly

"Nothing" Syaoron said with a smirk. "Let's go!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You've been left at the alter!" Tomoyo said walking into the dressing room in the church.

"What?" Sakura asked while chatting with her mother.

"YOU'VE been left at the alter!" Tomoyo said louder.

"Why do you say that Tomoyo?" Nadeshiko questioned.

"He's not here!" Tomoyo said plopping down next to them.

"He'll be here!" Sakura said with a smile. "He probably got no sleep yesterday!"

"I wonder why?" Tomoyo said with ire.

"I wouldn't know!" Sakura declared.

Nadeshiko laughed and brushed her daughter's honey brown hair back.

"Sakura…you're love with Syaoron isn't a regular one."

"I'm glad you noticed!" Sakura said with a grin.

"I'm sure everyone has…but with the speed you two broke and came back together I'm scared for you!"

"Why?" Sakura asked staring into her mother's worried face. "Do you not think Syaoron and I could make it?"

"NO!" Nadeshiko said shaking her head to add emphasis. "I just think there may be many problems to work through before you two achieve fulfillment!"

"Work?"

"Yes...In life Sakura there are obstacles…"

"Such as?"

"He may not always be there when you need him for example…"

Sakura pouted, "Well, why shouldn't he be?"

"He could be working, or running important errands"

"Okay…" Sakura thought, "But those are reasonable excuses"

"You say that now" Nadeshiko said softly holding her daughter's hand, "But what will you say when the time comes…"

Nadeshiko watched a frown settle onto Sakura's brow.

"What do I do?" Sakura finally asked.

"Don't depend on your husband!" Tomoyo announced.

"That!" Nadeshiko said "and be patient…in a marriage Sakura…he must trust you and much as you trust him!"

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Remember that Sakura!" Nadeshiko said with a small smile.

Sakura nodded, "Thank You Okaa-san!"

Nadeshiko nodded. "You're father would've love to give you away…"

"I know" Sakura said as tears filled both their eyes. They'd left that loneliness in the past but his memory was very much alive in both of them.

"Hey!" Touya popped his head in, "That Chinese Gaki finally got his ass here so let's start the wedding!"

Nadeshiko wiped the last of her tears away and looked at her beautiful daughter once more. "Dry those tears and make me proud Sakura…I'll go sit down now!"

Sakura nodded and did as her mother told her. Squeezing Tomoyo's hand she let Tomoyo take her spot and turned to Touya.

"Youma, you're a Bishojo today!" Touya said poking her forehead lightly.

Sakura took it as an endearment and hugged Touya. "I'm gonna miss ya Touya!"

She felt him nod and take her hand. As he led her out to near the door and they waited their turn to enter he turned to her.

"If ever he hurts you…I'll break his neck!"

Sakura smiled and leaned on her brother's arm. "I wouldn't doubt it…but Touya"

"Hmm?"

"Let me beak it first!"

Touya face lit in a small smile, "Okay"

Sakura glanced at the crowd who turned towards the door watching her enter and she smiled. This was a new beginning! She looked at Syaoron who waited at the front and knew this was the moment!

Together Touya and her walked to her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron felt his Father's strong hand grip his, "Where were you?" he asked in a strained whisper.

"Stuck…"

"Do you not want to get married?" Xaio asked.

"I do!" Syaoron said," I just lost track of time!"

"Well now since you're here, shall we begin by getting you're ass up there?"

"Going!" Syaoron said and headed up smiling and nodding as people stopped him on the way up to give him their congratulations early.

"Personally!" Eriol said drawing Syaoron's attention to his best man to his left

"Yes Eriol?" Syaoron said trying not to grimace at his aunt who wanted a kiss

"Half these people are freeloaders!"

Syaoron face registered surprise and he turned towards him. "Why do you say that?"

"Because they look like their ready to eat all that food so get it over with!"

Syaoron laughed, "Well…I'd invite anyone for Sakura!"

Eriol smiled and put a hand into Syaoron's shoulder. "Love had made you extremely soft!"

"As long as I'm not mushy like you yet!" Syaoron said taking Eriol's hand and replacing it where it belonged…on himself.

Eriol was about to retort but straightened instead since the organs started to play. He watched as the gang of girls came out acting as bridesmaids and such else.

Syaoron felt his heart rate speed silently as he waited for the one he wanted to see since last night. He spent the whole night wanting her as he and she spent the night talking on their cell. Then the moment came as he saw Touya and his beautiful future open as she walked forward.

Syaoron couldn't help the silly grin that came to his lips as her eyes met his.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura felt a flutter in her heart and she smiled. Her friends were ahead of her. She had invited all the people she went to school with to join in this happy day and they had all come in happiness.

But one person who she couldn't keep her eyes off of was Syaoron. He stood there with a silly grin and Sakura felt that at that moment there was just him and her…eve with all of the people around them…it was his stare as always that she couldn't keep her eyes off of.

Barely conscious of Touya beside her Sakura pushed the need to run into Syaoron's arms… Looking intently into his eyes she gripped Touya and he tightened his grip as well.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Touya saw the way Sakura was looking at The Gaki and he could see the Gaki looking in that same daze way at her. He felt an urge to glare at the kid and protect Sakura but glanced instead at his wife who sat in the front next to his mother with a soft smile.

He remembered feeling the same way for Kaho when they tied the knot. They were the same so he had no right…as his mother and Kaho would say…to stand between Sakura's happiness. Looking at his wife now he knew he had no regrets at all.

As if knowing what her husband thought about Kaho softened her smile even more and unconsciously put her hand on the 7-month-old babe growing inside of her.

Tearing his eyes away from his wife he concentrated on reaching the alter. As he reached there he stopped Sakura and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She'd no longer be just a little girl now…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron felt his breath stop as she halted in front of him. He felt himself shake uneasily as if it was back to his first date all over again.

Touya seemed reluctant to his eyes on giving Sakura up but finally he turned and pulled Sakura's hand out to Syaoron's.

"If you hurt her…" Touya whispered for his ears only.

Syaoron nodded in understanding and gripped Sakura's hand hard. As Touya sat down he brought his eyes back to Sakura whose Emerald eyes shone brightly through the veil. This was it…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"He's WHAT!" Ying asked

"He's getting married today!" her mother screeched. "What did you ever do to lose him?"

Ying paled. Syaoron was getting married…and not to her…

"Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"WE DID!" Her mother accused, "if you were ever home to get any messages or at least answer the phone once in a while!"

"How can he do this to me?" Ying asked softly.

"You tell me!" her mother asked harshly, "Are you coming back or not?"

"I can't et…" Ying searched the room for an excuse… "I have to finish this term and graduate then I promise I'll return…"

"You'd better…and once this is all cleared out you hall take what belongs to you back!"

"Of Course!" Ying said softly.

As Ying hung up she felt sick to the stomach…how could he do this to her…especially since…

"Damn You Kinomoto!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura giggled as she missed her husband's mouth completely and smeared the cake onto his cheek.

He didn't look to please but shared it by wiping in onto her face. Sakura timidly wiped it clean with her tongue discreetly.

"Hun." Syaoron mumbled opening his hand onto the dance floor, "Shouldn't you start?"

Sakura nodded and looked to Eriol. "Dance?"

Eriol smiled and accepted Sakura outreached hand. Syaoron went to do his duty by dancing with his mother first…

LATER

"Let's go" Syaoron said whispering into Sakura ear. She clung onto him as the slow song swayed them side-to-side.

"Okay" Sakura said softly.

Syaoron put a hand absentmindedly on her stomach and Sakura smiled.

"Can't wait to be called daddy?"

"Nope!" Syaoron said with a silly grin.

"Getting ready to go?" Xaio asked them

They both nodded and Xaio handed him a key.

"What's?"

"You're honeymoon present since you can't go anywhere for it" Xaio informed him

"But to what/" Syaoron asked raising a brow.

"Remember that house across the street for sale?" Xaio asked.

"Yeah…but…"

"It's yours son! Yours and Sakura new house…"

"Da…"

"Don't say anymore…as long as my grandchildren come out fine and you continue to bring Li corp. up!"

Sakura hugged her father-in-law in happiness "Thank you"

Xaio smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Go…and live your life with trust and love"

They nodded and Xaio shooed them out the door. Before leaving though the made sure to hug their scheming mothers.

"Have a good night!" Nadeshiko and Yelan said with smiles.

"I will" Syaoron said, "Without you walking in for once!"

Yelan laughed and turned back to an old friend she was talking to.

Syaoron smiled at Sakura when he felt her tightened her grip on his arm and lean on his shoulder.

"Sleepy?"

"You know it…this kid wants sleep!"

"When are you going to tell me what I'll be holding in another four months?" Syaoron asked rubbing her stomach again.

Sakura yawned and whispered her answer, "A boy"

Syaoron smiled and couldn't help but kiss his new wife softly on her lips.

"What am I going to name him…Oh the house…what. How should we decorate his nursery?"

Sakura waited till her went through all those thought before wrapping her arms around his neck outside. Syaoron picked her up unconsciously and headed to their car.

"And a girl!"

"…It'll be blue…WHAT?" Syaoron whipped his head down to meet her Emerald eyes…are we?"

Sakura nodded shyly, "Twins!"

Syaoron felt bursts of joy light his world and without thinking he swung his wife around. "I'm so Hella happy!"

"Stop!" Sakura said and Syaoron stopped. Leaning over Sakura let the dizziness over take her and she threw up!

"I'm sorry!" Syaoron said holding her as she spilled the last of the cake out.

Sakura reached for his arm and indicated he better get her water and napkin.

He nodded and rushed back for that.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why are you back?" Eriol asked watching him grab water and Napkin.

"When you have a pregnant wife Eriol!" Syaoron bit out as he reached for more napkins "Never, EVER, spin her!"

Eriol stood not understanding until the meaning sunk in!

"You dork!" Eriol said loudly and watched as he rushed out the door again.

"What was that about?" Tomoyo asked coming up beside him.

"Throwing up!" Eriol said pressing a kiss to his women's forehead.

"Tomoyo…remind me to make our wedding…as small as possible!"

"NEVER!" Tomoyo said fiercely! " I want mine bigger than Syaoron and Sakura's!"

Eriol groaned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

3 Months Later

Sakura sighed as Syaoron finally sat down next to her. It's taken them this long to decorate their house! Plus their children's room…

"So…" Syaoron asked breathless. "What do you think of home?"

"Great!" A Voice said "Now let's party!"

Both turned to see their gang come through the front door.

Sakura smiled and made a gesture for Syaoron to help her up. After he did she hugged Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and Meling.

"What is everyone doing here today?" Sakura asked teasingly.

"Visit you" Tomoyo said with a small smile.

"Yep!" Meling said leaning against the wall behind her, "it's just that work does become boring…"  
"So being rich and powerful, you guys decided to take the rest of the day off and not get penalized because you're the manager to your parents company?" Sakura finished off.

"Precisely" The girls chorused and laughed.

"The house is coming along great!" Tomoyo said inspecting the traditional living room.

Sakura nodded. The funny thing is…the kids are due in another month and we both been so busy with the house and setting up that we forgot to pick names for them!"

"That!" Syaoron said wrapping an arm around Sakura lovingly, "We did"

Eriol laughed as he patted Syaoron on the back. "Not too family huh?"

"I am a family guy!" Syaoron argued.

"He is!" Sakura said with a small smile pulling on her husband's hand. "He did their room!"

"Oh?" Eriol said, "gee Syaoron! Where's your life?"

"Here!" Syaoron said with a small smile wrapping a protective arm around Sakura.

"She looks like a swollen Balloon!" Dau Sz. Said with a grin.

Syaoron shot him a glare and Eriol laughed.

"Watch out Dau Sz…this little wolf might grow up and tear your throat out!"

"I might…yours too!" Syaoron said eyeing them both.

"Hey!" Eriol patted him cautiously, "You need a life again…it probably was better that you weren't expecting kids…I mean now you think dad and what about when we use to hang…just the guys and us…"

"Hey!" Syaoron said looking at Sakura, "Becoming Daddy means responsibility"

Sakura nodded and smiled at him.

"Damn!" Meling leaned over Rika. "You got Xaio-Lang Whipped!"

Naoko and Rika nodded.

"I do!" Sakura said and pulled on his arm to secure it more close to her.

"Well" Tomoyo said standing up, "Come on you guys…Let's leave these two lovebirds alone!"

"Already?" Meling asked with a pout. Settling her hand s on her hip she complained about leaving them alone for months already.

Sakura watched as her friends emptied out and looked at her house in happiness.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sakura unconsciously reached for him and felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Our life…" Sakura whispered and leaned back when she felt him settle behind her.

"A new life" Syaoron asked holding onto her softly.

Sakura nodded and was content to just lie in his arms.

"You know I can't wait till thy come out!"

"Why?" Sakura questioned closing her eyes as Syaoron's fingers worked the sore muscles around her neck.

"So we can play!" Syaoron said and Sakura nudged his gut gently with her elbow.

"If you wake up to feed them in the middle of the night!" Sakura said smugly

Syaoron groaned and wrapped an arm to rest it atop the growing kids, "You two are going to be the end of me…"

Sakura giggled and elbowed him harder.

"OW!" Syaoron said wincing a little, "What was that for?"

"I want to get up!"

"All right!" Syaoron said with a sigh and got up to haul his wife up.

"Love you!" Sakura said sweetly.

"Yeah!" Syaoron mumbled and lead her upstairs. "Why don't you show me?"

Sakura smacked his backside with a grin and ignored his comments.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You go over right now!" Tina screeched when Ying finally came home.

"Why'd he do that to me…" Ying asked.

"Why don't YOU go ask HIM!" Tina screeched at her daughter.

"But…"

"You're going over there!" Tina said and looked at her husband, "Drive us Wong!"

He nodded and together they pulled their daughter into the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hun can you get that?" Sakura asked as she heard the doorbell ring insistently.

"GOT IT!" Syaoron said and headed to the door.

As he opened the door he was shocked to see Ying and her parent sat the door…

"Ying…"

"Who is it?" Sakura asked coming form the kitchen.

She saw who it was and instantly feared the worst especially since Ying wasn't carrying just herself and seemed to be carrying what she also carried.

"Why…when did you get back?" Syaoron asked ushering them to the living room.

"Yesterday night" Ying said quietly.

"Oh…" Syaoron said and sat down, "What can I for all of you then?"

"Why Syaoron?" Ying asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Because I had time to think things through" Syaoron reached for Sakura who sat down next to him.

Syaoron saw the pain cloud Ying's eyes and saw Ying stand.

"WHY! WHY didn't you tell me that month before? Months before I wanted to keep this child of yours?"

Syaoron looked at her fully for the first time today and noticed just HOW pregnant she was.

"This was going to be our child to start OUR life!" Ying said

Tina put a hand on Ying, "Don't overstress the child dear!"

"I…"

Syaoron felt Sakura's hand tighten on his and he reassured her with a slight squeeze.

"Look Ying…" He started, "It's unfortunate that now I'm happily married and I'll accommodate you as well as I can but there won't be another wife besides Sakura"

"Accommodate?" Ying asked

"WELL!" Tina started jumping to her feet to hold her daughter; "I see how you treat woman's now LI if it takes the last breath of mine you'll marry her since the child she carries is a son! YOUR INHERITOR!"

Syaoron clenched his hand hard, "The only inheritor I have is the one Sakura's giving me!"

"Well that's too bad since you screwed my daughter over huh?" Tina sneered.

"You…" Syaoron stood but Sakura pulled him back.

"She planned to take you from me huh?" Ying asked looking at them both, "She'd always wanted you but when you turned to me she abused me…"

"Don't bring up the past" Syaoron said sternly

"We will sue!" Tina said nastily looking at them both. "It's a good thing I didn't let Ying marry such a crazed guy as yourself!"

With that all three of them marched out of the house spitting threats.

Syaoron, not really meaning too, slammed the door behind them.

"Sak…"

Sakura could do nothing but look at him.

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault!" Sakura said leaning on her husband. She would NOT doubt her husband now! Not like Ying wanted…not ever like she wanted…

"Let's talk about it…" Sakura said sternly to him, "With our Parents too…"

Syaoron nodded…."Minus Touya?"

"NO!" Sakura shook her head as she headed for the phone, "he needs to be part of this!"

Syaoron groaned, "He's going to kill me!"

"Maybe…" Sakura said with a small smile, "if you're father doesn't first"

Syaoron swore loudly.

"Ohayo…Okaa-san…Are you and Touya free?" Sakura asked

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"YOU WHAT?" Xaio and Touya echoed.

Syaoron cowered.

"Calm down!" Sakura said and looked to her mother and Yelen for help.

"Xaio…" Yelen started

"Touya…" Nadeshiko echoed.

"This little BAST…" Both yelled with fists ready for pounding.

"Don't!" Sakura pleaded. "I didn't want to keep you out of the picture…that's the only reason I insisted on telling you both…"

Yelen nodded and turned towards Nadeshiko who also agreed.

"But Xaio-Lang…this is a very serious matter…"Yelen started

"I know Niang…" Syaoron mumbled holding onto Sakura's hand.

"This is a very serious matter that we'd like to see resolved before anymore can ruin our face." Nadeshiko added on.

"We don't want this in court!" Xaio said grumpily

"We would LIKE to avoid that small matter" Touya said seconding Xaio's statement.

Sakura nodded and leaned gently on her husband's shoulder.

Sakura knew she had to be strong and stand by him now. It was her duty as his wife to stand by him and hope to win this. He'd promised her that there was no way it could be his. This time Sakura had promised to stand with him since this act was only to defame him and her. Reassuring him with a small smile she looked at the four who loved them both very much.

"We'll get the family Lawyer on this immediately" Xaio decided at last. He had called the Fong's and they were not moving from the fact that this issue would only be discussed in court.

Touya nodded grimly and sighed. "I suppose we all need a break from this distress and settle anything to win this case"

Everyone agreed and they all left with a small smile to Sakura.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Court

"Your Honor" Mr. Xing stated to the judge, "My client has denied this child and the mother and this could be just a relapse for my client choosing to wed another and not the women there."

Sakura watched carefully as Ying sat there and stared straight ahead. She seemed calm to Sakura and her parents seemed confident. They had delivered their opening with strong points. With a sigh Sakura watched as Syaoron sat with a grim look on his handsome face. She'd definitely have to get him out of this uptightness after today's session.

Nadeshiko watched her daughter's thoughtful expression and wondered what she was thinking at the moment. Nadeshiko had a horrible feeling about this whole situation…especially since Sakura was due soon as well.

"You okay?" Yelen whispered to Nadeshiko and she nodded.

"Just worried" Nadeshiko said quietly.

Yelen nodded and turned back to look at her son's tense back.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later

"I've come to the conclusion that both sides are doing nothing but putting blame on each other so we will continue this with a sample when the child is born." The judge said tiredly and dismissed them.

Sakura held her breath. All that needed to be proven now was that Syaoron' was not the father in a paternity test. Sakura took a deep breath and turned to see Tomoyo nod at her where she sat with the rest of their friends.

"Just a few more weeks till that cheat is put out of your life" Tomoyo said as she neared her best friend.

Sakura nodded and slipped her arm into Syaoron's when he walked by.

"You okay?" Eriol asked giving him a brief hug.

Syaoron nodded and rubbed his eyes in fatigue. "Just a little tired"

"Wonder why?" Eriol said with a small smile.

Syaoron smiled and shook his head, "Wished it was that but it isn't…Sakura's not much of a nocturnal person."

Eriol laughed and grasped Tomoyo around her waist.

"She will be once the baby comes"

Syaoron nodded and smiled as he patted Sakura's tummy. "Thanks for coming to support me…this case won't open till the first week of December…"

"Which is so close!" Tomoyo said with a fire towards the retreating Fong's.

"Then they'll be out of the way!" Sakura concluded gripping Syaoron who returned it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

December

"The child is yours Mr. Li," The judge said looking over the files.

"But…" Syaoron started

"It's legal and done!" The judge said.

Syaoron turned to look at the many faces disappointed.

Sakura closed her eyes but her face showed all the disappointment.

Sakura felt the tears come. She had believed him when he said it couldn't be his. He'd promised…he'd promised…he hadn't…but he did…

"You are hereby charged to pay child support and give up your corporation to your inheritor at the time when he reaches the age of 21" The judge proclaimed and walked away as Ying and her parents celebrated their victory. The other side of the courtroom was quiet.

"Sakura?" Syaoron shouted.

She was gone….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura opened her eyes against the light.

"Awake?"

Sakura nodded as Tomoyo came by her bedside.

"Still don't want me to tell him you're here?" Tomoyo asked

Sakura shook her head and stared out the window.

"Could you sneak by the house and get my clothes?"

"But why but tell…"

"He hurt me by lying consistently through those months!" Sakura shouted, "he had his chance to tell me the truth and he didn't!"

Tomoyo nodded silently as well, "Sometimes men are such cold-hearted bastards"

Sakura nodded and looked at Tomoyo again, "Will you go?"

Tomoyo nodded, "I will"

"Thank you" Sakura said after a while, "Please don't say anything to anyone…get my debit and credit card from my purse to."

"For what?" Tomoyo asked suspiciously.

"Drown myself from misery by shopping"

"Okay" Tomoyo said with a small smile.

Sakura watched as Tomoyo left and she picked up her cell phone, "Sorry Tomoyo-Chan but I must leave…I can't standby and watch him break my heart again."

"Hong Kong Airport, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like a ticket to Tokyo" Sakura said confidently.

"Hold please…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I still think we should tell Syaoron Tomoyo" Eriol said with anger.

"We can't!" Tomoyo said, "She's my friend!"

"And so is Syaoron!" Eriol spat out, "I hate hiding Sakura from him…Not only did he lose a bunch of money and will lose his fortune but he lost the one person he loves the most to!"

"If he loved her so much then how come he lied to her face?" Tomoyo asked angrily back.

"He didn't truly know and she demanded a straight yes or no! What can any man do but say what he thinks!" Eriol defended.

"Look, I'll talk to Sakura again if you like!" Tomoyo said with a sigh. She didn't want to fight with Eriol

"I'd like that a lot" Eriol said calmly, "Syaoron drinking is getting worse…"

Tomoyo nodded and headed up the spare bedroom that Sakura slept in. "She should be back by now…  
"ERIOL!"

"What?" Eriol asked jumping up the stairs.

"SHE'S GONE!" Tomoyo said hysterically.

"FUCK!" Eriol cursed. " Any note?"

Tomoyo held one in tears. "She's heading to Tokyo…."

"Let's go!" Eriol said and both fought through the doorway and headed towards the airport.

"Sakura…how could you…."Tomoyo thought.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's how…how it started…how it ended…I'm definitely NOT forcing myself into false hopes and dreams anymore…I'd leave…just like this…better if no one really knew more right?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: What did everyone think?

So now does everyone get why she left in the beginning?

Now that the plot is coming back the present we'll focus a little more on Sakura in Tokyo and Tomoyo and Eriol who harbor this secret.

Till next time Review lots and I'll continue!

LOOK OUT 4 A love through time NEW chapter 4 titled MEMORIES OF A CHILDHOOD! AND EXPECT Everything 4 the 1 I can't have chapter 18: IDENTITY!


	16. Starting Over Again

1

A/n: I know everyone has been awaiting this chapter! Sorry for making everyone wait but I must really insist that I've been doing many things lately and haven't been able to get on the computer much. This is finally where the present starts happening again and Sakura will be the one I focus on the most in this chapter and her new life as it's titled. Enjoy and review for me please!

Chapter 16:Starting Over Again

Tomoyo and Eriol searched frantically until they saw a familiar figure heading towards the gate that was being called. Tomoyo waited no longer and ran calling her name. She didn't stop and Tomoyo wasn't about to stop either until she had a good talk with her.

Eriol sighed as he watched his fiancée dash towards her best friend. It was a very hard time but Syaoron wasn't going to like this one bit and since he was THIS involved he had a feeling he was going to do some lying in the next few days.

With a groan he jogged to catch up with the two figures ahead of him.

'I look like an idiot' Eriol thought as many looked on at the chase. A pregnant women power walking, a black haired girl shouting, and a man chasing after both.

(Okay you all know what happens here from chapter one so if you don't remember the next part, refers back to chapter one!)

Sakura started out the window as they announced the landing of the airplane. With a small sigh she felt her phone vibrating.

"Tomoyo" Sakura whispered as she looked at the number. She picked up.

"Hai?"

"I got some things arranged for you when you get there" Tomoyo said softly over the line.

"Tomoyo..."

"No!" Tomoyo insisted, "I don't want anything to ruin what I'm going to tell you at this instant in life."

"Okay" Sakura said finally after a brief silence.

"I've arranged a job for you so the children and you will be fine, Eriol has contributed by supplying his apartment for your use"

"That's too much already..."

"It's our help to you okay...I wouldn't consider doing all this for you if you weren't carrying two precious treasures with you"

"For the children then?" Sakura asked with a small smile

"For them" Tomoyo agreed, " and you...Sakura..."

"Thank you so much Tomoyo"

"Yeah...but I wished I could be there with you too!"

"I can d it!" Sakura said with a small smile, "it's time I can do it"

"Do you want an update on what's happening here?" Tomoyo asked anxiously to talk more to her friend

"How's my family?"

"Which side/"

"Touya and Okaa-san"

"They're worried that you suddenly left like that while you're carrying. They don't want you to overstress at all"

"Thanks for telling me"

"Uh-huh and the fact that NO ONE knows you have left the country!"

"But you and Eriol" Sakura countered gently.

"Yeah..."

"Tell white lies Tomoyo, you're good at that"

"Yeah..."

"I got to go, the plane is landing and I'll call you back when I'm settled okay?"

"Hai, They're will be a car waiting for you outside and just go with them"

"Thanks Tomoyo" Sakura teared. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I couldn't have done it without you, your support is all I need"

"Be strong...Don't you want to know about the case?"

"NO!" Sakura said a little to loudly to bring the attention of many passengers. Lowering her voice after bursting like that she continued in a lower rant, "I don't want to know anything about what's he done anymore. He 's an irresponsible jerk I should've never loved, never liked, never knew!"

" I got the point' Tomoyo said after a pause

"Thanks...I got to go Bye"

"Bye Sakura"

Sakura hung up and got ready to go out the door any minute now. She was finally away from everything that would hurt her. She was Free!

December 25th

It was Christmas and Syaoron had just made his decision to the court. He would not marry Ying instead he'd rather pay child support and give up his legacy when the child should turn of age.

Syaoron looked at his father and knew he was disappointed. He was scared to look at Touya though. He showed no emotion and looked ready to throttle the next person who touched him. He eyed his mother and mother-in-law sadness as he made that announcement. He was stuck either way...but if there was one thing he wanted to keep was an only marriage between Sakura and him.

He watched as Ying smiled in victory and her mother sneered at them but Syaoron refused to give in to their gloat and looked straight ahead. But he knew inside he was broken. Very broken with these fights. He hasn't even dealt with Sakura yet.

Worse…she hadn't coming to any of the hearings…he knew she was mad at the court and him…

With a deep breath he held his head high as a proud Li and continued on to the back of the courtroom.

"Hey man…" Eriol said lightly and grabbed his shoulder.

Syaoron didn't need to hear anything else. He nodded in understanding.

"I got to find Sakura though…" Syaoron whispered as the crowd of "friends" drew near. He quoted friends because he wasn't so sure if all the girls that stood beside their boyfriends liked or resented him at the moment. He got his answer when every girl refused to look at him properly. With a sigh Syaoron closed his eyes and wished all women would not think alike.

"Don't worry!" Dau Sz. said patting Syaoron on the back. "We'll find her…"

Tomoyo looked to Eriol ad they shared a knowing look.

Eriol looked at Syaoron again and saw the state his best friend was in…He was worried about his case, wife and kids. Not to mention Touya…. He felt a moment of guilt at not telling what he knew to Syaoron.

'Am I protecting them both or just hurting them both?' Eriol questioned himself. Obviously Tomoyo was not confused since she put a hand over his and shook her head to not tell. Her alignment went to Sakura. Eriol sighed. He wished he could be so sure. But women was one thing to deal with…. especially Tomoyo…he didn't want to deal with that if he told Syaoron…

"Sorry…" Eriol whispered.

Syaoron nodded in what he thought was sympathy. Eriol was totally o a different page!

"Guys…gals…" Syaoron said with a weak attempt at a smile. 'I need some time to myself so…I'm going to go"

Eriol nodded with the others and as soon as he was out of sight the girls gathered and told exactly what they thought of this situation and how they would've disappeared like Sakura as well.

"if you ever do that to me…."

"If I were here…."

Eriol shut out the mummers of the girls and looked at the other guys who were quietly talking of how to locate Sakura.

" He shouldn't have to suffer to much!" Takashi exclaimed

"I know…he's been through enough" Takshin added, "she should be the one who should support him one hundred percent if she really loved him"

"It's not that easy for girls to understand" Takashi added

"You got that right!" Dau Sz. added, "Meling is devastated at her cousin but she even loves Sakura more"

The guys nodded in agreement of what he said.

"Betrayals!" Takshin muttered.

"The first priority boy is to find her!" Takashi stated, "he doesn't need more to worry about…he's one of my best buddies and I wouldn't hesitate to stand by him in anything.

"Yeah!" Takshin added, "He deserves some happiness…even if he's down on luck!"

Dau Sz. nodded, "it's time for us to be there for him since he's always there for us…err…no matter how late that was!"

They all laughed in memory of Syaoron's late arrivals with Sakura in high School.

"Let's do it boys!"

YEAH!"

Throughout this whole time Eriol tried his best not to crack. He heard both sides and now felt like a cowering bastard to his friend. He'd betrayed their friendship for his girl. He felt bad…Syaoron had always put him above everything else and here he was two-timing his best friend since grade school.

Everyone but him knew where the aligned…

"A merry Christmas to an empty house" Takshin muttered, as he thought of Syaoron alone tonight.

"Oh yeah" Takshin agreed

"What do I do?" Eriol thought worriedly.

December 31st

The final day at court to settle the amounts in everything. Eriol could see the past four to five nights hadn't been good for Syaoron. He looked tired and ready to die. Yet he held his head high even if no one was supporting him but his family and in laws.

Eriol had told Tomoyo firmly last night that he thought Syaoron was innocent and was telling him where Sakura was. Despite Tomoyo's whines he stood his ground and was happy that he'd be telling him at least one good news while his life fell apart. Tomoyo wasn't talking to him but eventually she would…

"…Needless to say those are the standards and everyone is dismisse…"

"Wait!"

A man came walking in and Ying Fainted. The man headed to the judge and looked at Syaoron who looked half-dead.

"I won't stand by and watch those people destroy this young man's life anymore!"

The judge just looked at the man that just walked in. he wore a white lab coat thing and looked fairly intelligent.

" Continue…" the judge said

"Could I…" he looked towards the stand and the judge nodded having his security guard do the traditional" don't lie before this court speech"

"I'd like to start by saying I'm Doctor Xing" he said slowly. "I am the Fong's family doctor and did the testing for blood and such."

"Yes…"

"Objection your honor! We never called him to the stand" the lawyer on the Fong's side said yet the judge silenced him with a wave and asked the man to continue.

"During the blood sampling I will tell you Mr. Li here is not the father of this child she has had. This son she has had is someone else's but they paid me a great sum to switch the blood sample to Mr. Li."

The man turned to Syaoron who face was now covered in surprise. "I'm truly sorry that money was the source of this deception, I hope you can forgive me for I never thought they'd do this with a little switching."

"Why?" the Judge asked, "why did you do it?"

"She told me the child needed a father really bad and if I helped her she'd help me after"

"How?"

"I'd rather not say" the doctor blushed

Many gasped in the back as they assumed what the doctor was trying to say.

"Due to the lying the other side has done I free the defendant of all charges that were against him, and am very sorry this family has ruined your image for so long" the judge said, "As for you all" he pointed to the Fong's.

"You have some explaining and charges to theft and fraud to tell authorities."

Syaoron slumped in happiness. He knew he didn't do it.. There just wasn't evidence that he didn't do it. Turning around he ran straight into Touya's hug.

"You are lucky!" he said and Syaoron nodded in double meaning.

Eriol was overjoyed and looked at Tomoyo's surprised face, "Told you'

She stuck her tongue out and ran to Syaoron's arms.

"Thank God!" Tomoyo said and made Syaoron look at her.

"I know you're tired but Sakura has left to Tokyo"

"Where?" Syaoron asked suddenly becoming very alive.

"If you truly love her you'll find her!" Tomoyo said simply and Syaoron groaned rubbing his forehead in frustration.

"Hey!" Meling said, "Stop messing with him Tomoyo"

"I simply don't really know…I just know that's where she went"

"Can I ask you one question that you'll answer truthfully Tomoyo?" Syaoron asked staring at her

"What?" Tomoyo met his gaze for the first time in months.

"How long have you known?"

"What makes you think…" Tomoyo started

"Trust me!" Syaoron said firmly, "I know how you're brain works almost as good as Sakura…I know you knew ahead of time!"

"I knew since the first day she disappeared"

"Dammit Tomoyo!" Syaoron cursed and turned away to bang on a table.

"Eriol please make arrangements to Tokyo as soon as possible"

"That!" Xaio came between them, "Won't be till January 20th"

"Wha?" Syaoron asked

"Problems with Fong need to be taken care of first!"

Syaoron considered arguing a little more but seeing his dad's face set he knew he'd better listen so he nodded in defeat.

"For the 20th then!" Syaoron confirmed with Eriol

"Done!"  
Eriol said and grabbed Tomoyo, "let's go home!"

January 15th

Sakura turned her head slightly and smiled. Her angels were sleeping next to the hospital bed. After so many hours Xaio Shuyin Li and Zang Zi Li was born. Her little angels looked exactly like herself and Syaoron. He would've been proud to hold his children…Wiping a stray tears she murmured to her kids of the beautiful life they were going to have in Tokyo.

"It'll be so fun! Just you two and mommy…" Sakura whispered and willed Syaoron's image away. At this moment he'd probably be divorcing her to marry Ying! That bitch!

Sakura grabbed a tissue and wiped at the flowing tears. She always ruined everything for Sakura. Everything. From taking Syaoron to killing any chance of them being with each other…She hated Ying with a passion.

Rolling over to her back she decided to call Tomoyo tomorrow about her angels. Yes, that'll make everything better…

"Hello?" Tomoyo answered tiredly.

"Tomoyo?"

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked sitting up and fighting the sleepiness back.

"Yep!"

"What is it? Did something happen? Why are you calling me so early?" Tomoyo panicked

"Nothing Drastic!" Sakura laughed, "I just wanted to tell you yesterday at six that my beautiful angels were born"

"WHAT?" Tomoyo exclaimed, "Oh, how was it? Did it really hurt? What's there name? Who do they look like? Can I be the god-mother?"

"Hold on!" Sakura laughed over the phone line.

"Well?"

"You can be the god-mother if you wish, their names is Xaio and Zang Zi."

"Really?"

"Yep, and it did hurt!"

Ouch…I don't think I'll pop one out soon!"

Sakura laughed, "you shouldn't…but it's the most rewarding thing to have after pain and all the fatigue of 9 months!"

"Maybe!" Tomoyo considered weighing the price of having one.

"How are you?" Tomoyo asked finally

"Fine, great, and free!" Sakura laughed, "I love this, why didn't I do it sooner?"

"Because you were in love" Tomoyo reminded her.

"oh yeah…"

"Sakura I need to tell you something…beep

Tomoyo checked her cell phone and noticed it was running out of battery.

'Fuck! Talk about perfect timing'

"Tomoyo?" Sakura's voice came through after another series of beep

"It's about Syaoron…he's…"

The phone died. Tomoyo resisted throwing it in a fury and pushed back her hair instead.

"Damn!"

January 20th

"Good luck?" Eriol said

Syaoron nodded and hugged him. He was the only one who came to say bye. Everyone was still sleeping. Syaoron was leaving three in the morning and Eriol showed up in pajamas and damn the world if they care.

"See you man!" Syaoron said and headed to his gate. Without his knowledge the same gate Sakura walked through a month ahead of him.

"I trust you man!" Eriol said and as soon as he went through he turned and left.

Syaoron settled into a seat and stared at the darkness that would soon be light. He'd be there a little after six. He'd have to find her…he needed her…and their babies.

With a sigh he sat back and reminisced last night while he packed.

"Bring her back" Nadeshiko had pleaded

Syaoron had agreed whole-heartedly.

"Sakura…" Syaoron whispered tracing a picture he put in his wallet. She smiled back in her wedding gown n his arms. The way it should be…

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the operator announced, "there will be a delay because of some trouble but do not panic, everything will be okay!"

Syaoron glanced up and the lights went dead. He heard a couple of gasps

"Please no!" Syaoron thought.

"Okay…we are taking an emergency landing!"

The screams came after that. Syaoron stared out the window as he noticed they were only a few minutes from Tokyo.

"Sakura…." He clung to her picture. "Is everyone and thing really against us…"

A/N: I wouldn't know but I think it is

LOL  
well review and tell me!

Sorry it took so long but as I explained in my other update! It 's really time consuming now to just sit and type away! Thanks for those ho waited and I promise the faster I get feedback the harder I'll try to update the next chapter called **Leading You On **and watch out for** Everything for the one I can't have Chapter 20: Surprise **and there's also** A Love Through Time chapter 5: ever since the first time!**


	17. Leading You On

A/N: FINALLY! I know…I have finally updated this story and I'm planning on updating my newest story after this! But here is what happened to S+S…Read and Review PLZ

Chapter 17: Leading You On

"Delayed?" Syaoron thought.

He was disappointed. He'd only wanted to see Sakura…

With a sigh he knew he had no power to control fate that has decided to cut the electricity on this plane. He hated the fact that they were descending quite fast for a "safe" emergency landing!

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Syaoron heard the flight attendant say as calmly as she could muster, "Everything is and will be okay…We'd only be making a quick check and most likely be delayed three hours"

'3 hours?' Syaoron thought. He suffered days, weeks only to suffer hours too?

Unwillingly he fastens his seatbelt and prayed for the best of this troublesome outcome!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

3 hrs. Later

"I'm sorry Mr. Li, the flight is being further delayed" The women behind the counter explained.

Turning away abruptly he stalked away without mutter a single thank you.

"Damn!" He cursed aloud under his breath. He quickly decided to take another route if possible!

Flipping through the pages of a reference he quickly found a local cab driver. Quickly he called on his cell and waited "Almost" patiently for a voice to pick up.

"Moshi Moshi?"

" My name Is Syaoron Li and I'd like to have someone pick me up at the Yokohama airport!"

After a brief talk of cost he grabbed his luggage and headed to the front where he was suppose to meet his ride. If he couldn't get there through air than car was just as fine!

When a car came to a complete stop in front of him he eyed the shabbily dressed guy opening the trunk.

"Mr. Li?" he questioned and Syaoron nodded abruptly and dismissed anymore talking by putting his luggage in the trunk.

"Where to? He asked as soon as both of them were in the car.

"Tokyo!"

"Sir, There's traffic jam there right now due to a recent accident!"

"I'm paying you good money!" Syaoron informed rather coldly.

"But, if you don't mind, my wife works with the Subway in Tokyo and I could get you three in half the time we'd sit through traffic!" He looked at Syaoron uncertainly, "I mean…it does seem like your in a rush…and it'll take you straight to Tokyo International airport as well…"

"Fine!" Syaoron said after a second's thought and dismissed the driver who fumbnled to call his wife and drive him to the station.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura

She watched as her angels cooed happily and she smiled. She wanted to stay with them forever at this moment…but to provide for them she'd have to get to work soon. Glancing at her watch she knew her babysitter was due and she needed to be finishing up!

"Mommy is going to miss both of you very much!" Sakura whispered and got up from her position on the floor.

Engrossed in details of her life she realized life without Syaoron wasn't so bad… Actually she never had to worry for another person but herself and her babies!

With a smile she turned on the radio and started preparing for the babysitter's arrival.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron

"Anything to eat?"

Syaoron snapped from his thoughts and looked at the lady offering some light snacks and dessert. He shook his head and continued to stare through the darkness… All he cared about was getting to Tokyo ASAP!

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura

"Mika" Sakura greeted opening the door wider.

A young woman of about 20 smiled and stepped into the duplex letting her wet black hair out of her brown eyes and she turned around to face Sakura with a warm smile.

"Hi!" She said cheerfully, "Where are those cuties? Maybe they'll love me more than the weather!"

Sakura laughed and pointed to their playpen where they'd cuddled each other and went to sleep.

" Mika…could you stay a little late tonight?"

"Fine by me!" Mika smiled and looked at her, "are you leaving now?"

Sakura nodded and began putting her shoes on.

"Don't worry about your angels!" Mika said after seeing Sakura look back at them.

"They're in capable hands!"

"I know" Sakura said with a slight smile. Looking down at her watch it read nine am.

"I really got to run!"

Mika nodded and watched as Sakura got in the car and speed away. With one last look she closed the door locking it.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron

He emerged into …Pouring rain!

"God must hate me!" Syaoron muttered and looked for a taxi.

"Taxi!" Syaoron shouted as one stopped in front of him.

Syaoron shivered and climbed in. If he'd just notice who was just walking by he'd have made the journey easy…yet fate didn't permit it and as he drove off Sakura went into the building.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron never knew it'd be so hard to find one Mrs. Li anywhere! Syaoron sighed as he gulped down another mouthful of water. The rain had stopped an hour ago and he had been searching for nearly five hours!

Now here he was in the middle of the mall resting on a little bench calming his aching head.

"I'll be home soon!"

Syaoron head jerked up as he heard that familiar tone and noticed a girl going down the escalator with honey brown hair. Syaoron immediately headed down those same escalators and craned his head to see if he was getting the right girl. She turned slightly and all the proof was there. It was Sakura! He felt relief flood his heart and he shouted,

"Sakura!"

You'd be surprised how many people are called that in Tokyo! Syaoron had meant only her but more than ten girls turned when they heard that name…To make matters worse more than five girls WANTED to be the one he was looking for!

Syaoron saw his chance fly as the one he chased disappeared into the crowd. With a groan he turned to face one particular Sakura who looked worried and smiled.

"Want me to help you out a little?"

Syaoron flashed her a relieved and HOT smile.

"Thanks…"

"Anytime" She said with a grin, "as long as you keep giving those heart stopping smiles I'm at your Service!" she laughed, "As you gather I'm Sakura Seiguchi"

"Syaoron Li!" Syaoron said shaking her hand.

"So who is this Sakura you're looking for?" She asked leading him down to her car.

"She's my wife!"

"Darn!" Sakura laughed, "the good ones are always taken… so you two touring Tokyo when she wandered off?"

"Not really…" Syaoron smiled, "She came here like two months ago pregnant."

"Oh?" Sakura offered a silent ride and he accepted continuing his story of how and why he's in this mess in the first place.

"Well…I guess I found a likely candidate!" Sakura said after a moment's thought. "My friend Mika baby sits for a Sakura fitting your description!"

"Oh?" Syaoron asked, "she's referred here as what?"

"Kinomoto-Sama!"

"She's the one!" Syaoron said confidently. "If you could drop me by…"

"She's working right now but I'd drop you there and explain to Mika!"

"I'm glad I met you…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: short chappie but I haven't had time to do long chapters and since I know you'd prefer something rather than nothing here is the newest installment in the Our Story series!

Review! Anyways and tell me wut you think will happen when they get there! Will Mika let him in? What about Sakura?

I'll try to update the next chapter ASAP!

4


	18. To Be With You

A/N: Finally a quick update huh? I'm trying o get back into the hang of pushing myself to do this and homework! It's hectic but I'm finally having just today to do this and I'm happy! Thanx to those who reviewed fro me on the latest chapter because this next chapter for you guys! Review again plz!

Chapter 18:To Be With You

Syaoron eyed the duplex wearily. This was where she'd gone?

" Li-Sama?" Sakura looked in and I shuffled out of her car.

"Sorry" I apologized and she smiled a little.

"She's not home but her angels are and Mika"

"Seiguchi…"

"Hmm?" Sakura turned at that and looked at him.

"Thank you…"

"No prob!" Sakura smiled and rang the doorbell.

"Sup Sak!" Mika said cheerfully opening the door with a little girl in her arms.

"Zang Zi!" Sakura cooed and lifted the girl out of Mika's arm.

"Whoa!" Mika said eyeing Syaoron, "Who's the hunk?"

"I'd be that child's father" Syaoron informed and stared at the little girl who stared unblinkingly at him.

"Father? Mika stated

"Miss Kinomoto didn't mention you today…" She took Zang Zi from Sakura.

"I'm sorry… I forgot to inform her myself," Syaoron said with a light smile.

"My god Xaio Looks like you!" Sakura said and picked up the boy who was squirming in the playpen.

"Look Xaio…do you know daddy?" Sak asked with a little cooing to the baby.

Syaoron held out his hand and Sak placed Xaio into his arms.

Syaoron was amazed at how the little boy squirmed against him. He never felt such pride holding something so tiny…He felt the need to protect this little boy he created.

"Mr.…"

"Li" Syaoron said looking at Mika.

"Li" She said, "If you're here then I guess I should leave you here since Miss Kinomoto will be home anytime now and I suppose you'd want to talk right?"

Syaoron nodded and thanked her.

'How much does she usually pay you/" Syaoron asked

"Just $25 but…"

Syaoron handed her $50.

"Thank you on your wonderful jobs on these two!"

" No problem…" Mika stared at the fifty. She never held a fifty this long before… twenty but never a straight fifty!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura smiled lightly after parking. She'd been waiting all day to get to her little angels!

"Mika!" Sakura said cheerfully setting down her bags she went into the living room after closing the door and froze.

"Sak…"

It was Syaoron that held "HER" little girl.

"GET OUT!" Sakura said firmly grabbing Xaio and putting him into the playpen. She reached for Zang ZI next and Syaoron reluctantly handed her over.

"Sak… we have to talk?"

"About what? Unless you want to talk divorce get out!" Sakura said firmly pointing to the door.

"Is that what you think?" Syaoron asked getting angry himself.

"Yes! If it's the only way to have you leave my babies and me alone!

"Saku…Listen to me first!" Syaoron said more firmly grabbing her arm. He was getting stressed as well now…

"NO! I don't want to! I don't want to be just another wife Syaoron!" Sakura walked away and pressed a hand to her head.

"If I can't be the only one than I want to be one at all!"

"But you are the only one!" Syaoron insisted

"What about "her!" Sakura stated not even wanting to mention that girl.

"That child wasn't mine!"

"Then whose was it Syaoron? Stop it! I don't want anymore of your lies! I was there when those tests came in! I trusted you and you threw it right into my fac…"

Angry, Syaoron clamped his mush onto hers hard and threw her into a passionless kiss. It was to bend her will. Sakura's beating stopped after his mouth softened and she soon was wrapping her arms around his neck drawing him nearer to her. Losing control Syaoron pushed her against the door and reached underneath her sweater to sear his touch against her stomach.

Sakura groaned as his hands trailed upward to her breast. Syaoron closed his eyes in pleasure as he pulled away from her pushing a hand through his brown hair.

"Not like this…Not like this Sak…We have to talk"

Sakura didn't answer. She just stood there against the wall and stared at him. Slowly Syaoron saw a tear drop and he shut his eyes.

He hated it when girls cried!

"Hun…" he eased her into his arms but she was much quicker and pushed herself onto him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had calmed down now. It'd been thirty minutes since she first threw herself into his arms. Brushing her face Syaoron continued to explain what happened at the trial after she left.

"Were you disappointed?" Sakura asked

"Of what?" Syaoron asked looking down at her head on his thighs.

"That I didn't believe you?"

"Actually… for a while…I didn't believe myself"

Sakura was silent and Syaoron thought he yet again did something wrong.

Sakura laughed and hugged him tight, "Do you still love me?"

"Of course!" Syaoron said pulling her close to give her a sweet kiss, "if I didn't would I be here?"

"How did you find me?"

"I have my ways!" Syaoron said and covered her mouth with his won n happiness. This time…no more mistakes…

"What about Ying?"

"What about her?" Syaoron asked confused

"How id you feel about her?" Sakura demanded

"She was a crush!" Syaoron decided and wanted to continue only to have Sakura pull away with a pout.

"I had a crush on you!" She said pointing it out. "Are you saying I'm going to be just like her?"

"Well let's just say between you and me…Love doesn't die…it fades…off and on" Syaoron concluded and Sakura pushed him against the couch in happiness

"I love you" Sakura whispered

"I do too…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Feb. 14

It was Valentine's Day… The best present Syaoron got for Sakura was a trip home. Home to where they belonged.

"Welcome home!" Her friends shouted as she came out and she hugged all of them.

"Sakura…"

She turned and saw her mom and brother.

"I'm sorry mom…I caused you two much distress"

"You bet you did…you owe me kajuu!" Touya said narrowing his eyes onto Sakura. She merely smiled and hugged him, "I missed you Aniki" He nodded and allowed himself to bend himself and hug her.

Sakura looked at Yelen and Xaio next and bowed.

"Don't even start those sorry's" Yelen said stiffly

Sakura nodded.

"It'd be enough to show me my grandkids," They both said with a smile and Sakura ushered Syaoron over with her angels.

Sakura and Syaoron were ignored as everyone overflowed Syaoron's parents to see the baby.

"Happy?" Syaoron asked her and she smile, "very!"

They kissed passionately and only pulled away when a photographer snapped them. Syaoron pissed gave him a deadly glare and was about to go after him when Sakura reprimanded him.

"Don't!"

"Why not?" Syaoron said crossly

"Because…as one of the most prestige family here in China everyone wants to know you and I made up…so why not let them know!"

Syaoron sighed,"You win"

Sakura shield and whispered something into his ear…

Syaoron smirked, "What are we waiting for then? Let's ditch the kids with the parents and…"

Sakura clamped her mouth over Syaoron's in laughter!

"Horny…" Syaoron continued the kiss.

"Done yet?" Someone finally voiced after they didn't come up for air for five minutes.

Everyone laughed as they pulled away in embarrassment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura laughed trailing behind Syaoron.

It'd been three weeks since they came back and the gang and they were hanging out at a local beach. Syaoron had dragged her to the end of a long dock.

He stopped at the end and turned around, "I wanted you to myself!" He confided and Sakura smiled wrapping an arm around his neck and pushed herself onto him.

"Love me?" Syaoron asked after they split to breathe.

"Always!" Sakura said and took his hands…"Let's go home…"

Syaoron grinned at the thought and nodded.

"DIE!"

Sakura turned to see Ying at the end of the dock shoot. Closing her eyes she got ready for the bullet to enter her. She felt nothing but heard a splash.

Turning she saw Syaoron wounded on his arm and disappear into he Deep Ocean.

"SYAORON!" Sakura screamed in fright.

He was gone…

4


	19. Goodbye To U

A/N: I hoped you enjoy the short chapters! Because they are short I'll update a lot faster now and can post it up every other day or so. I hope you guys are fast readers! REVIEW PLZ!

Chapter 19: Goodbye To You

"DIE!"

Sakura turned to see Ying at the end of the dock shoot. Closing her eyes she got ready for the bullet to enter her. She felt nothing but heard a splash.

Turning she saw Syaoron wounded on his arm and disappear into he Deep Ocean.

"SYAORON!" Sakura screamed in fright.

He was gone…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"SYAORON!" Sakura panics and searched the water as blood clouded the water surface. She jumped in diving through the blood to look for Syaoron's body. She couldn't see him at all!

Sakura resurfaced and took another breath, she prepared to go back down but the girls hauled her up

"NO! Syaoron's going to drown!" Sakura said wildly. The guys soon hauled her up and had the girls calm her down before jumping into the water to find him. Each continued to go under as Meling called for help.

Eriol came up and shook his head at the girls.

"Sak…" They whispered.

Fear struck her heart as she felt her happiness slipping. The world blanked out.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura awoke with a jolt and looked around the room. It was her and Syaoron's room.

"Sakura!"

She looked at her mother who sat next to Yelen.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked first.

The look of sadness past both their faces and Sakura rolled over to the side Syaoron usually slept on. She cuddled his pillow and buried her head.

"Sakura…" Nadeshiko started but to anvil. She was not talking.

Yelen touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"They caught Ying…If that makes you feel any better hunny…I know how you feel…"

No response.

Nadeshiko pulled at Yelen and they knew she wasn't going to say a word. She had withdrawn for now.

"Let's come back later," Nadeshiko said to Yelen who nodded reluctantly. She looked at her daughter-in-law who was stiff with shock one last time and closed the door in despair…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How is she?" Tomoyo asked

Nadeshiko shook her head sadly and walked to where Kaho and Touya sat.

"She's withdrawn completely" Yelen said summing it up. "She refuses to utter a word to any of us or anyone else."

"But…we tried…everything…his body…" Tomoyo started.

"She knows that" Nadeshiko said with a small sigh. "But she's going to have to accept it as well…there's nothing we could've done…"

Each of them sat in silence staring at anything and trying to forget the last 12 hours of their lives.

His body was gone as far as they know and Ying was in prison for good. Xaio and Touya had concluded Ying was psycho since they went to see her. She'd accuse Sakura of ruining her life and her baby's. Her parents had refused to come already disowning her and her baby's father had claimed the child.

"At least some matters are taken cared of" Xaio thought

"Yeah, but wait till you arrange that empty casket" Touya sighed.

"I don't think it's going to be empty…it's taking Sakura's heart with it…down to the ground" Xaio whispered glancing at her room upstairs.

"She'll have to be strong for her two kids!" Touya said firmly and turned away. In his heart he knew how hard it was going to be for Sakura. This was the man she fell in love with since…who knew when. Even though she was separated from him at least she knew he was alive! But now…there wasn't even a body to identify him with.

"Damn you little Gaki!" Touya cursed underneath his breath, "no matter what you're always making my life harder!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

2 days later

Sakura solemnly stared down at the hole in the ground. They were lowering nothing…nothing to bury. She'd spent more than enough time in silence. This morning she had come downstairs and got in the car to be driven there. She hadn't uttered a word since Syaoron's name died upon her lips when he fell. She had nightmares for two days of his last moments.

She was trapped in that dream of seeing him forever falling backwards into the water.

Sakura closed her eyes and as they shoveled the dirt over the hole she walked away. She couldn't bare this whole lie anymore.

"Saku…"Tomoyo started but she felt Eriol's hand on her shoulder.

"Let her be" Eriol whispered and pulled Tomoyo back into his arm. She stared sadly at Sakura who walked slowly away with her head held high.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura withheld the tears and ducked into the car. She wished to see no one, to speak to anyone and most of all she didn't want their pity! To her, he was NOT dead! She wasn't going to let him go…until his body was in the ground for real she refused to believe any of this that was happening to her!

She glanced at her pale hands and felt a hunger pain rise from the depth of her stomach.

She hadn't eaten in two days… slowly ignoring the pains she leaned against the seat and closed her eyes. She didn't even want to see her babies…it's as if she had lost all will to live…

"Don't do this"

Sakura slowly opened her dead emerald eyes to face Kaho.

Sakura merely stared as the women entered the car and sat next to her.

"Sakura…your children need your strength"

Sakura continued to stare and as if in denial she turned angered filled eyes to Kaho.

"HE"S NOT DEAD!"

Kaho wanted to bolt out of there! She's never seen Sakura so ad or so much in denial…but she knew it was a breakthrough! If she could lure all the hurt out then Sakura would return.

"Sakura you can't stop time!"

"I could if I wanted to!" Sakura said hastily.

Kaho breathed and left the car.

"Sakura…if not for us…your children!"

As if that gave Sakura the power to see clearly she jerked her head up and searched frantically.

Suddenly it was Sakura who went running! Her black hat blew off her head and she ran as if she never withdrew from the world. She ran…ran straight to Yelen who held her son.

"Xaio…" she whispered and cuddled him softly. Yelen could do nothing but stare at her at a lost for words.

"Sakura?" Nadeshiko managed to whisper and Sakura looked at her with tears filling her eyes.

She didn't say anything as she collapsed to her knees and burst into tears clinging to her son who was beginning to look more and more like Syaoron.

"Sakura!" They all said and crowded around her. Kaho smiled as she joined them with Sakura's hat. This was the breakdown she needed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

3 Months Later…

Sakura eyed this stranger carefully.

"This is Kiyoko" Kaho introduced.

Sakura nodded to acknowledge her and watched as she sat across from her. She hadn't expected a girl this young and so pretty!

When Kaho had told Sakura that her friend Kiyoko could help her get over Syaoron's death because she lost her husband in a similar way Sakura never thought to see a girl a year or two younger than her!

"Can I call you Sakura?" She asked softly and Sakura nodded.

"Well…I'll leave you two to get acquainted and I'll take this!" Kaho said and whirled Zang Zi out of the room with her brother Xaio.

"So…" Kiyoko started, "Tell me…how did you feel for him?"

Sakura stared at the girls and took a deep breath…"He was my first and last love…"

"Oh?" Kiyoko said, "I did as well…I married young you see…But I was very happy until the day he went sailing and never came back…"

"Sailing?" Sakura asked, "didn't he know how to sail?"

"Oh yes!" Kiyoko said, "…just not during storms…"

"I'm sorry" Sakura said feeling the old pain react from her heart every time that scene flashed into her head again and again.

"But I heard yours was worse from Kaho…" Kiyoko said trying to draw Sakura into the open as well.

"I was with him when he was shot" Sakura said un-emotionlessly, "I watched him fall and disappear beneath all his blood and by the time I reacted…I couldn't find him…"

Kiyoko looked at Sakura as she saw the struggle on her face to remain calm and emotionless.

"It's okay to cry…" Kiyoko informed her after a silence.

Sakura looked up. Her emerald eyes that now looked so dead brimmed with tears.

"I know" Sakura whispered "but sometimes…the tears just don't want to come but sit idly in my eyes to blur this fate"

"I understand" Kiyoko said. She came around the table and sat next to Sakura drawing her into her own arms. "Although you may not know…I understand the best…"

Sakura nodded in silent and looked at the family portrait taken in Tokyo before they cam back. Syaoron had held his son and her tightly and proudly while she held their little girl. They were happy and it'd not even lasted month before he disappeared before her eyes.

"I take it that's your husband?" Kiyoko asked observing the same photo.

"Yes…" Sakura said with a little smile, "I told him to smile a smile that would only belong to me…that's how it turned out"

Kiyoko had to agree his soft smile was very becoming of his features.

"I'm sorry…would you like something to drink?" Sakura asked.

Kiyoko turned away from the photo and looked at her, "Why not!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're what?" Sakura asked incredulously

"I'm going to visit my brother Keisuke…Obviously his girlfriend contacted me and told me he went missing" Kiyoko said

They had become fast friends since the first time they met over two months ago.

"But what would you do?" Sakura asked stirring her tea gently.

"I'll look for him," Kiyoko said. She picked up Xaio who had fallen over from his sitting position. He seemed so full of grabbing at his toys he hadn't notice Kiyoko was moving him.

"Your six month old boy is a wonder!" Kiyoko exclaimed as she sat him down again only to have him reach for toys again. She handed it to him only to have him reach fro the other. Kiyoko laughed.

"I don't know his toys very well!" Kiyoko gave him the one reached for only to have him reach for another.

Sakura laughed, "Don't even try!" Sakura warned, he's just like his father! Wanting to accomplish everything without help!"

"Oh?" Kiyoko laughed you saying he just wanted to get it himself!"

Sakura nodded with a giggle as Xaio finally grabbed a bear ad automatically stuffed its ear into his mouth. He grinned at Kiyoko briefly.

"Naughty boy!" Kiyoko laughed. And straighten to look at a little girl curiously playing with her toes.

"Ba Ma" She exclaimed and Sakura smiled.

"Well…If you must go…be safe!" Sakura said and Kiyoko nodded.

"I can't see you off tomorrow!" Sakura said

"I know! You're children…so let's say our goodbye here!" Kiyoko hugged Sakura and she smiled

"I'll write if you promise to write too!" Kiyoko said

Sakura laughed and nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The phone rang and Sakura picked it up seeing that it was her mother-in-law caller ID.

"Yes?" Sakura asked

"We want to talk to you Sakura!" Yelen said gently, "Besides…we want to see out grandkids today as well!"

"All right!" Sakura agreed. She had also wanted to go over there anyways!

"We'll be there at six-ish" Sakura said looking at the clock that read five thirty.

"All right!" Yelen agreed and hung up.

"What do you think she'll say? Xaio asked

"Hopefully yes!" Yelen sighed and sat down.

"Chen Xin will make a fine husband for her though…" Xaio decreed

"I don't know…I just don't know Xaio…she's still with Syaoron…" Yelen whispered and stared across the driveway to Sakura's house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N uh-oh! It seems Sakura's going to get a BIG surprise! LOL

Review and I'll update by Sunday at the earliest…Tuesday night the latest!

5


	20. For Your Children

A/N: Thank you for the review! Whatever just read I have nothing to say but REVIEW PLZ!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 20: For Your Children

Yelen watched as Sakura came up the driveway with the children. With a smile she wished with all her heart that Sakura would agree. She wanted Sakura to so very badly!

"She's coming" Yelen announced to Xaio who was drumming his fingers on the sofa nervously.

"What's the matter?" Yelen asked, as her husband seemed to be even more nervous.

"If she's as hard-headed as when she went out with Syaoron there could be problems…" Xaio muttered

Yelen sighed and knew what her husband said would be true. Sakura could get very stubborn.

Take for example when they asked Sakura to sell the house and come live with them. She had refused point-blank to live with them but live in the house her children's father had rightfully help make for them.

" Syaoron would approve of my decision" Sakura had stated. 

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yelen truly hoped she wouldn't be so obtuse this time. Walking towards the door she opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Look" Sakura said to her babies, "It's grandma!"

"Bwa Bwa!" Zang Zi coed to Yelen with outstretched arms.

"Sweetie!" Yelen smiled genuinely this time and took her granddaughter into her arms. Xaio also had come to the door by now and Sakura handed him his grandson. Xaio swallowed a lump that built itself into his throat. Constricting speech he stared idly at the little boy who looked so much like his own son at that age.

"Pa…" Xaio cooed to Xaio and he lightly touched the boy cheek.

"He looks more and more like Syaoron each day…" Yelen said with a small smile. Sakura nodded and all three were silent for some time.

"Anyways!" Yelen said carrying Zang Zi into the house, "It was rude of us to stop you at the door"

"Not at all" Sakura said with a smile, "sometimes those two get too much to handle too!"

"That's why we were thinking of fitting this idea your father-in-law and I had to you"

"Idea?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Yes!" Yelen said setting Zang Zi down on the floor. She crawled away to find things to stick into her mouth. Sakura smiled and set her in an extra playpen they kept at Yelen and Xaio's.

"So what is this idea?" Sakura asked sticking Xaio in there as well.

"Well…we decided that since Syaoron's death you've been pretty mellow and all…but it's been months and we've decided perhaps it was time you moved on…" Yelen worded carefully looking towards her husband.

"That is why we decided that we'd love you to stay inside the family," Xaio said slowly.

Sakura nodded in happiness, "Well, I was hoping you'd be inside your grandchildren's lives"

"Yes…but we want you secure as well Sakura…"Yelen started

"I am secure Yelen-sama" Sakura added with a smile, "I don't need anything"

"But a husband…" Xaio added.

Sakura head jerked up and she gave a strained smile to Xaio, "I've decided not to swim into that anymore, Syaoron is the only one!"

"Sakura…" Yelen started, "you're still young enough to find another…but we want to see your kids have a father as well!"

"They do have a father!" Sakura raised her voice a little

"We know… but we're talking about one who can be with them!"

"Touya makes a good uncle!" Sakura pointed out

"Father's different!" Xaio added

"How can you do this to Syaoron…"

"We aren't doing anything he wouldn't wish us to do!" Xaio explained, "He'd want us to care for you and we've both decided it'd be a waste for you to start raising kids by yourself!"

"But…"

"No buts Sakura… they children…think of your children" Yelen added

"Why?" Sakura asked tearfully

"Because… we don't want to see you waste your life…and besides…my inheritor was Syaoron" Xaio added, "now that he's dead it would have gone to another, since you had his son though, it's Xaio who is inheritor."

"I know…"

"But…there are a lot of people who know that if they marry you they will gain the Li Empire!"

Sakura didn't answer.

"I won't marry them!" Sakura said defying their words.

"But they can force you with your children…but if you were already married it'll protect you and the kids." Xaio coaxed

Sakura sat there silently for a few minutes. Yelen looked at Xaio and both looked to Sakura again.

Sakura cried. She couldn't do it. It was impossible and damn that Syaoron who left her to face all the hardships alone. If he were alive no one would be able to force him to marry again just because they saw it was better for him to have a wife. I suppose it wasn't so that fate was cruel enough to place Sakura into such a difficult position.

"Will you try to at least?" Yelen asked the tearful girl and wished she never asked in the first place.

Sakura looked at her hands and didn't answer.

"Chen Xin is very understanding…he's Syaoron's cousin…and he'll take care of you" Xaio said softly.

"It wasn't our intention to destroy anything Sakura" Yelen added

"I know…" Sakura whispered, "I'll give him a try…but I have the right to refuse!"

"Okay" Xaio agreed, "But you have to TRY!"

"I will" Sakura said softly. "If you two would excuse me I think it's time the kids and I left…"

"But you just got here!" Yelen protested.

"It's time we left!" Sakura said again ad picked up the two. She walked to the stroller that the butler brought in and she went about packing her children's thing ignoring them.

Xaio held Yelen back as she tried to Stop Sakura.

"Give her time to think it through" Xaio urged Yelen. Reluctantly Yelen collapsed next to her husband and watched Sakura stroll her babies done the driveway slowly towards their own house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How are you?" Kiyoko asked

"Miserable" Sakura said softly into the telephone, "they want me to remarry to ensure the fortune!"

"What!" Kiyoko asked incredulously, "Today?"

"Yeah…I don't want to…But it looks like they already found a guy and everything…they want me to "try" to like him"

"Then try Sakura…" Kiyoko said, "it's part of the healing process…moving on…"

"I don't want to!" Sakura replied, "I just want to be with him!"

"I'm sorry Sak…But Life's not like that!" Kiyoko said, "Look, I'm at my brother's house so I'll call you later?"

"Okay…"

"Bye!"

"Bye…"

Kiyoko hung up sadly and looked at her brother's mansion.

"Not bad!" she proclaimed and walked in.

"Mistress?"

She glanced to a maid ad nodded.

"Great…you're brother's been missing for months!" She said and led Kiyoko inside.

"So no clues?" Kiyoko asked

"None…it's as if he vanished!"

"Vanished…Not likely" Kiyoko thought and gave her bags to the servants.

"Would you like anything?" the maid asked

"Yes…some light snacks will do…I'll get started right away looking for him!"

"Very Good Mistress!"

Kiyoko nodded and headed in the direction of the hall to find her brother's little niche.

"He's bound to leave a clue in his study!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Five Days Later

Sakura took a deep breath as she opened the door.

He was okay…The brown hair was an inheritance in the male part of the Li's for sure… but his hazel eyes were not Syaoron's amber ones…

"Sakura right?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed, "Come in…"

As he cam in and she shut the door she stared at the door and knew it was going to be a long night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah HA!" Kiyoko smiled as she scored her brother's private folders. Skimming through it she looked for other locations of his houses.

She glanced at the clock briefly and wondered how Sakura was coming along…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No!" Sakura said with a smile. She had to admit…Chen Xin was very good with kids and was a charmer.

"Seriously! Wouldn't you be good at that?" Chen Xin asked with a grin, "tennis is everything to these girls nowadays!"

"I wasn't quite an avid player as you think!" Sakura said with a tiny smile.

"Well…guess I thought wrong" He smiled. "Sakura…do you see me even close to being the next one?"

Sakura's smiled died and she fidget with her skirt.

"I really don't know Chen Xin…you're nice and all but my heart just won't accept it right now…"

"It's all right… don't force yourself…I'll wait" he smiled and pulled Sakura into his arms. She stiffened slightly but feeling the warm arms after so long was comforting. She soon leaned into the embrace and was even okay with his tiny kiss on the lips.

"Thank you" Sakura whispered and before she knew it he had deepened the kiss. Sakura remained limp.

"Try!"

Sakura closed her eyes and reached up to hold him. Imaging Syaoron she opened her mouth and let herself into the void.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

2 weeks later

"We're so happy!" Yelen Smiled

"Congratulations!" Xaio grinned.

Sakura tried to get caught up as her in-laws were but she couldn't. She had accepted Chen Xin's offer but in her heart it was in turmoil. She had said what her heart hadn't wanted but she thought this would get the worries away…and perhaps in time she'd let go of Syaoron as he did to her…

"When's the wedding?" Yelen asked

"Let's say a month from now" Chen Xin looked at Sakura and she nodded.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura tried to reach Kiyoko but her cell was turned off. Sakura decided to leave a message instead.

"I'm getting married Kiyoko…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiyoko awoke to a message on her cell. Turning it on she listened and panicked.

'Sakura getting married again?' Looking around she realized she slept at the desk again. Yawning she stretched and called Sakura.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Yeah?" Sakura sleepy voice came over the line.

"You're getting married?" Kiyoko's voice came through and Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah…will you comeback for it?"

"When is it?"

"Three weeks from now"

"I don't think so…so far I'm turning dead ends on my brother's whereabouts…I'm going to keep searching…but Sakura…is this what you're heart told you or is this a mean of escape?"

"Escape?"

"Yes…escape from pain?"

"I guess so…"

"Sakura…"

"I know…but I'll try my best to forget and move on…you said yourself it's part of the process…"

"I know but…you're lying to yourself…and everyone…"

"But you" Sakura cut in…"I'm trying Kiyoko…I really am…so please tell me and I dumb or stupid?"

"Both…" Kiyoko said and laughed, "I wish you the best anyways…"

"Thank you…" Sakura whispered and she yawned.

"Did I wake you?"

"Yeah!" Sakura confirmed…"But it's okay!"

"Best of luck…"

"Thanks…"

"Bye… I got to go…"

"Okay" Sakura whispered and turned off the phone. With a sigh she rose and looked out the window…soon she'd have to prepare for a wedding she didn't particularly want…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three weeks later

Sakura pasted a smile on her face as she walked to Chen Xin. She tried to picture a different setting…she tried not to picture that a year ago she walked this same path to Syaoron in the same church.

Closing her eyes she sped up. Better to get it over with.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura rolled to her side as she studied Chen Xin's sleeping face. She readjusted and felt the soreness settle in her joints. He was rough in bed. It hurt worse than when Syaoron and she first did it…with a sigh she shifted to her side and away from him. He wasn't like Syaoron at all. He slept in weird angels and insisted she adjust to his positions! What did I do? Sakura questioned herself…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiyoko knew that today Sakura was married…but she was working all night and still nothing. Throwing the file she saw something catch her eyes and she jumped.

This was it!

It was a tiny address written at the side of one of his most recent papers. He must be here or this place would tell her more…Looking at the time she realized tomorrow afternoon she'd set out for it.

"Keisuke! When I get my hands on your throat!" Kiyoko whispered and shut off the light. Tonight she'd take a long bath and get a good night rest for Sakura's happiness and her success!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Afternoon!

Kiyoko sighed. She'd walk these streets back and forth and she knew it wasn't here. The next street looked so dirty though! Her brother had hated dirt above all else so why would it be on the other side?

"Excuse me!" Kiyoko caught a person.

"Could you tell me where this place is?"

"Next Street!" the old guy said and kept walking.

Kiyoko faced the dirty street with a grimaced. So he really was there…

Walking down the street she came across a group of guys.

"Excuse me, do you know where this place is?"

"Actually I do!" One of the guys said and started walking, "follow me!"

'Kei…you actually going to show her?" A buddy called out

"Yeah…aren't you guys?" The guy asked turning to look at his buddies with a grin.

Kiyoko didn't like that look so she backed away.

"On second thought…I think I can manage…"

He grabbed her and threw her into the place he had indicated. Unzipping her jacket forcefully he forced himself on top of her. Kiyoko screamed as she felt her breast yanked out of her bra forcefully and her skirt being raised,

"NOOOO!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"NOOOO!" Sakura screamed at Chen Xin. They'd been only married for a day and he was already a new person.

He slapped her and turned away, "god Dammit Sakura, I'm you HUSBAND! I can do whatever I want with your body and if I tell you I want it from behind or in front you'll assume the position!

"All you thought about today was Sex! What about how I'm feeling?" Sakura bit out through her haze of tears.

"I'm Not SYAORON so get used to me NOT asking your opinion!"

Sakura ran from the room and went to the room Syaoron usually worked in. Thank god Chen Xin had said it was okay to spend their honeymoon at home…without the kids…

"If you dare tell Syaoron's parents, I'll kill you!" Chen Xin said angrily and grabbed her hair. He pinned her to Syaoron's desk and smirked.

'Wouldn't it be nice to see Syaoron's face as I ride his wife on his desk?' Chen Xin thought.

Sakura bit the scream back as he jerked her clothing away and raped her banging against the desk that bit into her stomach.

'Syaoron…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiyoko felt the weight lift after two were finished with her. She was too tired to scream anymore…

She watched someone attack the guys and they ran off laughing.

Kiyoko pulled her clothes to cover herself in spite of ow she looked.

"are you allright?" The man said and all of a sudden he took a good look at Kiyoko.

"Kiyoko?"

She looked p to see Blue eyes and Black hair.

"Keisuke…." Kiyoko said brokenly and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

Kiyoko hit him multiple times, "YOU! This is all for you and look what I get! What are you doing in a dirty place like this?"

"Kiyoko I'll explain later…let's get you to where I'm staying."

Kiyoko reluctantly nodded and let her brother carry her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiyoko sat down on his couch and was thankful for her brother's clothes. She pulled his sweatshirt to cover her knees as well and she rested her chin on top of her knees.

"Explain!" she said softly.

"I was hired to do something bad Kiyoko…"

"What?"

"To kill a man…but I couldn't do it…"

"Good then there's nothing to fear!"

"You don't understand…I have to stay hidden because I faked his death and took him with e. I cared for him and he saved me from a group of thugs one night when I was walking back here. He got knocked on the head and is a coma. I hired a private doctor to see him two times a week but he's still not up! It's been months! They don't know it he'll ever get up…but I owe him to try since he did take the blow for me!" Keisuke said burying his head into the crook of his arm.

"Kiyoko reached over to hug her brother.

"Where is he?"

Keisuke stood and took her by the hand. He led her to a room near the end of the hallways and opened the door. Kiyoko stepped in suspiciously and looked at the man. He was handsome…he was…very beautiful in sleep actually…

It was….

"My God…" Kiyoko whispered…

IT WAS SYAORON…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/n: Great! And now Sakura's married!

What do you think will now happen?

Review Plz!

8


	21. It Seems All Wrong!

A/N: I know everyone's been dying to read this chapter! And you had all better review for making me update this so supper fast! Gawd! You guys never let me rest

LOLZ I update one chapter for my other story and the next day I have to update for this story…so if you review it'll give me a reason to update every other day okay?

REVIEW and here goes!

Very Short Chapter but nevertheless works!

Chapter 21: It Seems All-Wrong

3 Yrs. Later…

Sakura rested her head on Syaoron's desk in despair. What she saw yesterday was so horrible that even thinking about it made Sakura want to die!

Not only was she living in fear for these past three years of Chen Xin coming home to rape her but she also had to protect her little three year olds.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She had went to the office to tell Chen Xin that he had to be home to celebrate the kids third birthday when he caught him ramming into his secretary…or rather Syaoron's ex secretary.

Sakura gasped and turned away as the secretary scrambled to fix herself and Chen Xin lounged back as if nothing had happened.

Sakura could do nothing but stare at him in shock.

"I…" Sakura started and he looked ate her, "I know you won't mention this to anyone…"

"This is unbelievable!" Sakura spat, "I don't think this farce should go on anymore, I'd rather die than be stuck with you!"

Chen Xin reached out in one swoop to grab Sakura around the neck constricting her breath.

Sakura struggled to breath as she saw Chen Xin's' normal eyes changed to their dangerous glint again.

"No one will hear of this unless you want your dear Xaio to lose his life!"

"You can't do this! I'll…"

"You'll do nothing but play the good mother and have my kids!" Chen Xin snarled.

"I'll not…"

"You will…after all those times when I forced myself to release within you, you should be plump with kids now Sakura…what's wrong with you? Are you sterile after Syaoron's brats?"

Sakura struggled out of his tight grasp and breathed deeply.

"You bastard…" Sakura uttered and stood.

"Listen sweetie!" Chen Xin said softly, "No brat of Syaoron will inherit as long as I'm here! It'll be mine or I'll kill of your kids and remarry!"

"You can't do that!"

"I can arrange multiple accidents for little kids!" Chen Xin said seriously, "So Get OUT!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura had ran out of there and here she was thinking at Syaoron's desk…

Closing her eyes she realized she could get herself and her kids out of here…

Picking up the phone she called Touya's cell.

"Touya?" Sakura questioned when he picked up.

"Sak?"

"Yeah, me and the kids are going to come over okay?" Sakura said quickly packing spare clothes for all three of them.

"Sure…you're always welcomed and mother would like to see your babies"

"I'll be over there as soon as possible…" Sakura said

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'll tell you later…"

"Okay…bye!"

Sakura just hung up. She was wasting time. She had to get out of here!

"Come one sweetie!" Sakura whispered to Xaio. He had been taking his nap with Zang Zi. Waking them up she rushed both into her arms with bags of things for them slipping on shoes she opened the door to see Chen Xin!

"You…" Sakura started and was startled when he backhanded her hard across the face and skimmed Xaio's head.

Xaio sobbed and Sakura landed hard on the ground to protect her babies.

"You bitch! Thinking to get away huh? Well it won't be that easy since all the phones are tapped in!"

Sakura could do nothing but cling to her kids in fear…they were trapped…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiyoko stared at Syaoron…She couldn't believe this luck…she was attracted to him…when she first saw the pictures to the point where she saw him laying here…

Kiyoko felt a pang of guilt. This was after all Sakura husband…Closing her eyes she wished she had a man like this who was fighting for his life because she was waiting…

Suddenly Kiyoko Snapped her eyes open…. She could have him!

After all Sakura was married happily and she could have Syaoron rightfully now since he had nowhere to go!

Noticing Keisuke wasn't back yet she looked at Syaoron.

"Your mine…" She whispered and gently stood beside his bedside. Bending slightly she leaned down closing her eyes. Nearing his lips she heard Syaoron utter something softly when her lips touched his.

"Sakura…"

She jerked back suddenly and stared at Syaoron in surprise.

'It must've been my kiss…we are truly meant to be!' Kiyoko thought and sat next to him again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoron opened his eyes to a dimmed room. With a groan he noticed the pounding in his head

"Relax…" he thought he heard

"Where am I?" Syaoron whispered

"Safe!" Kiyoko said

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoron asked and Kiyoko felt a pain enter her heart…

"She's…she's not here…" Kiyoko said softly.

"Why not/" Syaoron demanded trying to sit up.

"Rest! I'll get my brother!" Kiyoko said pushing him back down. She had heard the door open and was glad that her brother was home for once.

"Keisuke! He's awake!" Kiyoko informed and Keisuke ran into the room

"You're okay?" Keisuke asked as Syaoron sat up in the bed hiding his head

"Yeah…I think I remember you…"

"I'm the guy you saved" Keisuke said sitting down in the chair Kiyoko was sitting in before.

"Oh yeah…" Syaoron muttered, "What happened since then?"

"You got knocked out for three years now man!" Keisuke informed

"Three years!" Syaoron sat up again forgetting his aching head, "My Family!"

Kiyoko turned away uncertainly and wondered if she should tell him…

"I'm not sure…" Keisuke said softly.

"Explain…how I came here. Why I got knocked out…what all happened?" Syaoron demanded.

Keisuke sighed, "I was suppose to finish you off once you fell into the ocean…you remember that fall right?"

"Yeah…" Syaoron said softly, "I felt something enter my chest and I fell back…"

"Well I was suppose to finish you off but I couldn't…it was just to painful so I swam with you to my boat not far from there and took you home with me to Taiwan."

"Then…" Syaoron prodded

"Then I nursed your wound. When you awaken you saw those thugs beating me and you went to help me only to get knocked out…" Keisuke finished.

"Who made you do this?" Syaoron asked

"I'm not quite sure…it was a women. The one who shot you and her lover… I'm not sure who else was involved but that's all I know…"

"Thank you…" Syaoron said finally, "thank you for saving me"

"I should thank you as well!" Keisuke said, "I wronged you but let me fix it…"

"Then take me back to my family…" Syaoron said

"You can't!" Kiyoko spoke up for the first time since the whole conversation began. She grasped his hand in her own and looked at him pleadingly, "it's too dangerous!"

"I don't care…" Syaoron said ignoring her, "I want to see Sakura!"

"You can't!" Kiyoko cried again and sat on the bed beside him.

She didn't want to lose him…

" She's married now!"

"What/" Syaoron asked looking at Kiyoko.

"She's married 3 yrs ago and is happily with your cousin Chen Xin now!"

Syaoron world tumbled to a complete stop….

His Sakura was gone again…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: uh-oh the tides have turned…

REVIEW and I'll update super fast as always…but not until I release chapter nine for my other story!

Ja!

4


	22. Betrayal of the Heart

A/N: In accordance to you pleas I give chapter 22! So whatever you do REVIEW! I do take off study time to write and post so Review as a thanks! This is a very short chapter because I have to study for some major tests!

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 22: Betrayal of the Heart

Recap

"I don't care…" Syaoron said ignoring her, "I want to see Sakura!"

"You can't!" Kiyoko cried again and sat on the bed beside him.

She didn't want to lose him…

" She's married now!"

"What?" Syaoron asked looking at Kiyoko.

"She's married 3 yrs ago and is happily with your cousin Chen Xin now!"

Syaoron world tumbled to a complete stop….

His Sakura was gone again…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're lying!" Syaoron said softly and Kiyoko shook her head softly, 'it's true…"

"There's no proof!" Syaoron insisted and Kiyoko left the room to return a few minutes later with her cell phone. Flipping it on she found the message Sakura left for when she told her she was getting married.

" Kiyoko…I'm going to marry Chen Xin…he likes kids and like everyone says…he'll be a good father to them and support me…"

Kiyoko flipped the phone off and stared at him, "Do you believe me now? Wasn't that her voice?"

Syaoron stood stunned at the moment he heard Sakura say such words…

"I'll step out…" Keisuke said uncomfortably; He didn't know about this but whatever this situation was he didn't want to get mixed in it. Shutting the door behind he was glad he left that tensioned room…

"Why is Kiyoko fighting him so hard?" Keisuke questioned aloud.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why would she do that?" Syaoron asked, "Why?"

"Because…" Kiyoko started, "everyone believed you had died and to secure her future your parents suggested your cousin…now they are living a wonderful life with your two kids and I haven't heard from here since…"

Syaoron looked at his hands in silent anger. They believe d her had died without looking for his body? What kind of wife was she? What kind of family were they?

"Syaoron…" Kiyoko whispered and touched his shoulder.

With the anger in hurt mixing into his already sadden state he grabbed her wrist hard and crushed his lips to hers. Syaoron felt her instant response but ignored it as his anger wore out with the hard kiss. Pushing himself away from her he turned away.

"Syao…" Kiyoko started breathlessly

"Leave me alone…" He answered and pulled the blankets up.

"But…"

" I want to sleep" He stated clearly and ended the conversation by shifting himself to a laying postion.

Kiyoko had no idea what to do so he did the only thing she could and left him in the room.

"Please God…let me have him…" Kiyoko prayed. It had been too long since she had someone she cared for as she cared for him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura gasped as Chen Xin yanked on her head tightly and dragged her upstairs to their room by her hair.

"Leave the kids in their room!" He ordered softly and as she complied to do that so her kids would not get harmed she gave them a reassuring smile before he dragged her out.

"Just where did you think you're precious Touya would hide you sweetheart?" Chen Xin asked in a pissed voice.

Sakura didn't answer as she prayed something would calm him down.

"Chen Xin…Let GO!" Sakura hissed through her teeth.

"But Darling…you deserve this!" Chen Xin growled with a small smile., "you're only getting what you deserve!"

"You bastard…Touya will worry! He's expecting the kids and me!"

"That's why" Chen Xin threw the phone at her feet, "You're going to call and say you decided to stay home since your LOVING husband could make it home for once!"

"I would never…" Sakura started

" Oh, but you are sweetheart!" Chen Xin smiled slowly.

"Never!" Sakura growled and flinched as h grabbed her hair more roughly.

"Now!" Chen Xin ordered, "Don't make me kill your angels!"

Sakura eyes snapped open in fear at her only happiness. She slowly picked up the phone and started to dial.

"Good girl…" Chen Xin said softly loosening the grip he had on her hair.

"Touya…" Sakura started  
………………………………………………………………………………………………

5 months later…

Syaoron wiped the sweat on his brow away and continued running.

"Tired yet?" Kiyoko asked as she caught up to him.

"No" Syaoron said.

Lately he had gotten use to Kiyoko's soft ways of affection for him; although he felt nothing for her he didn't have the concentration to discourage her…

The only thoughts that ran threw his mind was getting back home to work out everything. He felt an emptiness knowing Sakura wasn't waiting but something from deep within told him she was waiting for him anyways. It was like high school and college all over again…

Syaoron smiled in memory of what they had to overcome just to be together…and when they finally had the happiness they seeked, it toyed with their emotions to have them pulled away from each other again. With a sigh he passed Kiyoko again and ran the last lap with a new hope that she could maybe be waiting for him…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wow that was some last lap!" Kiyoko smiled.

"Yeah…" Syaoron answered simply and headed inside." See you inside…"

"Wait…" Kiyoko said with a pout and suddenly Syaoron heard no sound behind him. Turning he saw Kiyoko being dragged away by some common thugs. Syaoron ran over and punched a guy in the face while his buddies backed away and ran for it.

Kiyoko grabbed onto Syaoron and hugged him tight.

"Thank you…" Kiyoko whispered and clung on.

Syaoron was confused at her thanks and not knowing what to do he carried her in his arms ad headed towards home. Kiyoko was a bit surprised he'd do that as well but she clung on and watched as he concentrated on getting back. She studied his features and didn't regret ever perusing him…this was how she always dreamed her man to be like…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Keisuke wasn't home.

Kiyoko sat down as she watched Syaoron head to the kitchen and come back with a glass or water for himself and her. She watched as he handed one to her with a soft smile and she set it down. Staring outside she noticed it was raining. Suddenly thunder rumbled closer and the TV set Syaoron had just turned on shut off. It was a blackout. Lightening flashed again and Kiyoko jumped with a screech.

Okay this song is Mandy Moore's Crush 

**You know everything that I'm afraid of**

**You do everything I wish I did**

**Everybody wants you, everybody loves you**

Syaoron sighed and pulled Kiyoko closer to himself.

"It's alright…" he whispered and pressed his head against hers to calm her. He was used to this…Sakura also feared lightening and thunder…Syaoron began to relax against the couch drinking his water and Kiyoko stared at him. How could he be perfectly calm at a time like this?

"Are you guys okay?" Keisuke asked coming into the living room.

"Yeah…" Syaoron answered and tighten his hold on Kiyoko's waist. She smiled softly and leaned into his tight embrace. She wanted to be his…

'Forget about Sakura…please…' Kiyoko silently prayed and snuggled closer. She wanted to tell him how she felt so badly…

**I know I should tell you how I feel**

**I wish everyone would disappear**

**Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me**

**And I'm too shy to say**

Kiyoko suddenly had the urge for Keisuke to stop making small talk and get out…Kiyoko just wanted to be buried in his arms and tell him the truth of how she spent the last five months feeling for him.

**Ooh, I got a crush on you**

**I hope you feel the way that I do**

**I get a rush**

**When I'm with you**

**Ooh, I've got a crush on you**

**A crush on you**

Kiyoko continued to stare at him as he conversed with her brother. Softly she entered her own world. She pictured herself in his arms as she held their kids…She wanted to carry his child…she wanted to be with him!

"I want to go back…" Syaoron said

Kiyoko snapped out of her world and looked at him in horror. Fear sank in as she saw her future ripping away from her if she allowed him to go!

"Syaoron…" Kiyoko started

"I want to see Sakura…and my kids…" Syaoron announced, "I still love her very much Kiyoko"

Kiyoko clenched her hand and gave him a broken look, "I don't want you to end up hurt!"

Syaoron smiled softly at her, "it's okay… I need this…"

Kiyoko hugged him hard…

"Why…" Kiyoko asked and closed her eyes. She give anything to be Sakura at this moment…

**You know, I'm the one that you can talk to**

**And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know**

**I just want to hold you**

**And you say exactly how you feel about her**

**And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way**

"Syaoron…." Kiyoko started. She looked at him and told him how she felt about his decision.

"I love you!"

Keisuke eyes widened with Syaoron…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: uh-oh…now what does he do? Find out after Tuesday because I take my tests then and it'll be easy and relaxing after that! I'll update my other story too then…

4


	23. Trapped!

A/N: okay here's the next chapter you've all wanted! Find out the triangle that just started! REVIEW! That's the least you can do plz!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 23: Trapped!

July 19th

Recap

"Syaoron…." Kiyoko started. She looked at him and told him how she felt about his decision.

"I love you!"

Keisuke eyes widened with Syaoron…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Kiyoko…"Syaoron started

"NO Syaoron…I really do…I cared for you ever since you woke up in February because I loved you!" Kiyoko cried as she buried her face into his arms.

"I…'

"I'll be on my way" Keisuke said uncomfortably and left the room.

"Syaoron…" Kiyoko said tearfully and he sighed.

"Kiyoko…I'm very thankful you did that for me but…I still Love her…even if she remarried" Syaoron said softly

"So you're saying you don't feel the same? But What if you die! What if she planned this the whole time and she was trying to kill you!"

"NEVER!" Syaoron said loudly, "She would never try to kill me for money! I know her Kiyoko!"

Kiyoko continued to cry holding him. "Couldn't you at least try to love me if you knew she was truly happy?"

Syaoron thought for a moment. If he did go back now he would ruin the life she had created…

With a sigh he turned away and thought about his options…If he did reappear there was a chance he'd be a target as Kiyoko said and if he did just settle with Kiyoko everything would be fins and life would move on right?

"Syao…" Kiyoko whispered, "Please don't…"

"Look…" Syaoron said looking at her, "I'll try…for you I'll try…but just once more I want to see her…"

Kiyoko looked at him in sadness, "you'll still love her…"

"But if I do this…then maybe…WE can move on…" Syaoron said and Kiyoko searched his face for lies.

She smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you Syaoron…"

Syaoron nodded and held her close. He brushed off Sakura's face and looked at Kiyoko. Slowly he lowered his head to hers and he noted how cute Kiyoko could be as well. With a faint smile he kissed her softly and let his instinct take over, it wasn't quite the flame he had with Sakura…but close enough…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura tucked her kids into bed and couldn't believe once December was here they'd be four.

"Ma'am…"

Sakura turned to see one of the maids who had stayed on after Syaoron's death.

"Yes?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"You're Mother-in-law is here to see you"

"Bring her up!" Sakura said and tried to pastes a smile on her Ce for Yelen. Her life was miserable and she wanted…desperately needed a way to get out of this life but she was trapped…

"Sakura/" Yelen voice cut through her thoughts and she glanced up.

"Hi" Sakura said with a smile and stood to bow to her.

Yelen smiled softly and looked at her two grandchildren asleep.

"Touya called me yesterday and told me that he was worried about you…what is it Dear?"

Sakura almost cried and told her the whole story. The only thing that held her back was the threat Chen Xin had over her head. He threatened to kill her babies and if anything that was the only thing she couldn't afford to lose…not Syaoron and her babies…

"I…" Sakura started and collapsed in tears, "God…give me Syaoron back…"

Yelen eyes widened and she looked at the stricken girl crying he heart out next to her. Yelen reached out and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura…fate works in weird ways…and if you don't move on…you'll, never see it…"

"But…" Sakura started thinking about her life since Syaoron's died.

"I'm miserable! I hate my life and I can't se anything beyond that would require me!"

"You have your children…your husband…"

"No…I don't want to do this anymore!' Sakura said and collapsed in another fit of tears.

"Sakura…Ying's out"

Sakura ceased her wails ad looked at Yelen tearfully, "What?"

"Ying's out of Prison…seems like her parents are making money again and has freed her. She's under probation but I fear for the kids and you"

' Ying…" Sakura whispered. That one name had killed her whole life two times over…

"My babies…" Sakura whispered. She would never let Ying harm her angels!

"Xaio and I've decided to place guards around our houses…it isn't safe these days and I'd like you and the kids to stay inside as much as possible."

"Okay…" Sakura obeyed. Her thoughts were on other things…it's best Yelen plan it by herself…she wanted no dalliance in guards and safety.

"…it really is too bad Chen Xin is working so hard on the company and never comes home much…"

Sakura gritted her teeth at the mention of her "loving" husband. "It's best that way!" Sakura said rather blandly.

"I suppose so" Yelen said, "Xaio's worried my dear…why aren't you pregnant yet? It's been three years?"

"We haven't had time to get around to it lately" Sakura lied without batting an eye. She turned to focus on her children and closed her eyes. Thank God she was taking the pill this whole time…she didn't want to be the mother of a would-be Chen Xin.

"Well…." Yelen said standing, "I have to get back but expect guards…"

" I will…" Sara said softly.

"And dear," Yelen said stopping at the door, "We all miss him...but let him go…"

Sakura eyes teared, as she didn't answer her mother-in-law.

"Damn you Syaoron…what a position you've put me in!" Sakura swore softly under her breath.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

August 10th

Taiwan

Syaoron stared at the ocean water spraying up to the deck of the ship they were taking to Hong Kong. They'd be they're in another 30minutes according to Keisuke.

Syaoron stared at the women who held his arm in a light grasp. He smiled slightly noticing she was so sleepy.

"Kiyoko…"

She looked up in a dazed state and Syaoron laughed, "let's go down to our cabin and get some rest…"

Kiyoko nodded and Syaoron took her hand to lead her. They'd been together for almost four weeks now and the more time Syaoron spent with her the more he found her appealing.

Brushing her black locks away from her cold face he pressed his warm one onto her cheek.

"Tired?" he questioned

She nodded and pulled him onto the bed with her as soon as the entered their cabin and shut the door.

Syaoron smiled and rolled her onto the pillows. Taking off her jacket he took of his won as well and joined her in the warm bed. She instinctively moved her head onto his shoulder and rested a hand on his chest.

He looked at her features as she rested and noticed how angelic she was. With a soft smile he pulled the blankets higher and stared at the room. His thoughts soon drifted off to Sakura and were kept there. Although he'd been in Kiyoko's bed this past three-four weeks they actually haven't went all the way. Suddenly he wondered why he couldn't just do it with her and forget…

"Sakura…" He whispered and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to se her…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura had noticed that "guy" was home. She needed to at least inform him of what Xaio and Yelen was doing. Starting tomorrow they'd have guard and everything set up to avoid the horribleness bitch. Sakura glanced at the clock and noticed it was close to two in the morning. Chen Xin was always like this, coming late leaving early…

'He might as well never come home at all!' Sakura thought bitterly.

Sakura started thinking about going downstairs to open the door since all the maids had headed home at eleven. Ignoring that since he had a key she went to the bathroom and grabbed her robe to wrap around herself. The footsteps up were heard and she opened the bedroom door to see him accompanied by YING!

"You…"

Chen Xin must've just now saw Sakura, "Honey!" He smiled

Sakura wasn't convinced, what was this bitch doing in her house!

Ying smiled as she saw Sakura and then Sakura noticed she was holding a little boy hand. He was about four!

"You slut!" Sakura pronounced loud and clear, don't bring you're fatherless kid into my house with you! Get Out!"

Ying Clung onto Chen Xin's arm and looked at Sakura in victory, "His daddy is right here!" She snubbed into my face as she wrapped an arm around Chen Xin and they frenched nastily in front of me!

"Damn you Chen Xin…I should've known!" Sakura bit out…"You two were behind this the whole time huh?"

"Correct" Chen Xin said and brushed past Sakura to grab some of his stuff. "I'm going to stay with a women who can give me sons…much less kids then an sterile one like you!" He sneered and started downstairs with Ying and the little boy again.

"I want a divorce!" Sakura said loudly and clearly, "I don't care anymore…I want you both out of my life!"

"Too bad!" Chen Xin said with a grin, "We're not leaving…not until you give me a son or daughter, who'll inherit the Li Empire!"

"That's all you were after bastard?" Sakura asked angrily, "Well don't count on it! My son is Syaoron's and he'll get what his father left him!"

"You'll have no choice if I kill him!" Chen Xin said angrily.

Sakura glared at him and wished she'd have the strength to kill him, "you freed your whore didn't you? With Syaoron's money huh?"

"Damn right I did!" Chen Xin said with a smirk, "It's my money now anyway…I'll do as I wish with it!"

"Goddamn you Chen Xin!" Sakura cried in anger.

"Sweetie" Chen Xin said with a grin, "you don't know the half of it! Either way you lose!"

Sakura glared only.

"Tell anyone and I wont be responsible about what happens to your precious kids!"

Sakura closed her eyes in silent defeat. She knew any step she used she could expose her child to danger. If she revealed their plot her kids would be in danger all they way…especially since she had no clue which maids were spying on her for Chen Xin….she was Trapped!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: God! The whole plot revealed here! Now I guess everyone understand how Chen Xin ties in! Review plz!

5


	24. The End Of Our Story

A/N: Here is the next chapter! I squeezed in enough time to write! LOLZ

I'm only trying to be fair to all the reviewers who patiently wait but I have to do homework, which is a lot more important too! So take in mind I take to study time to write and post up new chapter so REVIEW!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 24: The End Of Our Story

Sakura looked defiantly at Chen Xin and walked over to slap him hard across the face.

"I'll always be Syaoron's! The only one who WILL carry his legacy is Xaio Shuyin LI!"

Sakura say the danger she was in and knew she shouldn't have provoked him but she couldn't stand it!

Backhanding her Chen Xin pushed her to the ground with a superior sneer.

"You…can be replaced!" Chen Xin said before he turned away. Sakura watched as he walked downstairs with his whore and heard the door slam shut to a deafening silence.

"Syaoron…" Sakura whispered and lay still in the hall. It hurt to move at the time and all she wanted was a little comfort. With a small sigh she shut her ain away.

"If only…you were here…"  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..

September 5th.

Syaoron stared at his hometown. It hadn't changed since he last saw it. Pushing his glasses back up he pulled his hat on tighter to stop the chill from the docks.

"Ready?" Kiyoko asked.

Syaoron nodded and followed her as she led the way to her apartment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kiyoko was nervous. She had wanted Syaoron all to herself. But now that they were here she wasn't sure if she could keep him anymore. Her guilty conscience almost made her call Sakura to inform her that she was coming home with her "deceased" husband.

Shutting out her thoughts she felt fro Syaoron and he slid his hand into hers. It brought a smile to her lips as she held his hand tighter. She deserved this happiness; after all she had suffered a little happiness is all she needed.

Leaning against his shoulder she felt his hand tighten and she glanced up to his sensuous lips curl into a smile. Kiyoko smiled back and continued with a quickening heart. She couldn't wait till he took her to bed! If he could affect her with just his kisses and touch what would he bring during the ultimate experience?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura awoken to a shaking; opening her eyes a light blinded her.

"Mistress?"

She looked up to see the maid.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I confirmed and got up from my position.

"Thank god!" The maid said happily, "I had no idea what to do so I called Yelen."

"It was really okay…"

"Good…because I couldn't reach her either…"Sakura nodded and looked at her again.

"The children?"

"They're downstairs eating"

Sakura nodded and flinched at her sore ass. She headed to her room and felt a horrible feeling settle into her heart.

"God" Sakura whispered, "of everyone…why me…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I'm going" Syaoron said to Kiyoko after they finished unpacking.

"Already?" Kiyoko asked. Syaoron could see the worry in her eyes and he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be careful…plus I'll have a disguise on!"

Kiyoko nodded and looked a little doubtful but turned away.

"She's living there still…"

"You mean…" Syaoron started

Kiyoko nodded, "With her new husband of course!"

Syaoron felt his heart clench at the thought of his cousin sitting where he should be.

"I understand" Syaoron said in a barely audible voice.

Without another word Syaoron headed out. He shut the door softly and looked towards the street he thought he'd never feel foreign to…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura changed and headed downstairs to have her smile fade.

"Good morning darling!" Chen Xin said with a two-way smile.

Sakura just nodded stiffly and directed her attention to her kids who were talking animatedly to a father who neither cared nor listened.

Grabbing her breakfast she went outside to see the cherry blossom tree Syaoron planted for her withering. Eating a piece of toast she stared silently at the fallen blossoms.

She never noticed a slight shadow above the wall between the sidewalk and her property.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron heart stopped when he saw Sakura. She was still so beautiful but he sensed sadness in her. Following her gaze his heart ached as he recognized the Cherry Blossom tree he planted just for her. He saw her reach towards the trunk of the tree and he wanted go to her. He thought of it until he saw Chen Xin come out. He hid slowly back into the trees.

He watched as he went to her said something and kissed her. He saw the smile that spread across Chen Xin's face and knew Sakura also carried a similar one even if she had her back turned from him. Jealousy was ripping him apart… clenching a fist he turned away and knew Sakura was having a good life…without him…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Darling you never told me Yelen was getting guards for us" Chen Xin said with a superficial smile and kissed Sakura hard with no compassion. It wasn't as if she was returning it anyways!

"Bastard!" Sakura proclaimed and he smiled brightly at her

"As long as you're the bitch darling" he whispered back and went inside.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron turned back in felt his hear ache more as he saw how his children had grown…without him.

He watched Zang Zi as she made faces at her brother Xaio. She was a replica of her mother in every way as Xaio was of him. He watched Sakura look at Xaio sadly before brightening her face with a smile. She softly embraced her children and a smile past through her face. Syaoron continued to stare at her noticing her expression was yet again changing.

Syaoron brows creased in worry as he saw a look of worry and fear pass Sakura face as she tightened the hug on their son. Observing their movements he watched them return inside and he turned away. She was having a good life…so why shouldn't he start his?

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron walked slowly back to Kiyoko's apartment and looked back at the street where he just walked down. Memories had flooded him when he went to visit his parents. Both weren't home but he did see the regular maids bustling around and at Sakura's house Touya was lounging with his wife and their child.

Fingering the ring he bought on his wandering today he opened it up to gaze at the beautiful gold-banded, diamond-encrusted ring. It wasn't much since he hadn't made a lot while in Taiwan but it was suitable…Kiyoko would like it.

He smiled at the thought of her. She had gladly accepted anything he gave her and was delighted at the smallest thing.

Walking inside he felt a impact on his body. It made him stumble back a step befog he caught himself.

"How was it?" Kiyoko asked.

"Fine…" Syaoron said and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh…" Kiyoko said and looked down on the floor.

"Hey…" Syaoron said after h closed the door. He lifted her head softly up and he smiled at her.

Kiyoko slowly returned only to catch something from the corner of her eye. She watched as Syaoron slid something on her finger…her ring finger.

"Perfect…" Syaoron whispered and Kiyoko looked at the simple ring.

"Syaoron/" Kiyoko asked. She looked at him hopeful yet afraid to be denied by him.

"I'm ready" Syaoron said with a tiny smile. He was surprised as she started to cry and wrapped her arms around him. Syaoron smiled as he held her there.

"What tears are these you shed?" Syaoron asked softly.

"Happiness…" She said brokenly…" When will we go back?"

"Not just yet…" Syaoron said.

Kiyoko looked at him hopefully and lifted her face to his. Getting the cue he lowered his head and met her halfway.

Taking her into his embrace he softly slid his tongue over her lips to gain the access he needed. With a soft moan she obeyed and he swooped in to explore her mouth fully to his content. She encouraged him as her hand dug into his hair and she dueled his tongue silently.

Syaoron slipped out of his shoes after breaking the kiss and she seemed disappointed but he turned back and took her into his arms. Carrying her, he headed to the bedroom. She clung to him and trailed her lips against his pulse on his neck lightly. Feeling the bed under her she pulled him along and was excited to see him follow. Placing her hands into his hair she felt his hard kiss and gladly complied to his demand. Her hands were already searching for the opening to his coat. Finding the buttons she quickly undone them without breaking the contact they held. He was busy working her blouse open with his own hands and both dropped blouse and coat at the same time.

Syaoron fingered her lacy bran as he trailed his mouth to her neck and gently nibbled the pulse that quickened. She breathed hard and pushed his shirt up to trace his abs softly.

"Kiyoko…" Syaoron whispered and broke away to take his shirt off. She took the opportunity to get up and slip out of her skirt. Suddenly she felt a jerk and she fell onto his arousal with her underwear still on. Turning to face him she pinned him underneath and kissed him with urgency. Syaoron smirked and unhooked her bra letting his hand cup her full breast. Somewhere in the back of his mind he compared them to Sakura's perfect breast. Blocking that thought she dipped lower fro him to be able to catch a nipple softly. He rolled her underneath and expertly rolled her nipple between his teeth lightly having her arching to meet his mouth. His fingers dipped lower to her underwear and he pressed lightly against hr nub of desire. He got the immediate response he wanted and wasn't afraid when he slowly dipped his hands underneath to part her for his finger to probe her. She was already hot…

"Syao..."

Syaoron's eyes snapped open as he pictured Sakura lying there instead of Kiyoko. He rolled away suddenly.

"What is it?" Kiyoko asked breathlessly.

"I can't yet Kiyoko…" Syaoron said putting his head into his hands.

"But…" Kiyoko started

"Sorry" Syaoron said and got up, "I'm going for a shower"

Disappointment filled Kiyoko but she knew it was hard to let go…she hoped though…that it would bee soon when this happened…for she couldn't wait forever.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura tucked her kids in that night and looked outside to the darkened skies.

"Syaoron…help me…" She whispered and turned her face upward hoping for some sign. Nothing came and she slowly turned to her empty bed. Cuddling up to the coldness she pulled a tiny picture of Syaoron and her wedding day picture out.

"God Syaoron…if I knew this was going to happen…I'd never would've married you…I'd rather regret having you then having you leave me like this…" Sakura closed her eyes as the warm tears dripped and she wished something would help…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/n: All right… I know the chapters are short but that's how I waned to do the last few chapters of this story. One of my friend suggested I try this style of writing shorter chapters to capture the attention of one theme at a time so I'll try it out for a while!

Review plz! Thank you!

5


	25. My Love That Faded Away

A/N: Okay This update is also because I didn't update since Tuesday! So forgive me because I kind of lied about posting on Thursday! So here are three chapters as updates! It'll make me extremely happy if you post for all two but you could post one review to represent all two chapters, which will make me moderately happy!

LOLZ  
just REVIEW!

Oh and enjoy!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 25: My Love That Faded Away.

September 19th

Syaoron looked out the window at the changing of the leaves.

"Fall huh…I remember this one memory…" Syaoron thought. It was when they started to make up again after the big fight senior year.

"I miss you Sak…" Syaoron whispered. He glanced at a sound behind him and saw Kiyoko rolling over.

"Good morning" Syaoron said and she yawned

"You never stay in bed huh?" Kiyoko said with a cute pout.

"Sorry" Syaoron said and headed to the bed. Sitting down he felt her lean on him and he reached out to hold her closer.

" You've been visiting her every other day…since you didn't go yesterday I suppose your going today?"

"Yeah…"

"Syaoron…" Kiyoko looked at Syaoron seriously and asked, "When will be the last time?"

Syaoron sighed and looked out the window, "Soon…"

Kiyoko didn't press on but cuddled into his arms again. She didn't want to lose him…and somehow in her heart she felt that if they stayed longer she'd risk that chance of being with him.

"Going" Kiyoko, asked as he grabbed his jacket.

"Yeah!"

"Be careful…for me!" Kiyoko said and she saw him nod.

"I'll catch breakfast on the run" Syaoron said and was out the bedroom door before she could reply.

"What did I do?" Kiyoko asked the ceiling.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron noticed Sakura leaving the house by herself and wondered why there were no guards with her. Syaoron had thought they were sensing him spying when the number of guards increased around the house but the still didn't seem to notice him at all. He followed at a safe distance and pushed his sunglasses up as he trailed her to the store. He watched as she always did when they shopped together. She looked and compared forever between brands and everything.

"Strange!" Syaoron whispered. Sakura didn't drive.

Syaoron mouth curved into a smile when he reminisced that time they met at this very store and he had embarrassed her with that nightie she bought.

Refer to earlier chapters if you have no clue…chapter 6: the start of the last yr of college!

After she paid for some flowers and a snack she headed out of the store and Syaoron followed. She seemed sad as she continued to cross the streets. Syaoron was now right behind her as she continued to walk. The light turned green as she stepped off the sidewalk and Syaoron panicked. Grabbing her around the waist he swung he back onto the sidewalk.

Sakura was surprised as she felt a jerk and noticed the cars were moving in front of her. Although she had no wish to live this horrible life she had to thank whomever that just saved her life.

As she turned all she saw was a man disappearing into he crowd and Sakura almost went to thank him but she stopped.

'Why am I perusing something so wasteful…I should just get going'

Sakura saw the light turn and started walking again fadely lost in her memories and thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron noticed the sadness in her eyes and she went into the graveyard.

'She must be visiting her father grave' Syaoron thought and was surprised to see it wasn't his but another one. He neared in the shadows of the trees and bushes to see his own name written there.

Syaoron teared as he realized she did truly care. He saw all the anniversaries they never had but Sakura had come every May 1st and given him something. He watched her arrange the flowers as she sat on the grass.

Slowly he watched her place a kiss onto his tombstone and never did he expect the tears to run so freely from her eyes as this moment.

"Syaoron…you bastard!" Sakura cursed.

"How could you do this to me? You always never took responsibility! Always leaving it up to me! Now that I'm in trouble how are you going to help me?"

Syaoron scrunched his brows in a worry. What kind of trouble was she in? She had all his money and assets? What else could she probably be indebted to?

The tears racked up sobs from her entire body and Syaoron contained himself not to go to her now. He promised Kiyoko to stay away after all and his pride was on the line!

"God I hate you! you ruined my life! I wished I never met you! I wished I let Ying have you! I wished I never married you! I wished…you'd come back…I'd rather regret never having you then having…lost you!" Sakura sobbed as he tears fell onto his tombstone top. She leaned against it in her sadden state.

"Wo Ai NI…so much it hurts Syaoron…God…Why?"

She suddenly wiped her tears and stood shakily. She placed her fingers over his name and looked at the tomb without looking away or down.

" I promise…I'll save them! Then maybe…we'll be together?"

Syaoron scooted away to not get discovered and he was confused. He hadn't understood all her babble at all. She hated yet loved him…now who were they? Why were they going to be together? What about Chen Xin?

Confused, Syaoron stood and started to head back to Kiyoko's. He looked back and noticed she was still there craving his name softly lost in thoughts. He couldn't understand why she does that if she was happily married as Kiyoko suggested!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

" Home?" Kiyoko asked receiving a cold kiss from his lips.

"Yeah…" Syaoron said distantly

" What's wrong?" Kiyoko questioned as she saw his state

"Nothing much…" Syaoron said and sat on the couch

"Ready to go back to Taiwan?" Kiyoko questioned after a silence.

"Not yet…just once more tonight…." Syaoron decided, "then we'll go to our home by the end of the week"

Kiyoko nodded and cuddle d up next to him She closed her eyes in happiness, just once more… then two days from now they'd be gone!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

That night

Sakura snuck her kids into the taxi when Chen Xin went out and the maids were kept extra busy. I gave one of my most trusted maids from when I lived at home with Touya and Okaa-san a letter and lots of money.

"Stay with them no matter what" I instructed and she nodded, "don't come back unless I come to pick you up personally or I send someone you know okay?"

"Yes ma'am" the maid nodded. She was the only one who saw through Chen Xin's façade and she was my only hope to save y children. I f I left as well it'd be too suspicious! Then "he'd" catch us too soon! Sakura thought

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron couldn't believe it! Here he was! Just having arrived to say his last silent goodbyes and Sakura was sending his kids somewhere. In anger as the Taxi drove off fast he stepped out of the shadows and a branch cracked harshly against his shoes.

Her gaze snapped around and saw her fear written eyes turn to surprise…then shock

"Syao…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/n: I know you're all thinking Dumb ass right? Well Guys we you are the readers who know and he doesn't so forgive his stupid ness. It was hard trying to see it from two sides! Since I am the writer. Well time to stop Yapping and REVIEW 4 ME! Plus read the next chapter! I'll consider writing more if I get good reviews! Or you might have to wait till next week for an update! LOLZ

4


	26. I'll Wait For The Day

A/n:

REVIEW!

WARNING: BIG TIME MEETING IN THIS CHAPPIE BETWEEN TWO PPL

Just thought I'd say!

LOLZ  
……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 26: I'll Wait For The Day

"Sak…" Syaoron whispered back. He couldn't tell what kind of shock that was on her face…happiness? Sadness? Guilt?

Sakura suddenly squatted and covered her face. She didn't know how to feel…was he really here or was he another illusion she had conjured?

Syaoron stunned bent to help her up. She looked at him again and again but couldn't' find anything to tell her she was dreaming…

"Are you all right?" Syaoron asked pulling her up.

Sakura could do nothing but hold him. She held on for dear life, somewhere between holding him and hoping it wasn't a dream the tears started to pour.

"Syaoron…is it really you?" Sakura asked brokenly. She stepped back and examined his amber eyes. It was exactly the same she remembered and Sakura closed her eyes in relief.

" How's life?" Syaoron asked her all of a sudden, "after all it seems pretty happy with you and my cousin…"

Sakura eyes widened. Is this what he thought?

"No… it's actually…" She protested

Syaoron hadn't listened and continued talking. "Well you know happiness wasn't ever anything I could give you and now that you've found it I'm happy for you…you can even keep my money, I had no ish to have the Li position as well…You know I'm getting married as well…"

Sakura stared at him so lost. For almost four years she had mourned for him…then at the spur of the moment he shows up as if he never left and announces his marriage to her?

"Syaoron…why are you remarrying?"

Syaoron felt a little anger flash through him and he forced a "smile" on his face, "why Sakura…for the same reason as you did! Happiness away from you"

Sakura stood stunned at his words…was this Syaoron/ her Syaoron would never do this to her…

"But…"

"There was no but when you married my cousin without me there" Syaoron said bitterly neither masking his disgust nor resentment for her.

Sakura backed away and couldn't believe it. Syaoron had never…

"You don't understand…we all thought you were dead!"

"Dead?" Syaoron laughed, "So that's why no one ever found me? What of my body? Did you bury a nice rock as a place holder for me, my dear EX wife?" Syaoron asked with almost a mock ness to his voice.

Syaoron could se he was hurting her but she ha d hurt him first…he just wanted to give her the pain that she had jutted into him. He turned away and started to walk away.

"Syaoron…Please, Take me with you!" Sakura begged running to him. Sakura had run and threw herself upon his back in desperation. "I never wanted this…"

"I never did as well" Syaoron said swallowing his compassion for her, "I wanted something totally different, but our goal has always been different huh Sakura?"

"No! Syaoron…you have to…"

"To what?" Syaoron asked without turning around, "Nothing Sakura…I have to go back to my fiancée now…she'll worry…"

Sakura stared helpless at the situation. She hadn't wanted this at all…

"Stop!" Sakura cried out in pain "Syaoron please…I don't want what's yours…you can toss me aside for your love but…PLEASE don't do this to your kids!"

Syaoron stopped and without turning he asked in a soft voice, "where are they?"

Sakura neared and held his shoulder; " I sent them to Tomoyo to protect them…"

"From who? You?" Syaoron asked.

"From Chen Xin" Sakura said

"What are you trying to tell me? That he doesn't love my children? Do I have to take custody of them before you abandon them as well" Syaoron asked harshly, "it's fine, I'll take them…"

Sakura buried her head in her hands. The tears rushed down through her fingers as she tried to clear her throat and explain his accusations at her.

" I'm sure my fiancée would love to have them!" Syaoron added coldly and walked away.

"Syaoron…" Sakura said brokenly, "Will you not let me explain…"

" I've heard enough to gather the reasons"

"Then you don't care?" Sakura asked brokenly

"No" Syaoron said and continue walking away.

"Wait…if you don't feel that you care about this situation then at least care for the kids…"

"I'll do that," He stated

"I think this belongs to you too," Sakura said softly handing him the wedding ring she wore around her neck.

"This should be taken with you" Sakura said brokenly, "If we truly can't be together anymore.

"Thank you" Syaoron said emotionlessly accepting it.

"You're wrong Syaoron…I sent our kids away because I love them…I love you too! Don't leave me here…" Sakura begged

"You woman's know how to act every time a guy walks by huh?" Syaoron asked sarcastically. Deep within his heart He knew he was hurting himself more than she was hurting him.

"Syaoron…this is how goodbyes going to be?" Sakura asked

In an act of what he really wanted he turned around and grabbed her. In a tight embrace he buried his head into her crook of her neck.

Sakura held him tight and complied to his fierce hug.

"Syao…please as a last request, come see me tomorrow…"

He never said anything but nodded.

Syaoron didn't wait; he slammed his mouth down on hers and gave her the kiss he'd been waiting years to give her, a sweet and utter surrender.

Sakura enjoyed it immensely, it showed her no matter what he still had feelings for her…and if that was all…it was enough.

Syaoron swayed away all of a sudden and walked away as if nothing had happened. Sakura confused stood in a daze and watched him turn the corner leaving her stunned by his actions.

"Syaoron!" Sakura screamed running to the corner to watch him walk away. "I LOVE YOU! NO matter what!"

She saw his steps halted s he contemplated that thought the he walked again. Sakura knew he was going to his fiancée and it hurt. She didn't want this!

"Syaoron…" Sakura whispered as he disappeared under the trees.

All right ppl this song is from my friend who dedicated this song to Sakura and Syaoron, she knew about this chapter already and wanted me to add these lyrics! They actually fit the story so take the time to read it too plz!

_Perhaps it was time to say goodbye to you,_

_Maybe it was fate,_

_To leave our love this way..._

_It seems like a distant memory_

_But it hurts to admit_

_I love you still today…_

Sakura watched for a while longer until she thought her heart would burst. Clenching her fist she ran to find him. She couldn't let her dream go to waste…she just couldn't!

Even if they were over now…she never wanted to believe there was nothing between them anymore…not unless he looked at her straightforward and could say it to her face.

She watched him turn to an apartment and she followed running. Breathing hard she didn't care if she fainted now…she couldn't lose sight of him! Not now…not ever!

_But I didn't understand, _

_Why leaves fell like sand_

_The time has run out_

_I watch you go_

_You can't be here_

_But I want you here!_

Sakura turned the last corner as he did and Sakura saw a girl run into his arms. He didn't hesitate to kiss her hotly as she wrapped her arms around him in possession.

'That was my place!' Sakura thought

She held the tears back and stepped closer, she wanted to know who had taken her Syaoron…who had taken her place. Heaving hard, she stepped out of the shadows that had concealed her.

"Syaoron…" Sakura said announcing her presence, "Is this your Fiancée?"

He turned to look at Sakura and he didn't have to tell her…it was there in his eyes…Sakura took a step backward when Sakura saw her face peer at her…It couldn't Be!

_Don't tell me because the answer's in your eyes_

_You drifted away like years ago, leaving me again_

_You said goodbye but I didn't want to believe you_

_Till you dropped my hand and left me_

_Never looking back,_

_I love you…_

"Kiyoko?" Sakura whispered in disbelief. When her vision cleared and it still was Kiyoko she stepped back. She couldn't stop the tears now…the two she trusted most had backstabbed her…to be together.

"Syaoron…" Sakura whispered and looked away as she wiped her tears and lifted her head back to him. She looked him directly in the eye and said loudly, "Omedetou! **Congratulations **"

With that Sakura turned and fled, She didn't look down as she tripped and fell to the ground skinning her arms and injuring her knee. Sakura flinched at the pain as she got up. She felt hands help her and saw Syaoron's face. Sakura flinched away from his touch and for once he saw the defiant Sakura who opposed him.

"Be there at 10:30, in the garden! I don't want anything…so please take it all back!" Sakura sobbed and pushed his support away.

Syaoron watched as tears stung his eyes. She walked proudly clenching her arms and hobbled on her right knee as the other bled freely.

"Sakura…wait…I'll" Syaoron started

"Do nothing…it doesn't concern you after all" Sakura said softly, " you've done enough Syaoron…You've destroyed me…never had I imagined to fall so greatly…I should've never depended on you…should've near gave in…God…Why Syaoron…why did you and Kiyoko do this to me…out of everyone…Kiyoko…"

Without another word Sakura struggled using the brick wall as support and hobbled home. She never looked back.

Sakura eyes hurt from too much crying…she felt the numbness settling into her arms and knees. Yet in her heart she knew she no longer was the defiant Sakura that stood against Syaoron back then. That Sakura had already died. The only thing was the flooding of the memories from then…

_Thinking back to memories of you and me_

_I won't lie anymore_

_I admit I love you so_

_But our story's closing rapidly_

_Like the pages of a book_

_Our love buried_

_Beneath all the mistakes and hate_

_I still believe _

_The true meaning of our love_

_Was buried between two hearts_

Sakura reached the gate that she and Syaoron had put up three years ago. Leaning against it she knew in her heart, she wouldn't be able to hate Syaoron anymore as she did when they were unmarried…because now she had matured…and understood…

"Syaoron…" Sakura whispered looking towards the sky. They day she wished to finally meet him again had been a nightmare…

No matter how 

_I cursed or cry_

_I couldn't get myself to hate you_

_You left me_

_But I can't see_

_Past these memories_

Sakura went inside and as each worried maid tended to her wounds she couldn't feel each passing memory of Syaoron and her past through her mind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile

"I can't Kiyoko" Syaoron said after seeing Sakura do that.

"Why?" Kiyoko asked in a panic.

"I still love her…" Syaoron said swallowing the lump that formed at his throat.

"Why?"

"Who were you to her Kiyoko" Syaoron asked, "How does she know you…Why would she contact you about her marriage, didn't she know I was with you? Didn't you tell her?" Syaoron asked confused.

Kiyoko shut her eyes, "I was her friend after you had died…I could've told her about you but she had already married by the time I found my brother and you."

Syaoron was silent so she continued. If they were going to get married, no more secrets!

"I fell in love with you…I never noticed how strong it was until I was taking care of you…I thought you were really handsome when I first saw your picture hanging over the fireplace."

Syaoron clenched his fist tightly, "The engagement's off!"

"Syaoron!" Kiyoko protested.

"I'll go to a hotel for the night!" Syaoron said and started walking off.

"You can't have her anyways!" Kiyoko cried aloud.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura buried her head into her pillow and tuned to her world. The maid finally finished fussing over her mistress and left the radio on…slowly a song started to play. Sakura felt the tears come as the lyrics song sunk into realization.

Another song my friend wrote! Thank a lot to her

_A world apart_

_And still I think of you_

_Hoping each day_

_You will come back_

_For my heart hasn't turned away_

_Still looking for you_

Sakura buried her head underneath her blanket. She wanted to hear no more of her pitiful life waiting! She didn't want to her it! She already lived it! Shutting her eyes tight she willed an unbearable pain rising from her chest to go away.

_Walking slowly_

_Fadely lost in time_

_Wondering why_

_Paths has entwined _

_And although I keep crying inside_

_A smile I'll show only for you_

_I will wait for you_

_Till the day I close my eyes and leave this world_

_I will watch for you_

_Till the sun and moon disappears from the earth_

Sakura knew this line was true… but never did she want to admit it again…nothing would change the fact that Syaoron was gone and She, had lost!

_Your soft sweet smile_

_I dream of every night_

_Tells me to hold on tight_

_Promising me_

_As the moon glows brightly at night_

_I close my eyes tight_

_Crushing the pain_

_For love hurts and shatters like ice_

_I wish you were next to me_

Although he couldn't be here…she knew this was where she wanted him, next to her comforting her. GOD she just wanted to be in his arms as she listened to his breath even into deep sleep.

_Catching dreams_

_Holding it lightly_

_Your dark eyes_

_Held me tight_

_I shut my eyes and hope to never awake_

_So I will never be far_

_If the only way _

_To see you is through dreams_

_Then let the moon rule me_

_Bringing me dreams._

Sakura reached out quickly and unplugged the radio before the end. It was as if her sorry life was playing in front of her and wouldn't end! She had enough of seeing it. It was too true and close; it was to dear to her now!

Plus at the moment she wished slumber would take her and never would she have to awaken to such a cruel fate as this like the song suggested. To bad…it was only a song that could turn off…unlike her life right now. She knew shoe couldn't be moping around now…she had to do what was right even if she couldn't be with Syaoron…she didn't own what was his and he'd get it back tomorrow!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

" I know I can't have her anymore" Syaoron said softly

"She's MRS. CHEN XIN LI" Kiyoko reminded him, "If she's happy why won't you be with me!"

"Because she didn't look damn happy!" Syaoron shouted

"Well…maybe it was an act!" Kiyoko proclaimed.

"It doesn't matter…I felt hr sincerity" Syaoron mumbled and walked away from Kiyoko.

"Goodbye!" He said louder for her.

"SYAORON!" Kiyoko said sadly

"I'll wait…I'll still wait for the day…to be with her…" Syaoron said and walked away without ever looking back at the one he left behind.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: Review for me NOW!

LOLZ

Plz!

You guys got what you wanted Kiyoko's out of the picture!

Clap for me 

LOLZ

I know….I know… get Chen Xin out of there too huh?

Well just to inform everyone

There's two chapters left before Our Story comes to a close!

REVIEW and maybe I'll update tomorrow night…

OH! Don't forget to read my other story too! I updates a lot over there too! Trust me it's getting good! -- SO READ IT!

LOLZ

J/k

Pick it up whenever you can plz! Then maybe I'll release the sequel to EVERYTHING 4 THE 1 I CAN'T HAVE sooner!

8


	27. Remember Me

A/N: I knew you all were waiting for this huh? LOLZ

Well remember to review becuz I did take off precious time to write this and it is Mid-TERM for me! I GOT AN A IN PSYCHOLOGY!

REVIEW!It'll make me happy trust me! That gets me writing

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 27: Remember Me

"Could you please come over for dinner?" Sakura asked Touya.

"Why? So you can poison us all?" Touya asked suspiciously

"No…an important announcement" Sakura contradicted, "besides I wanted to see Maho"

"My daughter better not die" Touya said softly!

Sakura laughed it off and hung up. She breathed; Chen Xin was with his whore about now so that means that he won't know the kids are gone until tonight…he wouldn't do anything if everyone were here so that saved her…

Sakura smiled sadly. Helpless was what she was!

Sitting back onto a chair she knew she had to buy time…

"Should we begin the dinner arrangements?" the maid asked

Sakura nodded before picking up the phone again. Yelen and Xaio would also have to attend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"She's having a dinner for the family tonight sir" the maid said to Chen Xin.

"Hmm?" Chen Xin looked up from papers he was looking at and sat back, "Maybe I'll be home tonight"

"Mr. Li would "LIKE" for you to attend" the maid stressed out., "I heard the conversation between him and Mistress Sakura"

Chen Xin sighed. He was going to Ying's tonight! That would mean he'd have to cancel and NOT see his son.

" Fine!" Chen Xin said and waved her out. Returning to his papers he began looking at ways to rid oneself of extra baggage. At least he'd get to check on Sakura and her brats! He had to keep them in line till he could dispose of them…all of them…in one blow!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sakura busied herself cleaning the living room. Although the cook protested she stay out of the kitchen and the maids raged on how she was out and about, here she was cleaning in the living room. She had purposely let the maids clean the study Syaoron had used to use.

She had tried to avoid him all day and even though she knew she'd see him later she didn't want the pain of last night to come by. Glancing up her eyes caught on to the family portrait of the family. Looking away Sakura blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Images of last night flashed through her head. Leaning against the sofa she looked at the ceiling and tried to calm her emotions. It was too much!

She looked back at the picture hanging across the mantle she slowly stood and went to it. Tracing her hands across her son and daughter's faces she slowly lifted her eyes to Syaoron's face.

"I love you…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

" I just came to get the rest of my stuff" Syaoron said to Kiyoko when she opened the door. A sad smile lit her face as she let him in.

"You're just going to walk Syaoron…I knew you wouldn't stay with me…even after all those promises…they were all empty…." Kiyoko asked

"I'm sorry…but I can't let go Kiyoko…and somehow…if you would've mentioned my well-being to Sakura…we wouldn't be in this mess.

Kiyoko was silent as Syaoron grabbed his things stuffing it into the only bag he carried from Taiwan.

"Thanks for everything Kiyoko…I don't deserve you…"

"No!" Kiyoko said with a smile. Tears trailed down her cheeks as she looked at him. Her voice wavered as she spoke, " it was I that never deserved you…I know it was cruel of me but I really liked you Syaoron…now that I've lost you and Sakura's friendship…it makes me angry at myself for doing something this foolish."

Syaoron was silent as she kept explaining.

"I deserve to tell you that she loves you very much Syaoron…go back to her…after all it's as if you never left in that house anyways! The maids still call you master and your pictures still hang as if you would return any day." Kiyoko said with a sad smile, "besides…you never smiled at me as you did in that family portrait…I thin that where you truly belong…where your smile is…"

"Thank you, Kiyoko" Syaoron whispered and went through the front door. Perhaps he should fight for the one he loves…just as she somehow fought for him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

9:00 pm

"Hi" Sakura smiled as she opened the door to Touya, Kaho and Maho.

" Auntie Sakura, where Zang Zi and Xaio?" Five-year-old Maho asked. Her brown hair had fallen over her soft brown eyes in innocence.

"They aren't home dear," Sakura said regretfully.

"Oh…" Maho said and ran off into the house.

"Thanks for coming" Sakura said with a faint smile to Touya.

" No prob!" Touya grumbled and guided Kaho towards the living room.

"Still have that Chinese Gaki hanging?" Touya asked.

Sakura threw a pillow at his head when she entered the room, "that Chinese Gaki was my husband!"

"Was?" Touya questioned. This was the first time Sakura had used was when referring to Syaoron…

"Yeah" Sakura said started conversing with Kaho to avoid further discussion on that. She felt Touya's concern but ignored it trying to cover her sorrow.

" Touya!" Chen Xin said with a grin. He came into the living room and looked at Sakura.

"Tadaima (I'm home)" Chen Xin said "lovingly"

"Okaeri (Welcome Home)" Sakura said with little more than friendliness.

" We also came in with him" Yelen's voice sounded.

" Oh!" Sakura said and hugged her mother-in-law, mother, and father-in-law.

"Since everyone's here, let's get dinner started" Sakura announced and everyone agreed heading to the dining room.

"I see it's still hanging" Xaio said to Sakura before she left the living room.

"Yes" Sakura said. She knew that he referred to the family portrait.

"Can I ask you a question?" Xaio asked eyeing his so look. He'd never seen his son with that type of smile before…it was a smile of true happiness.

"You may" Sakura said softly

"Is this announcement about him?"

"Yes" Sakura stated

"Is it good news?" Xaio asked

"Yes…most of it…"Sakura said and walked out before he got everything out right now. She wanted to have a nice dinner with all of them first…before he came…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

10:25pm

Sakura had steadily watched the clock up until now. Setting her plate aside she stood and everyone quieted. Each of them had been curious to find out what she had to say today to them.

Looking at all of them she noted their expressions and Chen Xin didn't look happy since he wasn't informed of a n announcement.

"As you know, I wanted to announce something tonight to all of you…" Sakura paused and looked at Yelen and Xaio.

"But first I want to thank you two for being the best in-laws to me and the best grandparents to Syaoron and my children., They are indeed lucky to have such wonderful grandparents."

Yelen nodded and held Xaio's hand as they exchanged a tint of happiness at being acknowledged by their daughter-in-law.

"Tonight I have nothing but thanks to all of you, in one way or another, all of you have made me come this far, so I'd like to discuss my son, Xaio future as Li inheritor."

Sakura saw Chen Xin sit more rigidly and knew he wasn't approving of what she was going to say. Ignoring him Sakura faced the other side and smiled to all of them.

"As you know Xaio is way to small to inherit" Sakura stated and they all nodded knowing a three-year-old wasn't going to inherit until he turned 21. Sakura took a quick glance at the clock and noted they had a minute till 10:30.

"So I've decided to withhold it from him till he becomes of age. It will therefore be given back to Syaoron" Sakura stated and turned to the French doors leading to the garden.

"Dear?" Nadeshiko started, "Are you okay?"

"Perfectly mother" Sakura said and flung the doors open to allow the cool breeze into he dining room.

"Well then you must know you can't give it to Syaoron!" Yelen said gently, "He's dead!"

"Would everyone care to come out here with me?" Sakura asked. She closed her eyes and walked out there, if she couldn't be his, she could at least give him everything back.

Nadeshiko looked at Touya who nodded. Everyone followed suit for they were worried about her now! They thought she had gotten past that stage…

Sakura diligently searched for him and saw a shadow in the cover of the Cherry blossom tree. Sakura stopped and he must've seen her for he stepped out of the shadows. Sakura clamed herself…she shouldn't run t him…

"Sak…" he started.

"MY GOD…Syaoron?" Yelen gasped aloud and the commotion started as Syaoron looked at his parents running towards him. His eyes were only on her but as everyone ran past her she stood to the back with a faint smile.

He took his eyes off her to smile at his parents.

"NEVER!" Chen Xin shouted above all the fuss. Everyone turned to see Chen Xin holding a gun towards Syaoron.

"My chance at Li Corp. won't be ruined by your return! You're supposed to be dead!" Chen Xin stared wildly. "I'm the one with everything now SYAORON, I have your money, your inheritance, your wife, and your kids!"

He aimed and smiled cruelly, "I even have your whore…Ying's child was mine Syaoron…and to think I had your wife every night as she cried out your name as I rammed her cunt every night! Once we meet in Hell I'll tell you how I raped her as she watched your picture shake from my force!"

Sakura looked away in humiliation. She could feel Syaoron's anger as she could feel Touya's rising one. Everything was clear now!

"Die!" hen Xin screamed and shot at Syaoron.

Sakura head jerked up in horror as she ran towards Syaoron,

"NOOOO!" Sakura cried. She closed her eyes as she replayed the scene of Ying doing the same thing. Last time she had stood idly in fear but this time she wouldn't allow her children to lose their father again!

THUD!

Sakura opened her eyes to see Touya and Syaoron hit the ground.

Syaoron couldn't believe it! The man who hated his guts since Sakura ad he dated had just saved his life.

"Don't take this all friendly," Touya warned cringing at the force he was thrown down at. The tree had taken the bullet for both of them.

"I only did it because you make her happy" Touya stated blandly straightening, "why don't we kill a certain bastard before I deal with your ass again…"

Before Syaoron could answer Kaho had screamed as Chen Xin had headed inside with Sakura by the hair. Shock bit into him as got up and ran with his father and Touya into the house. He didn't want to lose her!

'God Sakura…don't leave me…I have to apologize first…' Syaoron thought as they searched the lower levels.

"Upstairs!" they all said and rushed up.

"Wait!" Syaoron stated and took the to a closet. Throwing guns at his father and Touya he grabbed his own and all cautiously went up the stairs.

A scream came form behind them and a biting Maid pulled down Xaio.

"You can't hurt Master Chen Xin!" she stated and clawed. Without compassion Touya knocked her out with the butt of his gun.

"Crazy bitches" Touya muttered. He noticed more coming.

"We got this!" Xaio said to his son, "go to her!"

Syaoron nodded and went through each room till she realized that they were in the master's bedroom. Knocking the door down he saw the balcony door flung open. Chen Xin stood with a gun pointed to Sakura head.

" One move lover boy and she die!" Chen Xin yelled. Sakura closed her eyes and stomped on his foot then knee his groin. Syaoron ran forward to grab her and Chen Xin laughed as he shot his last bullet at Syaoron. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. He could take it! Ying had shot his as well once!

It never came!

Opening his eyes he saw Sakura pushing the gun away. Relief left his eyes when he noticed the bullet had entered her chest right above her heart instead. He saw her pained expression as she threw a flowerpot at Chen Xin whose gun dropped over the balcony. Sakura cringed and pushed Chen Xin away from her. In a desperate attempt to not fall off the balcony he grabbed her hair and both plunged downward.

He saw her smiling faces rushed past him in a whirl and the only image that came to mind was her pained one when Kiyoko had been in his arms…

"Sakura!" Syaoron screamed and lunged for her hand, arm…anything….

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

AN: Last Chapter is Next!

Thank u for reading ever since the beginning!

This was my debt story and finally it's done!

Thanks and plz if you haven't already, read my other story

A LOVE THROUGH TIME!

I aim to release the sequel to EVERYTHING next week! Stay tuned!

REVIEW!

6


	28. SAKURA

A/N: Last Chappie! Be happy for me!

Oh yeah… I killed Sakura!

LOLZ

Read to find out!

REVIEW!

Plz it's the last chapter…last input to me before reading another story of mine…plz!

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 28: Sakura

Last Time

" One move lover boy and she die!" Chen Xin yelled. Sakura closed her eyes and stomped on his foot then knee his groin. Syaoron ran forward to grab her and Chen Xin laughed as he shot his last bullet at Syaoron. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. He could take it! Ying had shot his as well once!

It never came!

Opening his eyes he saw Sakura pushing the gun away. Relief left his eyes when he noticed the bullet had entered her chest right above her heart instead. He saw her pained expression as she threw a flowerpot at Chen Xin whose gun dropped over the balcony. Sakura cringed and pushed Chen Xin away from her. In a desperate attempt to not fall off the balcony he grabbed her hair and both plunged downward.

He saw her smiling faces rushed past him in a whirl and the only image that came to mind was her pained one when Kiyoko had been in his arms…

"Sakura!" Syaoron screamed and lunged for her hand, arm…anything….

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Syaoron lunged with all his might. He felt her arm and pulled using the balcony side as support. It was too heavy since Chen Xin was clinging onto her shoulder now for dear life. Syaoron could see Sakura was knocked out from the pain of being jerked and the fact that She was continuously loosing blood by the second.

Syaoron grabbed for her with his other hand as well and noted that he still held his gun. Syaoron took one look at Chen Xin who stared at Syaoron in horror.

"Syaoron…don't do this…we're blood…" Chen Xin protested.

"No Chen Xin…" Syaoron grimaced, "I could never kill you willingly…because we're blood…but you…who also had the same blood as me tried to seize my life and rape my wife? Who is the one going against blood?" Syaoron questioned in a calm voice that was more chilling that if he would've just yelled it out.

" Don't Syaoron…we can talk …about everything….it was all Ying's fault…you see… she blinded me in jealousy and…"

"We'll talk about it when I get to hell!" Syaoron whispered and raised his right hand to Chen Xin's eyes level.

"Syaoorn!" Chen Xin panicked

Lowering the gun to a lower level he shot Chen Xin's arm that wrapped around Sakura tightly.

"This is for Sakura…"

Syaoron shot another bullet into his shoulder, "this one is for my children…"

"And this one…" Syaoron raised the gun to his forehead as he dangled on one working arm from Sakura.

Chen Xin wasn't willing to take another since he let go and Syaoron didn't care to look at his body that fell quite a distance. Just the thud heard could describe the dullness of how Syaoron felt about him. Pulling her the rest of the way, he distantly heard the sirens coming closer to the house. All he did was stare at Sakura's lifeless body that was deathly pale.

" Saku…" Syaoron whispered softly caressing her hair softly…Three years ago he could've see her emerald orbs reflecting love but now they were closed in a sleepless anguished face.

He didn't realize when the people tried to take her for he was too deep in denial of her leaving him.

"Sakura…"

"It's alright! They'll do their best!" Yelen assured her son. He didn't look to well as his weary eye was focused only on the body the paramedics were rushing away from his gaze.

" We'll go with Touya!" Yelen announced and stuffed Syaoron in the back seat. Yelen looked at his expression and hoped that he wouldn't turn into Sakura three years ago when they had been unable to place Syaoron's body.

"Hurry!" Syaoron spoke for the first time in the long moments of the transfer of Sakura's body.

Touya nodded and pressed on the gas a little tonight. Although he usually never too orders for the Chinese Gaki his sister fell for…tonight was different…he'd seen that Syaoron truly did care for the women who lay dying.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hospital 2 hours later

"Doctor?" Yelen and Nadeshiko asked jumping up as the operation door opened.

"I'm sorry…" the doctor announced softly, "She lost a lot of blood and when we removed the bullet…it as so deep."

"Will she live?" Touya asked impatiently.

"At the most we are moving her to ER, I estimate about an hour or so left for her…so if everyone would like to say their goodbyes…she won't hear you but…"

That was all he needed to say as Nadeshiko and Yelen collapsed in tears. Xaio refused to look up as he tried to lift his wife and Nadeshiko up from where they collapsed. Touya was having trouble of his own as he held Kaho who had fainted from the shock.

" Syaoron…" Xaio started when he didn't hear any response form his son. Syaoron stood motionless from where he first stood when the doctor came through the doors. His eyes were downcast as he neither spoke nor moved; in a sudden movement he pushed the doctor against the wall.

"Where is SHE?" Syaoron demanded. His eyes burned with fury at the sorry excuses and when the doctor muttered the room number he ran. Syaoron never looked back at the people who called his name, he only wanted to see his Sakura…he wouldn't believe she would leave him like this…not when they were finally going to be together… Running through the halls he found the room number and pushed open the door.

" Sakura…" Syaoron whispered when he entered and looked at her. She looked so fragile at the moment as her pale face and shallow breathing began to show more.

"Don't go please…" Syaoron whispered, "I haven't apologized for getting engaged, for leaving you, for accusing you…."

Syaoron next to the bed holding her almost lifeless hand in despair. For the third time in his life he felt tears come to his eyes. Threatening to spill he let them come. Each time he cried it had only been for her…but he didn't want their last time to be sent in tears either… His shoulder shook as he tried to regain his composure; it was unsuccessful since he only ended feeling much more depressed and sad.

" God Sakura! If you leave me now…God help me I'll lock you up for the rest of your life!" Syaoron threatened, "open your eyes sweetheart…I …"

Burying his head into the bed he took a deep breath and flicked a hand across her cool forehead.

" Darling…I just want to get lost in your green depths again…o see your beautiful smile…hear your beautiful voice as you laugh and what about more children…Dammit Sakura…I haven't told you that I loved you the most yet…" Syaoron said brokenly.

" Sak… you can' leave me…our children need you…I need you…there's still many places we haven't seen together…there's things I have to tell you…"

Her breathing was becoming shallower as Syaoron continued to plea in desperation. Changing tactics he started threatening her.

" Sakura…Don't you dare leave me! I'll sell that house you love! I'll sell the tree I planted for you…I'll burn our pictures…I'll isolate the kids into boarding schools…I'll marry Kiyoko because I know she'd love to take your spot! The kids will love her too!"

Unable to stand it anymore, he gathered her tiny body into his arms and rubbed his face into he crook of her neck softly, "Take me with you darling…"

Suddenly he heard a voice barely audible yet against him ear.

"What darling…what is it?" Syaoron asked in urgency he leaned close to her as he heard her take a painful swallow and repeat what she was thinking.

Slowly he raised his head and laughed loudly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Outside everyone heard Syaoron's laughter and looked at each other. Yelen moaned in despair and Nadeshiko bit her lip.

"He's gone crazy for sure now…" Touya muttered underneath his breath and Xaio opened the door. He didn't need a crazy son!

Syaoron glanced up at his father and the others who crowded in slowly.

"Dad… Sakura says she'd do more than kill me if I dare to marry another!" Syaoron said with a grin. He turned back to Sakura who fluttered her eyes open.

"Sakura…"

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Month Later

Sakura stared at the house that so much had happened in softly.

"Mama, Dada says let's go!" Zang Zi said and pulled her mother's skirt. Sakura nodded and took her three-year-old by the hand; She didn't turn back as she climbed into the car. Syaoron and she had decided to sell the house and start over again without anymore drama.

It had been exactly a month ago since she awoke to Syaoron crying and threatening her in the hospital. It had also been a month since she found out Chen Xin had died breaking his neck from the fall he took and the fact that Ying and her son ran to France.

"Miss the place?" Syaoron asked wrapping an arm around her in the car. Sakura shook her head softly and looked at him, "As long as you're with me…I can let almost anything go…"

Syaoron smiled and leaned his head against hers as he started into her emerald eyes filled with love only for him.

"You know…" Sakura started leaning her head against his shoulder, "You've missed every single one of our anniversaries!"

"I'll make it up!" Syaoron said holding her tightly

Sakura smiled and snuggled against him. That's all she truly wanted to hear from him anyways!

" So tell me…do you regret anything in life?" Syaoron asked

"No…" Sakura said with a gentle smile, "I believe Our Story will never end but this chapter has thankfully ended."

"Yeah…" Syaoron replied keeping his eyes on the road.

"…But" Sakura started staring out the window, "it's snowing!" Sakura said childishly.

"It is!" Syaoron replied noticing the tiny snowflakes as well.

"A new beginning then?" Sakura asked finishing her sentence.

"Yes…Because Our Story won't ever end…." Syaoron whispered looking at his wife with only love.

Zettainai…(Never…)

……………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/n: I hoped everyone likes the potential ending. I had thought it over and I "may" or "may not" write an ending featuring what has happened to everyone in the story! I'll leave that up to everyone as you review to tell me what you thought of Our Story!

REVIEW 4 ME!

PLEASE!

Oh and don't forget to read my other story and watch for the sequel of **Everything for the** **one I can't have** releasing sometime this coming week!

REVIEW!

5


	29. Epilogue

A/N: Because many pleaded to know what happened to everyone else I decided I would do an epilogue! So here it is and I hope you continue to support my new stories that are coming.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 29: Epilogue

January 15th

Sakura giggled slightly as she watched her kids bombard their father with snowballs. Today they had turned four and were getting used to having their father around.

"Dada!" Zang Zi protested raising her arms to him. Sakura watched as Syaoron's eyes softened he swooped his little girl onto his shoulder.

" No Fair!" Xaio cried scrambling over mush and snow to reach his father. Sakura tapped lightly on the glass and brought Syaoron's attention to her.

" Mommy says it's time to go in!" Syaoron proclaimed to his kids and took hold of Xaio's hand as they made their way back.

" Cold?" Sakura questioned as she opened the door for them.

"Very!" Syaoron agreed and slid out of his jacket and started to help his son do the same.

"Dada built me a snowman!" Zang Zi chirped and pointed out the window with a small grin.

Sakura nodded and leaned her head onto her daughter's.

"It's beautiful sweetie!" Sakura whispered and straightened up.

"Come on you three" Sakura chided softly, "I got some hot chocolate for everyone then you two are to go to Nana and get a shower before grandma and grandpa come!"

"Okay!" the two rushed full force into the kitchen for their drinks.

"Honey" Syaoron mumbled and buried his chilled body against her warm one.

"What?" she mumbled and nuzzled his neck.

"I'm tired," He complained and Sakura smacked his head on the side just hard enough to satisfy her.

" Stop complaining, it's the kids first birthday with their daddy and mommy!"

" But we already had a first Christmas!" Syaoron complained.

"Do you not want to have first with us?" Sakura asked softly and Syaoron stood to wrap n arm around her, "No! I love having firsts with the kids and you" Syaoron replied kissing her softly on the head.

"Great!" Sakura cheered, "Touya and my mother are going to be here earlier than your parents…I trust my brother and you will get along?"

"Hopefully" Syaoron sighed and went into the kitchen where Sakura was cooking for the birthday.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

The doorbell rang and Syaoron went to open it.

"Well, you never looked better!" Kaho exclaimed at Syaoron's great physique, "Touya's getting fat!"

"That's because you can cook and that monster can't for him!" Touya argued and Syaoron shook his hand firmly.

"Touya…"

"Gaki" Touya greeted and dismissed him. Syaoron felt a little anger but that was quickly diminished when he saw another car park and Tomoyo emerged with Eriol.

"Thank God!" Syaoron prayed and received Eriol with a grin, " getting busy huh?" Syaoron asked noting Tomoyo's growing belly.

Eriol sighed, "I wished it never happened…"

"Why?" Syaoron asked surprised, "you're the one who was so happy!"

"That was until she started super mood swings!" Eriol protested.

" Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed and he went running at her call.

"Pussy whipped!" Touya exclaimed and felt a sting behind him.

"What?" Kaho asked innocently

"Nothing…" Touya mumbled and put an arm around her.

Syaoron grinned and looked out the window to see Meling walking in with her husband Dau Sz.

" Nihau Xaiolang!" Meling greeted. She pulled along her one-year-old daughter, Mei Mei. The little girl's brown eyes stared at Syaoron's in wonder. Remembering Syaoron from Christmas she immediately latched her chubby hands around one of his legs.

"Hello Mei Mei!" Syaoron cooed and she rested her head onto Syaoron's shoulder in silence. She had learned at Christmas that Syaoron was very patient in holding her in this position unlike her own daddy.

"Quit it Syaoron! You're spoiling her!" Dau Sz scowled, "She wants to be put to sleep like that now and Meling won't do it!"

Syaoron only grinned and patted her on the back.

"Here we are!" Zang Zi and Xaio said hopping downstairs with their nanny trailing.

"Thank you Ming" Sakura said to the nanny taking the two, "you may take the rest of the day off; the kids will be brought up at bedtime."

Ming nodded and walked back upstairs. The doorbell ring once again and Sakura walked over to answer it.

"Rika! Kei!" Sakura exclaimed and hugged both.

"What about us?" Chiharu asked from behind. She had come with Takashi and their 6-month-old baby Hitomi.

"Let me see" Sakura said reaching for the baby after greeting them.

" Mama! I'm your baby!" Zang Zi insisted and clung onto Sakura's leg.

"I know sweetie, but mommy wants to look at Auntie Chiharu's baby!"

" But Mama! Daddy won't like it!" Zang Zi insisted

" Why Not?" Chiharu asked.

" Cuz daddy promised I could be his little girl until I was ready not to be THEN it'll be okay for you and daddy to hold another baby!"

Sakura laughed and handed Hitomi back to Takashi.

"All right! My little girl wins this round, but you haven't won the war!"

" You can't!" Zang Zi agreed

"Why not?" Sakura questioned lost at her child's rambling.

"Because Daddy says you only get victory's while he wins the war!"

" Syaoron!" Sakura shouted and she saw Syaoron walk into the living room pretending to not have heard anything. The innocence on his face couldn't hide the truth.

"Stop it!" Nadeshiko laughed, "he doesn't know at all"

" Does he look innocent to you Okaa-san? He looks damn guilty to me!" Sakura protested.

Chiharu laughed and joined Rika and Tomoyo on the sofa.

" Where's Naoko?" Tomoyo asked both of them.

"Outside making out with Takshin" Rika and Chiharu replied.

"I thought she said they weren't doing anything since they broke up to go to different schools?" Tomoyo questioned

"That's not what I was hearing yesterday night from Takashi" Chiharu said with a grin. " He told me Takshin and her were getting serious again and it's only a matter of time before he asks her"

All three laughed as Naoko entered with Takshin. One look on her face was enough to confirm that she indeed had replied an affirmative answer and was wearing the ring.

"Omedetou!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Took you long enough!" the guys shouted to Takshin.

" Com over here!" Syaoron said and Takshin dragged him and Naoko over there. Everyone laughed.

"Hey! Love sick boy!" Meling voiced, "Return Naoko to this side!"

Takshin blushed and let go of Naoko hand. Her face was no different from his.

Sakura glanced out the window to catch Yelen and Xaio walking towards the door. She sickly stood and ushered her kids to the door.

"Grand Pa's here?" Xaio asked curiously and Sakura nodded. Opening the door she smiled at Yelen and urged the kids forwards.

" Good Afternoon Grandpa and Grandma!" they chorused and both of them bowed together in sync.

"Happy Birthday!" Xaio said picking up his grandson and ruffling Zang Zi's thick locks. Yelen reached for Zang Zi's hand and Sakura opened the door happily to her in laws.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that Night

" It's been such a long time since we all hung out like this!" Takshin proclaimed. The gang had reunited, each with their respective partners and own happiness.

"Never would've I thought so much could happen to this group!" Rika proclaimed holding onto Kei.

" That's Right!" Tomoyo agreed, "especially to our favorite two!"

Everyone grinned and turned to Sakura and Syaoron.

"They're story had got to be the craziest out of all of ours!" Rika said seriously.

Tell yours then!" Sakura insisted, "Since you all lived through mine let me hear yours!"

Rika laughed and looked to Kei.

"Your choice!" Kei said with a shrug, "it was just a plain old love story!"

" Was it?" Sakura asked

Rika nodded, "Although we went to the same college, we eventually did break up to try new people."

Everyone listened silently.

"We eventually got tired of playing games with each other's jealously and ended back where we first were, a original couple" Rika said concluding it.

"What was the worst thing you did in front of Kei?" Eriol asked

Rika turned red and Kei spoke up.

" She frenched my closest friend in college next to me because she heard I slept with her roommate!" Kei said and Rika shut his mouth.

"It wasn't as bad as when you truly did seduce my roommate and I found you two at it on MY bed!" Rika complained

" I would've killed him!" Meling concluded

" Almost did!" Kei confided and opened his shirt

"Strip tease?" Eriol asked

Glaring at Eriol he revealed a scar on his upper right shoulder. "That came from her text book!"

The girls laughed and ruffled Rika's hair in victory.

"What did he do to you when you kissed his friend/" Sakura asked curiously.

"He dragged me out and kissed me in front of the whole school and told everyone I was his" Rika said a little red in embarrassment.

"Then?" Meling prodded

"I slapped him in front of the whole school"

"Ouch!" Syaoron said with a grin. Kei nodded in agreement

"His pride was trampled" Takshin concluded.

" Since you guys are so into making fun of me" Kei Insisted, "why not share you're troubles!"

" Me and Eriol worked out perfectly with long-distance" Tomoyo said happily and Eriol nodded.

"Oh really?" Syaoron asked, "what about those late night calls to…"

Tomoyo whipped her head around to face Eriol so fast.

"Chill" Eriol said to Tomoyo, "it was only to Syaoron!"

" You're Gay! BI?" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed all of a sudden

Laughter shook the whole group.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Midnight

As everyone stood to leave Sakura stood and ran out of the room.

"What is it?" They asked and she came back with a camera.

" We took one before in High school, Let's take another one!" Sakura said and set up the tripod. Syaoron arranged them in the same positions as they had in High School and when Sakura looked up she saw Syaoron just as he was the day they took that picture in High school, carefree with his arms wide open to receive her. Sakura ran over into his arms and felt hi arms tighten and his fingers wove through hers in a sense of completeness.

This wasn't just his and her story in the end…it was all of theirs; through hers and his story, many were woven into it as well and it definitely became with the flash of the camera…

OUR STORY

……………………………………………………………………………………………..……………………………………………………………………………………………..

A/N: All right!

Definitely THE END!

LOLZ  
I hope you enjoyed the reunion at the end! It never really featured the circle of friends so I thought I'd give a little background of how everyone was coming along!

REVIEW 4 me! And plz keep reading my stories!

5


End file.
